Rinai
by GinnySnape
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Rin and Sesshomaru in high school, finding love after a four year seperation. Two to three more chapters left! Tell me what you want happy ending or sad ending you decide!
1. Can you say Forgiven?

I do not own any inuyasha persons, or manerism, no do i own anything but the idea to the story... :)

How to begin this story i do not know. Should i strart with how we meet, or should i start with how we parted and work my way backwards...? Still i have no consious idea of how to begin so I'll start with the day that, i now refer to as "The end of the end"

"Kato Rin and ...Inutosai Sesshomaru." Kaede Sensai said as she looked through her papers to make sure she was assigning the right person to Rin. Three people stood up all at once.

"I was supose to be assigned with Sesshy-san!" Kagura shouted with disappointment and shock at Sensai.

"You mean i have to work with her?" Naraku shouted pointing his finger at Kagura, trying his hardest not to punch the desk infront of him.

"What?" Rin shouted trying her hardest to get the idea straight that she Kato Rin had to work with... Sesshomaru?

"Everyone sit down!" Kaede Sensai shouted louder than the students, "I realize that many of you are disappointed in who you have to work with for the next nine weeks, but i did give everyone the choice of writing down who they would most like to work with, then i decided the way that i would pick who your partners were based off of that. Now everyone get with you partner and i will further explain the project."

Everyone split off in to pairs, eager to get to the project that was more than half their grade for the quarter. Rin frowned as she thought about how important this grade was, not only was it more than half of this quarter, but this was the final quarter of her senior year... some of her scholorships could be lost if she didnt get a good grade in all of her classes. Rin moved into the seat next to Sesshomaru, setting the majority of her stuff on the floor. He didn't even look at her as she sat down.

"Good morning, Inutosai-san." Rin said quietly. He nodded in her general direction, then turned full focus to the front of the class. How did they get put together anyhow, Rin had put that she had no preference on who her partner was, she had not asked to be partnered with Sesshomaru, and she was pretty positive that Sesshomaru had not asked for her. Rin pushed it to the back of her head trying instead to focus on Kaede sensai, this was such a bad way to begin the day.

"Now that everyone one is seated, lets begin." Sensai said as she passed a packet to each group. "This is your syllibis for this project inside it are the rules as long as worksheets you will have to complete by certain days, two permission slips that your parents have to sign, yes there will be two field trips. Also you'll notice that there is a plastic baggy stapled to the corner of the top of the package, it is a die, it will decide any arguements, any fights and anything that is up to chance." she walked back to her desk as she finished talking, she picked up a die and rolled it as an example. "Now if you'll all turn to the first page i will explain what this project is about." she took a step behind her desk and pulled out a medium sized box, and started walking back to all the groups putting two rings a smaller one and a bigger one on each groups desk, along witha piece of white paper with printed words on it. "Congraduations seniors you are now married."

Rin almosted fainted, this was the big giant project that all seniors had to do? This was how they, the school, decided they were ready to pass high school and graduate? This is how she had to prove that she was now the adult that came with her graduating, she had to be married to Sesshomaru? Oh how fate was cruel!

The class went into a silence, and then all hell broke lose. so many people started shouting and screaming about how it was unfair that they had to be "married" to their partner. Rin just kinda stared of in to space as ideas and many, many thoughts rushed through her head. Sesshomaru on the other hand was grinning widely for all to see.

"Now class, this isnt just a project about the responciblities tied to marrage, this is about the ablity to compromise, to be adults. This is a project about being put in to a situation, and being able to not only cope with your desicions but also to embrace them. This is an opertunity to learn how to balence adulthood, responsablities and adult choices that aren't always going to be your's" Kaede sensei yelled over all the screams and protests. finally the class quieted enough for her to be able to speak normally. " This project is about being adults! This project is chosen to show you that life is not as fair or perfect as you want them to be. this project will go threw many stages of life, from finding your first place, to what type of caree you'll have, to haveing a child, to raising said child or even children, to also many surprises that you might not be ready for."

Rin couldnt breathe, did she just say that she might would have to have an imaginary child or children with Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru smiled thinking about all the stuff that he would have to do for this project. Finally a project that wasnt just research but to actually have to do real life experiances. He instantly was happy that he did not decide to take this class over the summer so that he could graduate sooner.

"Now, that all is said and done, get started on your paper work, get to know your husband or wife better. The first two worksheets are to help you guys get started. I will be walking around the class if an of you need help." Kaede sensai stood by her desk, looking a little tired but happy. " Now class just becasue this is an assignment doesn't mean that you can't have fun with this, come up with cute pet names for each other... find out what the other thinks about, learn that a marrage doesn't revolve around just one person that it is a partnership and the more you learn about your partner the easier this project will be." Kaede sensai sat in her seat looking around the class she saw a few people hesitate and then hands shoot up, waiting to be called on. She pointed to the person in the back and instantly regretted it.

"Does that mean that since were married, that i can ask for sex from my wife?" Miroku asked as quick as possible before he was smaked in the face by his partner Sango.

"I think that answered your question, Miroku. Man maybe you should just stop trying to get some and focus instead on the grade you idiot!" Inuyasha said to the right of him, smirking as both Sango and Kagomae nodded their head in quick agreements.

"Any other questions, and please no more stupid one?" Kaede asked sighing as she did. 'Maybe I should have been more clear on the whole they aren't actually married, but only for this assignment.'

" I have a question, If i have sex with someone else while doing this project does that mean that my creepy husband can divorce me and take all my money?" Kagura asked as she looked towards Sesshomaru, "Cause i think i would give it all up if i had the choice!"

"Kagura... if you have to ask if something is wrong with a moral delema maybe you should go see your counselor." Kaede rubbed the bridge of her nose tring to get rid of the headache that was already coming from the first class of the day. " The only divorce that you guys are alowed to have is at the end of the nine weeks, and yes he can bring evidence against you at that time if he really wants to. Now i will hope that not all of your marrages end in divorce, this is a project to show you that there are different choices to be made in the real life. But please students don't take this the wrong way, i am not incourgageing you to have sex with anyone, nor am i telling you that your life outside of this project will affect your grade. I know that alot of you have boyfriends and girlfriends outside of this "Marrage"" Kaede raised her hands to even do the quoations in the air. "But please remember that this project will require alot of work and time to do. You will be given all of your class time to work on this project, but you will have to do the majority at home."

"Ok but that didnt answer all of my question!" Kagura raised her voice even louder trying to get a clear answer.

" Kagura no one wants to sleep with you, just sit there like a good girl and shut up so that the rest of us can get started on our "Marrages" ... Stupid motherfuc-" Inuyasha started to say

" Inutosai- san be quiet!" Kaede said before he could finish. "Now everyone begin!"

Rin looked down at the mound of paperwork. Then she saw the rings, one was already on Sesshomaru's left ring finger. She slowly picked up the other one the smaller of the two and placed it on her finger as well. 'Some marrage this will be i had to put my own damn ring on by myself.' Rins mind raced through possibilites that maybe this project could be easy, maybe they didn't have to bring up their past realtionship.

"Well wife, what shall we do first" Seeshomaru leaned in to her, whispering into her ear like that of a lover. "My wife, my Rin-ai!"

A shiver ran down Rin' back, how did he manage to do that, there was no way that he should remember something as small as his childhood name for her.

" I don't know husband, what would you like to do first?" She turned towards him trying her hardest to put her man eater smile in place as she whispered "Sesshomaru- sama..."

Sesshomaru tried his best to ignore the phantom pain of hearing her old nickname for him. She had called him sama because when they were little he was her lord and she was his lady love. He shouldn't have been so easily hurt he had used her nickname first.

"So... is that our petnames for each other, because I have no problem with those if you don't. Besides, it will be more comfortable with nickname we already had for each other than trying tto come up with new ones. Right?" Rin asked as casually as possible, trying not to give any hint of how much it had in fact hurt to hear him call her 'Rin-ai' once more or even to call him 'sama'. Yes it had hurt and and of course there was no way to back down now, she had already started going she mine as well get out her feelings in the begining ...Right? "Besides i don't think i could call you 'Sesshy-san' and not laugh at how redi-" Rin was cut off.

"I wouldnt want you to call me that any way, Rin-ai. That repulsive nickname was given to me by and equally repulsive person. i wouldn't want my Wife to use such a degenerative name for her much respected husband." Sesshomaru slid his hand almost casually up her spine sending yet even more shivers all over her body, and tighening something very low that she didn't even want to think about.

"Right..." Rin quickly started to fill out some of the paper work trying to destract her from the hand that was now resting on her lower back. " January twenty-second right? and you were born the year of the horse and... " rin kept filling out spaces as she stopped talking, she knew all his personal information, hell she even could probaly remember what size his shoes were if she tried.

"Rin, stop..." Sesshomaru put his hand on hers to stop her completely. "We already know about each other's past, we dont need to keep doing that what we need to do is to talk about our presant." He motioned with his head towards the bottom of the page, section named ' School Envolvement' and 'Day to Day Activities' " Do you still sleep with your padded bra on, and your 'Hello Kitty' stuffed animal?" He smirked alittle, and then looked at her chest, they had definetly gotten bigger since the last time they had had a decent conversation. 'Hopefully thats not all fluff.' he thought as his hand came away from her back and moved closer to her front resting on her hip.

She pushed him away, trying her hardest to hide yet another shiver that went threw her. ' How the fates are cruel, of course i got the one person in the class that knew way too much about me!'

"Mr. and Mrs. Inutosai how is it going?" Kaede walked up to them in her rounds around the room. " What are you guys talking about, have you decide on nick names or, how many children you might want? What have you guys talked about so far?"

"We already had nicknames for each other, Sensei. So that part was easy and we have just been filling in random facts we already know about each other." Rin shifted alittle embarassed to admit that they had already had nicknames.

"What are they are they the cutieshy kind or are they practical? Like For instance Inuyasha and Kagomae, have come up with Inu and Kags, where as Koga and Ayamae have come up with snuckums and sugar pie? Which one would you classify yours as?"

"Old..." Sesshomaru stated as he shrugged. "Rin-ai and I go back since we were in dipaers. Our nicknames for each other actually have meaning behind them not just, drop of the hat 'oh i think I'll call you this because i have to come up with something for this project'. Besides Rin will always be Rin-ai to me. Even if we have drifted in the past."

Kaede sensai nodded and moved on.

" I think thats the nicest thing you've said to me since... the first day of high school." Rin held her breathe as she finally captured his meaning. And he was right Sesshomaru would always be her Sesshomaru-sama. No matter what.

" Yeah well, i think i was due. It has been four years." He kind rubbed the back of his head and looked away as if embaressed that he had said all of that in front of her.

" So husband, back to your question... no i do not sleep with 'Hello Kitty' any more." Rin left it at that.

"But you still sleep with ur padded bra on?" He laughed out load startling every one in the class including himself.

" Not that its any of your business, no... i dont sleep in or even wear padded bras anymore." Rin blushed. ' He doesnt need to know and of this why am i telling him?' She asked herself.

" Good beacuse honestly, I don't want my wife sleeping in anything when I'm beside her." Sesshomaru smirked as her blush grew redder and spread, and her honey brown eyes grew larger. " And i definetly don't want to fight for her attention with a stuffed 'Hello Kitty' doll, i want you pressed against me at night." His hand went back to the low of her back as he wispered the last part in her ear.

Rin turned away, her blush as red as it got and her eyes closed as she imagined what it would be like with his body pressed against her own.

"Not to mention when i could be inside you." His voice was the barest of wispers. His lips moving against the shell of her ear. She gasped as the tightness that she experianced earlier spread and her thighs began to tremble. His tongue darted out and tasted the shell of her ear. "Do you remeber that last night that you spent at my house?" Sesshomaru was still pressed against her, and she nodded.

Good yes, she remembered that last night! He had kissed her for the first time, she still had dreams, or nightmares depending of how you looked at it, about how his body formed perfectly against hers and he kissed her deeply.

"I remember Sesshomaru-sama." She turned to face him with a smile on her face. "I also remember on our first day of high school how, you wouldn't even sit by me in any of our classes. how you ignored all of my phone calls. I remember how you passed the table with me and our suposed friends to go sit with the "cool kids" so that you could have a better chance at being at the top." Rin said now facing him with the hatered that she had thought that she had put behind her. No it was still there and now it was burning brightly. "I remeber how i cried on your brother's shoulder because you had forgotten me." Her body jumped up as the bell rang dismissng the class. She grabbed her stuff and hurried out not wantting to look at her pretend husband, not even waitting on Kagomae and the gang to walk with her to there next class. No she went out the door and didn't stop till her French class was in sight.

"Rin wait up!" Kagomae ran after her in to the class trying her hardest to get close to her, she and Inuyasha had been watching the two closely since the begining of class. "Rin wait, we can talk about this. I'm sure what ever he said..." Kagomae stopped as rin turned around, Rin's color was gone, her cheeks pale white and her eyes the ghostly black-brown that Kagomae and the gang had not seen since Sesshomaru stop hanging out with them. " Oh honey! Come here." Kagomae held out here arms for a hug. Rin knowing it was too late to cover up her face from Kagomae hugged her. She tried her best not to cry.

"What did the bastard say to her this time?" Inuyasha walked in to the classroom as Rin fell in to Kagomae's arms.

" It... it was nothing. it was just hard to finally talk to him after so long." Rin shook her head and stepped out of Kagomae's hug. " With all of our past, it was just hard to see him, and to hear that i was now "married" to him. i hurt to hear him call me Rin-ai." Rin bowed her head down and shook herself again.

"Let's get threw the next three classes and then, we can go get ice cream and go shopping for our prom dresses. Won't that be fun Rin? I know you've had your eyes on that one at Deb... that really preppy store you hate." Kagomae steard her toward their seats. "You'll see you, Sango and I will go for some theripudic shopping and then the boys will carry our stuff and it will be back to normal!"

Rin smiled, she really hated to shop, but prom was fast approching and she really did like that dress even if it did come from the preppy bitches store.

"Alright three more classes and then ice cream and shopping." Rin nodded as if everything would be fine in a matter of hours. 'Everything will be fine!' rin reasured herself.

French class passed quite fast, learning the futur tense of all the verbs was kinda easy, except the exceptions... those were a pain in the ass. Inuyasha seemed to agree with me on that. Miroku got slapped and cused out in french by Sango, and the french teacher applauded her on her use of the future tensce of to kill. Sango sure did have an excellent vocabulary when it came to threatening Miroku.

Advanced Chemistry passed by painfully slow, but that was only because, he was there, and also being the only one out of the group to take advanced science and math she was here all by herself. ...With him.

After Advanced Chemistry was Advance Calculus, which passed by even slower because ... he was in there with her sitting in the seat beside her. To avoid him furthur Rin stared straight in front of her, never looking to the left side. Rin pulled her hair out of the pony tail she had and used it as a curtain to block him away. There was a moment that was more than awkward. She had dropped her only penceil on the left where he was. And when Rin refused to pick it up, he reached down and grabbed it, putting it on the side of Her desk. As his hand brushed hers while trying to give it back to her, she sighed trying her hardest to ignore the pleasent throb she felt from his skin on her skin action. 'No, bad Rin! Bad Rin! No ice cream for you!' She fidgeted trying to punish herself from the not so innocent ideas and images forming in her head.

The bell rang and again she jumped out of her seat and ran for the door. She almost got there too except the teacher called her over to her desk.

" Rin, your math is perfect every time... but I'm not seeing all your work. It's hard for me to give you full credit on the majority of your work when you're not showing me your work. I know that you see it as a waste of your time to explain how you got the right answer but please, start showing it or I'm gonna have to start taking point off and you know I don't want to do that. You're my brightest student in class but you have to start showng your work." Kappi sensei said as she showed Rin all the homework and tests that didn't have work shown.

"Hai, Sensei. I'll start showing my work." Rin nodded as if punctuating that she would indeed start to show her work.

" Ok. Get going or else you'll be late for lunch." Kappi sensei stated as she turned back to her work of grading homework.

Rin nodded at her dimissal and headed towards the door again.

"Tsk Tsk not showing your work." Seshomaru said as he followed behind her a step or two. "It's a shame how perfect students get so cocky in their work that they don't even bother doing it all!" He shook his head as if really dissapointed in her.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Rin turned her head disregarding his earlier statment about her being cocky. 'Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black!' She thought with a tight smirk.

" I'm just curious as to what my wife is doing after school." Sesshomaru said as he sped to walk beside her and not behind her.

" I'm going shopping if you really must know. Prom is coming up and i need to find my dress in a hurry...along with acessories and such." Rin tilted her head to the side thinking about what else she was going to need for prom. ' I also need a date... I keep pushing that one way. maybe I'll just go stag. Its not like I wont have anyone to hang out with.' Rin tilted her head back and nodded to herself to confirm yes, she didn't need a date.

" So prom shopping, thats it?" Sesshomaru waited patiently as she thought to herself, he was all to acustomed to her drifting in and out of thougth.

" Yes prom shopping, you got a problem with that husband?" Rin said it so sarcasticly that even she felt dirty saying it.

" So you already have a date to prom? Or are you just waitting for mister right to ask?" He smirk agian ' I could be your mister right Rin-ai.'

" I don't need a date Sesshomaru. I'm going single and with a large group of friends. There isn't enough of me to spend time with all of them and a date." Rin said

" So no one's asked you yet?" Sesshomaru knew he was pressing buttons he shouldn't but it was just to fun to do it to his Rin.

" I don't need to be asked as I said I'm going stag!" Rin rounded a corner getting closer to the cafateria spotting her table and friends. " Now please go away. My friends are waitting for me." Rin then spotted Kagura waving at Sesshomaru with a look of pure hatred for Rin. "And it seems so are your's!"

" Yeah because i really want to be associated with Kagura Hitoshi!" Sesshomaru said with sarcasm.

" Well I really don't want to be associated with you anymore that I have to. So go away!" Rin gave a half hearted push with her right hand to push him in a different direction than herself.

He moved back closer to her this time. His hand finding hers as he tried to hold on to it. Finally he won and her hand laid semi quietly in his. She walked up to her table of friends and sat down in her normal seat next to Sango across from Kagomae.

" You all know my husband Sesshomaru, i guess he has decided that he would be annoying and not let my hand go durning lunch today." Rin annonced as Sesshomaru raised their hands to show what she ment. Rin gave an apologetic smile to her freinds as they glared at Sesshomaru.

"Otoutou, Kagomae, Miroku, Sango. " He nodded to each of them as he took the empty seat next to Rin.

"Sesshomaru why are you being more of an ass than usual?" Inuyasha spoke up. he didn't like the way that Sesshomaru was holding her hand.

" Why otoutou, i have no idea what you mean, I'm just trying to get to know my wife's day to day schedule down so that I can be a good husband." Sesshomaru said with mock shock. " Besides, " He said with a more smoothed voice and almost lustful gaze at Rin. " I would like to spend as much time with my intended as possible. Including going shopping with her after school."

Inuyasha stiffened as Sesshomaru said the word 'intended'.

" Yeah like you really care about Rin. Your such a selfish bastard you know that. I never did understan why dad and mom set you up with Rin as your intended. She's too nice for the likes of you." Inuyasha spoke out. His anger almost to the boiling point.

"Otoutou, maybe we shouldn't be talking about family matters with others around. Besides, do you really want to face mommy and daddy when you get home?" Sesshomaru said his voice getting higher as he said mommy and daddy mocking Inuyasha.

" I don't care what you guys are talking about... Your not going shopping with us." Rin pointed at Sesshomaru, then pointed to the lunch line. " I'm starving so I'm going to go get food."

" Of course I'm going shopping with you, how else am I going to pay for your, clinging strappless gown and the matching high heals and of course what did you call them... right accesories?" Seeshomaru got up with her, heading toward the lunch line. Rin halted in her steps having heard him and he ended up almost pulling her there.

" What the hell are you talking about your not buying my cloths, nor are you buying me anything." Rin tried to push him off of her hand, but again failed. " Why on God's green earth would you buy my prom stuff?"

Sesshomaru paused as he grabbed a tray and started to grab stuff for himself and her. Then pulled her along as he went to go pay for every thing. Still ignoring her question.

" Sesshomaru answer my question. Answer it now or I will shout out loud that when you were five, you decided that you no longer wanted to be a boy and started wearing my moms make up and clothes in order to be more girly!" Rin hissed in to his ear. She was pulling no punches here!

" I wish for you to be my date to prom." Sesshomaru said quietly. " When I'm with you I'm not the cold hearted bastard so many people think I am. You make me better." Sesshomaru hide his face away from her, his slight blush evident on his face. Sesshomaru never blushed... ever.

" Is that all, you want me back because you want to better yourself." Rin was shocked, and angry. All her feelings didn't mean anything to him, only that when they were freinds he was less cold hearted? Sesshomaru pushed her in to a corner hidden from the people in the cafateria. His eyes shown with a passion as he spoke to me.

" I want to go with you because I miss you Rin-ai. I want to go with you because honestly I loved the time we spent together, I loved the way that as kids i was your Sesshomaru-sama, and i wish to be more like what you would want in a mate."

Rin speachless for a moment couldn't comprehend what the hell he was talking about. He wanted to be like what she wanted in a mate?

" Will you Kato Rin-ai go to the prom with me. Let me show you that although I have changed from the little kids that we were, my feeling for you haven't changed." Sesshomaru brathed almost histericly in an out as he finished his decleration of love.

Rin looked bach at him surely he didn't mean all of this, What about the four years that she sat by waitting for him to pick up a phone , to sit by her to even a knowledge her existance? But still isn't this what she had dreamed of since he walked out of her life? He just declared that he still had feelings for her, that he had missed her. Was it all to late? No she still yearned for him. Not only the friendship that they had had in their younger years, but also more. She wanted what she dreamed about at night. His body over hers as he kissed her passionatly whispering sweet nothings in her ear as her body streched to accomidate him, and her screams, well even she blushed as she thought about what she screamed for him to do.

" I'll go to prom with you." Rin said before she even realized it. " As long as you can prove without a doubt to me that what we had didn't die a long time ago." Rin hoped and prayed that it hadn't died.

" I can prove to you now that none of the passion of that night has died Rin-ai." Sesshomaru said seconds before his mouth descended on to hers, stealing her breath and making grown parts of her melt in to puddles. The hand that wasn't holding their forgotten food instantly went in to her hair clutching her body against him. Rin moaned into the kiss moving her hands to the side of his face and one into his hair. They pulled each other close neither one trying to lose the others touch. Sesshomaru licked her lips tasting that which was long ago lost but not forgotten.

Rin gasped and arched into his body. Sesshomaru taking the hint that her gasp ment to keep going he inched his tongue inn to her mouth, tasteing everything about her that he could. Rin moaned in to the kiss flicking her tongue across his. both fighting to be close, both wanting more. Rin backed up first so out of breath she was gasping like a fish out of water. the gaze following all along his body. He wasnt the boy she remembered, but he was definetly the man that she fought so hard not to see.

Rin started at the top, his hair the silvery strains almost the color of tinsle but not at all fake reached past his back and touched his hips. His face was that of a man strong, chisled like that of a statue with a tiny almost elf like nose, his ears almost pointed, cheeks lightly colored pink frmy his harsh breathing, and his mouth, almost bruised with their passion, almost the shade of magenta, and his golden eyes closed. My gaze traveled further south sweeping his jawline to his neck, to the shirt that tried to cover his muscled chest and arms, down to his hips wich were slightly swaying, his hair just skimming his pants. to his strong legs that even covered by pants were long and strong. It was how anyone would describe much of his body long and strong, strong enough to lift, strong enough to hold, and kami, was he tall!

Sesshomaru pressed his body back to Rin trying to get back to kissing her. Her grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to him, slamming his mouth to her in yet another searing kiss, Rins eyes fluttered shut and kissed him back as hard and as passiantely as him.

The fifteen minute bell dinged in the cafateria alerting them that it was almost time to leave. Sesshomaru pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. his eyes still not ready to open. Rin breathed heavily, her body pressed in to his as she knew how he felt. She wanted to keep kissing him, she wanted to feel how his chisled chest felt against her soft mounds both heaving for breath. Rin shivered and pushed her chest harder in to his, hoping that he could feel how hard her nipples were for him.

"Rin-ai..." Sesshomaru spoke, his voice still breathless but he was close enough that she heard him. " I want to do very good things to you right now." Her opened his eyes, His usualy golden amber eyes much darker with lust.

" Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. I want to do very good things to you as well." Rin's voice was throatier, much lower and like his eyes her voice contained all the lust that she had for him. " Very good things."

Sesshomaru pulled her with him as he quickly moved to the garbage can to throw away their untouched food, and on to the table where the gang still sat. Rin grabbed her stuff and Sesshomaru his and left. Rin turned and waved goodbye to the table

" I'm gonna take a rain check on the shopping guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Rin yelled behind her as Sesshomaru pulled her out the wide cafateria enterance. They went down the hall not once being stopped by a teacher or another student and rushed straight out the back doors to the student parking lot. Rin was excited not only was she skipping the last forty-five minutes of school but she was also on her way to Sesshomaru's car where her would take her to Kami knew where.

"Rin-ai, get in the car." Sesshomaru showed her the car and quickly ran around to the other side, got in and just sat there for a minute.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where will we go, to not be interupted?" Rin's voice was still thick with lust, being in the car with him was not letting her lust cool. She crawled other the center counsel, putting her hand on one of his thighs, the other tracing th back of his head and turning him to her. His breath caught, she was beautiful. Even with her eyes and voice filled with lust, her body and soul were innocent. Her long cinnamin brown hair brushed his hand on the steering wheel as she leaned forward. Her midnight blue shirt flashed skin as she moved in closer to him, about to put her mouth on him again. No he couldn't say no to her. His hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her in to his lap her legs on either side of him. their mouths touched each other in a sweet kiss that instantly became more as she steadly rubbed aginst him. Her jeans rubbed between her legs giving her such a fantastic pleasure that she couldn't help but try to bring more. His kiss along wth the jeans rubbing against her was making her hot, more and more she grinded herelf against him, she felt something riseing between them and it only made her go harder, faster in her movement.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss, moaning out as he pushed himself more in between her legs. Her voice was sweet in his ear as she moaned her pleasure louder and louder until she froze above him, he felt a much stronger heat in between her legs and she rocked back and forth three more times as he kissed her neck trying to give her the time to enjoy her orgasim. He could smell her sweet sent from where she perched above him trying to come back down from her recient high.  
" Kami that was amazing!" Rin moan in to his hair, finaly back enough to herself that sh could talk normally.

" Rin-ai, you're so beautiful." Sesshomaru whispered into her neck as he once agian began to lick and suck. Her body twitched and sent her rubbing back into him. She gasp as she finally realized that the bulge that she was grinding into was more than just his lap. He was thick, and hard and if it was any indication of how much his pants pushed up he was long.

" Sesshomaru-sama, let's go somewhere more privet." Rin said as she pushed against him harder.

Rin rolled off of him and in to her own seat. Buckeled up and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. Sesshomaru already know where they could go turned on his car and pulled out of the parking spot and out of the student parking lot in seconds. Rin's hand traced the edge of his thigh, following it up to his hip and back down on the opposite side. Her hand barely touched his erection, but she could see his hand grip the steering wheel so tight his hands turned whiter, yes he wanted her, now if possible. He wanted her hands to roam over all of his body as his did the same to her. he wanted to tast her nipples as she danced above him and kami did he ever want to taste her between her legs, with his tongue with his fingers and most of all with his dick.

" Rin-ai, if you keep touching me i won't be able to wait to take you on the bed that you deserve. I might just have to pull over and take you in the woods." His head feel back agaisnt the head rest as his eyes fough to stay open, as her hand became more daring.

"Sess, what would you do with me in the woods?" Rin asked as she unzipped his pants taking him out of both the pants he had on and his boxers. Her hand barely was able to wrap around him, but she pumped him up and down, watching as his eyes feel shut for the breifest of seconds.

" I would pin you against a tree and ravish you, fingering your tight cunt as i sucked on your large brests." Sesshomaru's voice was that of an animal, rough barely audible but oh so deep. Rin's eyes shut as she imagined just that, he hands faulterng in their pumping, but squeezing tightly.

" What else would you do?" Rin's voice was breezey, nothing but a whisper in the car. Her hand started to pump again but not as fast.

" I taste your cum on my fingers as I made you watch, licking them clean. Entering you again and again to tast more of you." Sesshomaru brushed the hair that was sticking to his face away, and glanced towards Rin her mouth was slack and her breathing ragged, imageing all that he said. " I'd lay you down on the grass and eat you out, so that i could get more of you, untainted by my own taste. I'd lick your pearl untill you screamed out my name. And begged me to enter you again."

Rin licked her lips, she undid her seat belt and leaned toward Sesshomaru's lap. She took a breath, and licked his tip. His gasp was well worth, the momentary swearve. He straightened back in to his own lane and Rin went back to her positon. She became more daring as she sucked his head in to her mouth. He gasped even louder. She pushed her self up and went even further down his shaft. Sesshomaru's hand found the back of her head rubbing her neck and she bobbed her head making slight sucking sounds.

"Rin, Love if you don't stop now... I won't last. I don't know if I'll be able to recover from you sucking on me. We're abot two minutes... away from the house. If... if you don't stop I won't be able to make love to you like I want to." Sesshomaru's broken sentences told her more than his words what impact she had on him. She went down once more making sure that his head hit the back of her throat and then backed off of him completely. She would wait the two minutes till they were at his house.

"Kami! That felt amazing." Sesshomaru said as he tried to tuck his giant cock back in to his pants.

" Thank you." Rin said not knowing what else to say.


	2. Smack my Bitch up!

I do NOT own any of the inuyasha characters or manerisms... just the idea of the story! ty to all the people who reviewed and believe me the fighting isn't over between the two... make up sex is the best to have and to write lol. this story is not intended for anyone under the age of ... mature (18). And a BIG SORRY for all the spelling mess ups, word pad hates me.

"Thank you?" Sesshomaru looked to Rin, "Thank you... that's what your gonna say after i told you that you were amazing at sucking my cock? After I almost exploded in your mouth because of how good you were, you say thank you?" Sesshomaru raised his silver eye brows trying his hardest to understand.

Rin blushed a deep red turning from him to stare out the window to his family's grounds. Then she shudged her shoulders.

" Sesshomaru, your kinda the first guy that I've ever done that with, i couldn't of anything else to say." Rin blushed again, recalling how he had indeed told her, that she little Kato Rin had almost made the hottest guy in school orgasm with just her mouth.

Sesshomaru smiled at that one, He was the first guy to ever be between those sensus lips... which ment that she was probaly a virgin. Sesshomaru shivered alittle as he pulled in to his parking spot at home. he jumped out of his car and ran to the other side just as she was opening the door.

"Leave the stuff, I don't plan on doing any homework with you." Sesshomaru said as he picked her up bridal style, closing the door with his foot. Rin blushed a deep red, this seemed to be a comon occurance around Sesshomaru. He carried her up to the door, put his key into the lock opened the door and rushed inside. Closing the door this time with his back, Sesshomaru used it as somekind of spring and launched hiimself and Rin up the stairs, never losening his grip on her. Once inside his room he laid her on the bed.

"Sesshomaru- sama!" Rin moaned in to his mouth just barely touching him. His mouth pressed harder to hers cutting off anything that she might have to say afterwards. She moaned again this time lifting her body to press against his own.

He seperated from her plump lips only to look at her some more. Her beautiful honey brown eyes, opened almost questionly, asking him why he stopped. He shook his head putting away all of his thoughts on how he had ever tried to leave her behind, and kissed her again. She melted against him.

"Sesshomaru-sama" Rin breathed against his lips, " Help me take this off!" She started to pull on her midnight blue shirt, trying to tear it off underneath him. His hands pushed hers away as he pushed her shirt up and pulled it off revealing her dark blue bra, he chuckled inside as he saw no padding. He pushed that up and marveled at her more than perfect chest. Her pink nipples her hard and erect waitting for him to touch them waitting, begging for him to kiss and suck them.

"Rin-ai." Sesshomaru sighed as he bent himself down on her, grasping one nipple in to his mouth.

"Oh Kami!" Rin moaned pushing her chest more into him. His tongue dance around her nipple, lapping at its tip blowing cold air on the already hardness. His left hand more to grip the other one, pinching the nipple readying it for his attention. Rin thought she would cum right there. Switching to the other he used slight teeth to hold her nipple in place as his tongue flickered across it.

"Fuck..." Rin whispered to herself. Feeling what was happinging to her nipple she could only imagine the plesure that his skilled tongue could bring her in other places. Rins body twitched as his hand trailed lightly down her stomach to the rim of her jeans. Sesshomaru's hand spasmed grippling her hip and his teeth locked harder around her nipple as she still shoed foot rubbed against the front of his pants and his growing need.

Sesshomaru released her nipple trailing kisses back up her chest to her pulse point, to the base of her neck conecting to her shoulder to the spot right behind her ear. His tongue flicked out licking her ear lobe, to the side of her chin following its curve and finally reached her lips. His kiss was soft, the passion building as his hand continued its desent from the top of her hip to queezing her ass.

Rin gently pushed him away from their passion filled kiss, she unhooked what was left of her bra, throwing it some where in the room, kicked off her shoes to the side of the bed and turned back to him. Smirking her hand trailed down his shoulder to his hip. Her hand disappeared under his shirt, pushing it up his body. Rin's eyes feasted on the sight of his lean musceled body as the shirt continued up and off of him. His body was built like a swimmer, except his shoulders were broader, his mucles just alittle bigger but nothing bulged everything looked carved. Rin glanced down following the curves of his stomach to the rippling six pack, to the flow of the tiny silver hairs that lead into his pants. Rin closed her eyes, feeling all too dizzy at that moment.

Sesshomaru's hand pulled her face back to his. Rin's eyes opened to the beauty of him. How many times had she dreamed of this moment, of the way his body would feel against hers? Dreamed about how his eyes would tell her of how much pain it had been with out her in his life? Dreamed about how his body would react to just the slightest touch from her. And her she was wasting time, thinking about how her lesser dreams didn't even compare to the passion in his eyes, in his body. He pulled her body flush against his on the bed, he held her in place on top of him. and rested her head against his chest.

"We don't have to go any futher Rin-ai." Sesshomaru's voice was barely audible over his thudding heart. "Just being able to hold you in my arms..." His words had such passion in them she had to look at his face. " It's better than anything that I've had in along time." He squeezed her body almost like he was afraid to let go.

"Sess, I... I don't want to stop. I want you to give me the pleasure that these arms seem to be promising, that your body and mine seems to be craving." Rin ran her hand down the side of his body, watching the many muscles twitch with pleasure. "I want you above me, kissing me." She almost laughed as the words came out of her moth next. "I want you to talk dirty to me like in your car earlier." Her hand finally reached the edge of his pants, her body rolling off of him to the side, giving her hand more access to his pants.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru's voice had an almost growl to it. Rin's continued to unzip his pants pulling at his belt and button. Quickly to get off his pants she got on her knees, tugging and pulling. She was in such a hurry she didn't even notice that Sesshomaru was unbuttoning her pants until she heard the zipper. Her pants parted showing her 'Hello Kitty' panties. Rin blushed, hiding her face behind a curtain of hair.

"That has got to be the hottest panties I've even seen." Sesshomaru said as Rin's head shoot up. He sat up crushing his mouth to hers. Somewhere in between the kiss her pants and socks disappeared including his pants his shoes and socks too. Their bodies pressed against each other the only thing keeping them apart were her 'Hello Kitty' panties and his crimson red boxers.

Rin's hands pushed at the tops of his boxers, pushing them down until she could pull them all the way off, Rin gawked at his nude body. She had to blink several times, 'How the hell was that suppose to go in me?' Her mind scream at her in fear mixed with excitment. She had thought that he was big in the car, but fuck, he had gotten bigger. Sesshomaru chuckled at her expression of shock and almost... fear.

He grabbed her pulling her on top of him once more and rolling them so that she was on bottom pressed against the bed. He kissed her on the lips, and then followed her body down until he was almost nussled between her legs. His finger nail traced the adorable cat on her panties, making sure that she felt every touch.

" I'm gonna miss these panties on you Rin-ai..." Sesshomaru said

" Why are you gonna miss-" Sesshomaru grabbed as much as the underwear in one hand and ripped them off of her body. Her body clutched in pleasure as his hand ripped away her last barrier, the last thing standing between him and her.

"i told you before, she wasn't going to come between me and you." Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face. Rin blushed as she remembered the conversation in class. ' Well, it didn't take him long to prove that point.' Rin thought in her mind.

Sesshomaru's smirk became wider as his fingers lightly spread her folds, almost cuming in his pants noticing how wet she already was for him.

"What are you doi- ah!" Rin gasped as his tongue darted out having the first taste of her. Her head rested back in to the downy pillow as his tongue and teeth made quick work of her clit. He started with slow long stroks tracing the outer lips following them up to her clit, and then starting at the other side following them back up. Rin's hips pushed into his face, trying to keep him is the spot she wanted him most, but he smiled in to her and continued with his plan.

Sesshomaru's tongue pushed in to her tight vagina tasting her cum from her earlier orgasm, it was tangy, but sweet at the same time. He pushed his body closer to her, giving his neck less space to stretch. His tongue pushed farther in to her, sliding in to her tightness fighting to get in. ' If she's so tight i can't get my tongue in... Oh my god she might just break me in two.' Sesshomaru smiled in to her body at the thought of his Rin squeezing him in to oblivion just with how tight she was.

Rin arched her back pushing her pussy on to his tongue. How she wanted it to be his dick she was pushing on, his dick pushing her closer and closer to her ends. Her hips acted on their own rocking back and forth on his tongue, gliding him in and out of her. His tongue slid out of her completely only to be replaced but his long fingers.

"Fuck!" Rin gasped as his fingers went deeper inside of her, two of them slid in and out, not quite as fast as she wanted, but so good!

Sesshomaru pushed his fingers in and out streching her out, but her body only tighten around him. he incerted a third finger in. Her body shivered in satisfaction as they began to pump faster, deeper. Sesshomaru rested his face against her thigh, watching as his fingers worked her wide enough for him, watched as his fingers came out wetter and soaked with her juices. His mouth watered as he remembered his threat in the car yes he wanted to taste her more, wanted to see her body jump in shock as her orgasm sent her rocking franticly against his hands.

His tongue darted out licking the side of her thigh, kissing her there gently bitting in to her soft skin there. he left hickeys all along her thigh, as he moved closer to her pssy once more. Gently bitting on to her lips, he got her attention, her head shot up from the pillow as she watched with giant eyes as his tongue darted out and lapped at her clit as his fingers pumped harder in to her tightness. Rin's head feel back against the pillow he body arching and rocking into his fingers and his devilish tongue.

Rin screamed her orgasm out loud, as Sesshomaru drinked her juices up as they came rushing out of her body.

"Fuck...Fuck...Fuck!" Rin moaned tossing her head around and twitching against Sesshomaru's tongue. She grabbed his head trying to push him away from her too sensitive clit. He rested his head back on to her now hickied thigh, wondering if she would care if he marked her every where he could. He smircked as he thought about them walking hand in hand at school her covered with his marks. His hips pushed in to her leg his still too hard member throbbing.

"Sesshomaru-sama... " Rin sighed streching out her body, pushing her body down the bed till her mouth was equal with his. Her mouth smashed in to his her hand firmly gripping his cock in her hand squeezing as she kissed him. He moaned in to her mouth as his hips grinned in to her. ' Kami, I am going to fuck her till she is screaming for mercy' Sesshomaru told himself.

Rin began to rotate her hand pumping up and down his penis making sure she brushed her soft fingers over his head and the now throbbing vein. Sesshomaru broke their kiss trying his hardest not to pass out, he rested his head on her breast as she continued to torture him. His mouth found her nipple, and he pushed her hand away from him, he needed to focus.

Sesshomaru got up on his knees, pulling her to him. He positioned him self at her opening, rubbing his cock up and down her slit, coating himself in her juices. She was too hot. He looked down her eyes were closed her face turned away from him, breathing deeply. Her breasts rising and falling showing her ragged breathing. Her stomach was tight with anticipation, and her legs were spread wide giving him the prefect view of her glisting wet vagina. She was a goddess, and he thanked Kami, that he was on his knees in between her.

Rin raised her body up, encouraging him to push inside her. He pushed his head into her, painstakingly slow. She was still just as tight as before. With his head in Sesshomaru had to pause, his breathing wasn't enough. Rin pushed herself against him, pushing him in deeper, inch by inch the pushed against each other. He stopped at her barrier, holding on to her hips, he looked down to her.

" Rin-ai, i love you..." Sesshomaru said as he pushed all the way in to her. Rin cried out in pain.

' I have to wait, i have to wait for her. I wont take my pleasure with out her.' Sesshomaru thought fighting the urger to rock in nd out of her. He needed it, he wanted so badly to spill his seed inside her.

Rin took slow calming breaths. Her body already fighting to accomidate Sesshomaru's size inside her. She lifted her hips, trying to reajust herself.

"My lord Sesshomaru... I love you too." Rin said all to breathy, her hips rocked against his pulling him out just alittle and pushing him back in.

"Fuck, Rin..." Sesshomaru rocked with her, taking the lead, he pulled out til just his head was in her, then quickly push in to her. Rin's mouth opened in a silent scream as he continued doing that over and over again.

Sesshomaru finally having the room he wanted pushed in to her faster, quick jabs rubbing himself in to her softer but faster at the same time. Rin tried to push aginst him to get him in deeper, but his hands holding her hips in place prevented him going all the way in. Rin moaned in both pleasure and annoyanced. ' He's always got to be in control' She thought. She pushed her self up on her arms, pulling out of his hold, and pushed him on his back. She climbed on to him and reposioned herself over him. holding on to his dick she slowly decended on to him, relishing in the feeling of him sliding in to her so slowly.

Sesshomarus head fell back off the end of the bottom of the bed, 'God's she doesn't know what she's doing to me!' He thought as she moved bringing him slowly out of her, only to come back down harder. She roated her hips moaning as he stired inside her.

"Dance for me Rin-ai" Sesshomaru moaned as his hips came off of the bed pushing himself in to her as she came down. Rin came off of her feet and fell down on her knees, moving back and forth, feeling him come in and out of her. Her body arching pushing and pulling him in and out of her. She smiled, Yes she would dance for him. Sesshomaru watched as she swayed and rocked on to his body, her breast bouncing as she danced. His hand snaked around her first finidng her hips, then pulling her down, he captured her lips, kissing her as she rocked them closer and closer to their finish. Her mouth opened as she gasped against him, his tongue finding its chance to go insider her. He fucked her mouth as his dick fucked her pussy. probing every inch of her. Rin ripped her self away from him, her body rocking harder as she screamed in to the quickly darking room. Sesshomaru sucked her nipple in to his mouth, listening to her screams becoming louder, her body becoming tighter plusing around him, trying to milk him dry.

Rin colapsed on Sesshomaru, feeling drained and happy. His mouth still wrapped around her nipple gently bit down. Rin sluggishly got back on her hands and knees looking down at her lover.

"Sesshomaru... you didn't... you didn't finish?" Rin looked in between their bodies completely shocked.

Sesshomaru shook his head no. the flip he off of him, he got his two pillows from the top of the bed and placed them at the bottom, and then rolled her so that her stomach was on top of them. he posioned himself behind her, and raised her hips up. Rin angelicly moaned as he rubbed his penis over her slip once more soakinf his already wet dick.

" You're gonna kill me!" Rin said as she lifted her ass higher pushing her body against him. Sesshomaru pushed his head back in to her, Rin's inner muscles pulsed at the enterence of him. Sesshomaru's body bowed as he quickly pushed is whole self in to her now even tighter pussy. Rin shreached at the harshness of his almost violent enterence, and moaned as the angle was almost perfect, he slid right along her g-spot. Sesshomaru pulled back readinig himself for another, almost painful entrence. He bucked hitting himself against her inner wall. 'Fuck you're so good Rin' Sesshomaru hissed in his mind not having enough breath to say it out loud.

Rin arched her back. Sesshomaru switched styles using her hips to rock them apart and back together in quick hard movements, their bodies making almost a slapping noise each time.

"Slap my ass, Sesshomaru-sama, I've been a bad girl." Rin mewed out, feeling Sesshomaru shiver at her request. He raised his hand slightly off of her left hip and slapped down. Rin gaspped out. Sesshomaru raised his hand again, and repeated the action on her other check. Sesshomaru growled as her ass raised in to his touch.

Sesshomaru lowered himself so that he was resting almost fully on her back, his thrusts becomeing deeper.

" You like your spankings alittle too much Rin-ai. Maybe i should take you over my knee and see if you like being spanked like that too." Sesshomaru growled in to her ear.

"Please don't stop Sess.. homaru, I'm so close. Please let you little Rin-ai cum again." Rin pushed her body against his thrusts.

Sesshomaru pushed her hair to one side, kissing her back following the curve of her moving shoulder blade. his kisses continued up to the side of her face, he latched on to her ear lobe sucking on it. His warm breath along her neck and in her ear making her squirm and spasm against Sesshomaru's actions. His mouth latched on to her neck right were it meet her shoulder sucking on it.

Rin's body hummed with excitement as she felt the slight pressure of his teeth along with his lips and his devilish tongue. Sesshomaru's hand move again away from her hip, instead moving to the front of her. his middle finger finding her engorged clit. His finger quickly making her her cum and his final thrust topped them both over their edges.

Rin screaming in to the pillows holding her upper body up, while Sesshomaru screamed around his teeth as he bit in to her shoulder. His fangs puncturing her soft flesh.

"Hey guys, i think i found them..." Someone's voice yelled outside the door. The warm fuzzy feeling that Rin was basking in quickly fleed as they heard the door being openned. Rin screamed when she saw a sliver of light, and a silver headed Inuyasha walk in to the dark room.

" Get the fuck out Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled still laying on top of her. His semi soft member twitched inside her making her moan out in delight and dread, Inuyasha had interupted at a very wrong time.

"Oh Kami, is that little Rin under you?" Inuyasha asked as a deep maroon blush blanketed Rin's face.

" Inuyasha get the fuck out, or I will fucking make you get out!" Sesshomaru yelled again. Inuyasha laughed as he closed the door.

" You would think with having just gotten some he would be some what nicer..." Inuyasha said laughing the whole entire time.

" I really hate your brother sometimes." Rin said quietly resting back against the pillows, he blush some what disappeared. She snuggled in to a more comfortable postion her ass still in the air, him still inside her.

" If you keep waging your ass like that, i might have to fuck you again..." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. Rin shivered at his tone, and at the way his lips gently caressed her ear.

" If you want to fuck my corpse, I think if we did it again I might actually have a heart attack." Rin teased.

Sesshomaru pulled out of her, slowly feeling her twitch and shudder at the feeling. Picking rin up off the pillows holding her against his warm body her threw the pillows to the top of his bed and laid her down with him. His body cuddling behind her pressing into her curves.

Rin cuddled in to the pillow and pushing up against him she sighed contently, now exasted beyond belief. Yet as her stomach rumbled she giggled. How she was hungry she didn't know, it wasn't that long ago that they were at school, was it? She looked over to his alarm clock reading it.

"Holy fuck... It's eight oclock!" Rin shoot up out of his arms staring at the clock. Sesshomaru pushed her back down, wrapping his arms around her and holding her closely.

"But Sesshomaru, it eight- thirteen, I have to-" Rin was cut off by his kiss.

" I'm not ready for you to leave my arms just yet." Sesshomaru sighed as he cuddled in to her front. ' What if all of this was just another one of my dreams? I don't want it to end.' Sesshomaru mentally punched himself. ' When has Inuyasha ever interupted one of your fantasies?' His mind asked berating him.

" Spend the night with me Rin-ai. Let me hold you as we dream about each other?" Sesshomaru asked quietly in to her shoulder. Her body stilled. ' She doesn't want to spend the night with you jackass, she just wanted to be fucked and for you to leave her alone!' Sesshomaru's mind teased him, putting doubt once again in his mind about his little Rin-ai. " Please?"

" Of course Sesshomaru-sama when have I ever been able to deny you?" Rin snuggled back in to his arms, twisting her own around him. She kissed him softly on the lips and then started in to his golden eyes. She smiled contently. Then their touching moment was interrupted again by her stomach growling. She laughed out loud, hiding her face in to the pillow. " Before we rest for the rest of the night in each others arms, your gonna have to feed me... and I'm gonna have to call my parents to tell them that I'm spending the night." Rin thought as an after thought.

"Maybe you should tell them your spending the night over at Kagomae's?" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow curious now as to what she was going to tell her parents. " I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Kato would not be too happy to know that their only daughter was spending the night with a horny eighteen year old boy." Sesshomaru smiled as he spoke.

" Are you saying that you're still horny Mr. Inutosai?" Rin giggled.

" Yes "Mrs. Inutosai" I would have to say yes I am still horny for you." Sesshomaru rubbed his growing erection against her stomach. Calling her "Mrs. Inutosai" was what had caused that, to think of her as his, and only his was just too much. Too honest, too enticing, too perfect. Even recalling Kaede Sensai saying it in class this morning was hauntingly erotic. Rin moaned knocking him out of his thoughts.

" I knew it you are trying to kill me!" Rin mockingly yelled, smacking his shoulder, he grabbed the hand and kissed it kissing each individual finger and then the center of her palm.

" I'm not trying to kill you, to prove it, get dressed. We'll go have a nice romantic dinner, and then when I bring you back up here, we can watch some T.V." Sesshomaru smiled in to her hand and sucked her left ring finger in to her mouth, his lips touching the fake wedding ring, and ended with a kiss on her finger pad. "And then I'll fuck you senceless again," He moved his mouth to kiss the next finger, "and again," moving to the next and the next and the next showing her how many times he was going to have sex with her. Sesshomaru ended in the center of her palm again tilting his face up as he kissed her there, " And then I'll take you to school, and then back here afterwards to repeat as many times as we can."

Rin's pulse was in her ear, ' Kami, every word that he saying is getting me wetter and wetter. I wish we could just stay in bed for the rest of the year, maybe then we would have had enough of each other.' Rin took away her hand and tilted his face futher up, kissing him on the lips. This time his stomach growled, Rin laughed so hard she fell off of the bed.

Sesshomaru got up and offered her a hand. Pulling her to a standing postion Sesshomaru kissed her again. Then turned around finding her some shorts and a big tee shirt. Then found himself some cloths.

"Sess..." Rin looked down at the cloths and then blushed. " I don't have any underwear..." Rin trailed off.

" Rin-ai, believe me you won't be needing them tonight." Sesshomaru said slipping on his shirt hidding the devilish smirk he had thinking about all the things he wanted to do to her.

" Sesshomaru, I'm talking about for school tomorrow, and I don't have any of my B-day stuff." Rin said smacking him with the shorts she was holding.

"Well then change of plans, after we eat, we'll go by your house and get your crap. Then come back here for a sex-a-thon." Sesshomaru said

" Doesn't a-thon usually denote that there will be money being raised for a good cause?" Rin asked with a smirk on her face.

" Well..." Sesshomaru smirked, " you certainly will be raising some thing. It's not money but it certainly will help cure your aches and needs." Sesshomaru grabbed the now fully dressed Rin and hugged her closely, mashing her chest in to his own.

Rin blushed and looked away. He defintely was still horny for her, and he was right, she could already feel the sche begining in her lower belly for him to fill her again.

" Let's go eat, I'm cooking." Sesshomaru let his hands around her drop and grabbed her hand instead pulling her to the door.

As soon as they opened the door they saw two women with dark hair running down the hall towards the stairs leading down to the first floor.

" Kagomae and Sango have been evesdropping since Inuyasha went down stairs to tell them he had found us." Sesshomaru said with a smile on his face.

" You knew they were there the whole time?" Rin asked in horror. " Why didn't you tell me?"

" I wanted all of your attention..." Sesshomaru said with a shrudge leading her down the hall and to the stairs. " I still do... Don't let them think that they can steal you away from me."

" Sesshomaru-sama, do you really think that they don't want to have some girl talk?" Rin asked with mock horror. "They are nosey little bitches, they'll want all the details!" Rin laughed as she saw him stiffen alittle.

Sesshomaru pushed her against the hallway's wall, pinning her arms away from her.

" If you're willing to tell them everything, then by all means!" Sesshomaru said kissing the side of her neck where he bit her, licking away the dryed blood. " Just don't forget, you're mine tonight!" Sesshomaru gave her a little nibble on her bit. and with drew looking her in the eyes showing how serious he was.

" I wasn't planing on spending the whole night with them, just a few minutes of girl talk and then I'll help you finish dinner." Rin smiled and kissed the tip of his nose the only thing that she could get to. He lossened his hold on her hands

" Fine I'll be in the kitchen getting everything started." Sesshomaru said giving her a kiss and then walking off down the stairs and in to the kitchen.

Rin hurried off running to the living room, shooing the guys out of the room so that they could have girl talk.

" Oh my Fucking Kami! Rin you're such a little slut!" Sango said in shock after Rin finshed her epic tale starting from in the cafateria, finishing with the nice pillow talk that Sesshomaru and her had shared. Kagomae nodded her head in agreement.

" Oh gosh Rin, you had sex with Inuyasha's brother!" Kagomae almost yelled. " You little whore!" Kagomae blushed as she wished that she and Inuyasha would take to plunge already.

" I'm not a slut and I'm not a whore... Ok maybe just alittle, but guys oh Kami! It was a-fucking-mazing!" Rin blushed as she remebered all the big details that she hadn't shared which was the majority of everything that happened.

" Come on Rin, details i want more details. I don't want just we made out and then fucked!" Sango said hitting her leg in fustration. " How big was he? I've always wondered, I once saw him coming out of the pool once, ugh! He was out lined by his pants and man!" Sango said day dreaming about that day.

" Sango!" Rin said hitting her friend on the leg. " I'm so not telling you that!" Rin hesitaed for a second and then lowered her voice, " I couldn't even fit my hand around all of him!"

Kagomae blushed, again thinking about Inuyasha, did those kinda things run in the family line? Sango's eyes widen in amazement.

" Kami-sama! Was he like... super long as well?" Sango asked only for Rin to nod her head yes " How many times did you guys do it?" Sango's next question was out before she even realized it.

"Sango... we were in that room since like one-thirty you figure it out." Rin said with a blush. She honestly had lost count of how many times she had orgasmed, four or five right?

" Rin, Oh my Kami! You've got to tell us more!" Sango scrubbed her face in fustration thinking of another question, " What positon... Postions did you guys do it in?" Rin blushed

"Sango that's a little too privet!" Rin said getting up and stretching, her hair fell from her shoulders. Kagomae's and Sango's eyes widened in amazement as they say the bit mark.

" Well that answers something I didn't even think to ask..." Sango said

" Oh Rin does that hurt?" Kagomae asked holding her her own shoulder blade and grimached as she thought about it.

" What the hell are you guys talking about?" Rin asked going between one then the other. " If your talking about losing your virginity... well yeah it hurt, but not for long! And Sesshomaru was so gentle-"

"Rin you don't even feel it?" Kagomae asked a little too loud. Rin winced and looked dumbfounded at both of them.

Sango and Kagomae stood up and pushed Rin to the mirror in the hall way leading in to the kitchen.

"That!" Sango and Kagomae said together.

Rin looked in to the mirror. Her eyes stretched wide. How had she not felt that! It was turning from a bright red to a slightly bluish-purple.

"Fuck!" Rin screamed and ran in to the kitchen looking for Sesshomaru. He was standing over stove stirring a large pot of noodles.

" Inuyasha and Miroku have invited themselves along with their girlfriends to our " Romantic dinner". I thought you wouldn't mind considering that they are YOUR friends" Sesshomaru said as he turned to her emphasing the 'Your'.

Rin walked you to him and smaked him in the face, leaving a clearly woman's size hand print on his beautiful face.

" You BASTARD! You BITE ME!" Rin Screamed at Sesshomaru her other hand raised to hit him again. 


	3. Coitus?

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or manerisms! Again ty to all of you who reviewed and all of your coments i enjoy reading them! i like to know that i'm writting a good story, or that i'm writting an ok(Bad!) story. And sorry again about the misspellings... wordpad hates me!

Sesshomaru walked in to the kitchen looking around trying to decide what to cook for his Rin-ai. Ramen... too simple, Spaghetti... too heavy! Sesshomaru smiled thinking ot himself, no he didn't want anything too heavy, he didn't want anything slowing him down as he spent the whole night with her in his arms.

"Sesshomaru!" Miroku called out walking in to the kitchen Inuyasha right behind him. "My man, nailed her in record time!" Miroku smiled at his own perverted mind.

"Miroku, don't be a prev!" Inuyasha shook his head going to the fridge getting out the juice and grabbing three glasses. " Sess aint gonna tell you anything stop wasting all of our time." He poured all of them a drink, taking a slip and then returning the drink to the container to the fridge.

" Come on Sesshomaru, just a little bit of detail!" Miroku said before talking a drink of his own drink. " Do you know how long I've been after Sango? And now she's in there with Rin, hearing all about your guys' coitus. If she finds something intreging I need to know what you did!"

" If you need to know ask something, if I'm uncomfortable in telling or think that Rin would be I'm not telling you." Sesshomaru said as he turned to the fridge looking in it, trying to find something that caught his eye.

" Really!" Miroku looked shocked over to Inuyasha who shrudged. " Umm... Let me think... How long were you guys up stairs... I mean how long were you guys having sex for?" Miroku grinned as he sipped his drink

" Actual sex or, are you including foreplay, cause if you include foreplay well, then you would have to include the car ride here, the school parking lot, oh and the corner nook in the cafateria..." Sesshomaru said opening up the veggie crisper, spotting eggplant, zuccini, squash, and some type of gourd, Sesshomaru picked up the first three thinking that maybe he could make something out of them. Miroku spit out his drink choking on it.

"Sesshomaru Jesus Christ! are you telling me that since lunch you and Rin have been... well..." Miroku said around coughs not knowing how to end that sentence.

" Messing around?" Inuyasha offered, patting Miroku's back trying to say him from choking to death... especially over apple juice.

"Messing around?" Sesshomaru shook his head. " Rin and I were not messing around... but yes we were involved since the cafateria this afternoon." Sesshomaru said as he washed the veggies in the sink and then grabbed a knife, preparing to get to cutting them.

" So... you guys have been fucking since one-thirtyish? Including foreplay? Jesus, Sesshomaru are you sure your a guy, cause honestly that is like legendary!" Miroku said staring at Sesshomaru as he cut the veggies.

"Miroku, just because you can't last that long, does not make a god of him!" Inuyasha said as he shook his head. But even he was secretly shocked and impressed.

" Inuyasha, please your first time with Kagomae will be over before she even begins..." Miroku said as he ducked doging a spoon thrown at him by his best friend. " Whatever Inuyasha. It's probaly going to be the same for me too! I the flesh is just too willing to touch her." Miroku laughed as Inuyash blushed.

Sesshomaru finished cutting and poured the veggies in to the pan with oil and seasoning. Shaking his head back and forth.

" Anyways, Sesshomaru i got to ask...How many times did she... you know how many times did she orgasm?" Miroku asked slightly blushing remembering that he was asking about Rin, one of his best friends since third grade when he moved here from America.

"..." Sesshomaru stayed quiet. 'Would Rin hit me for telling her friends how many times she had orgasmed for me?' Sesshomaru's mind reeled with possibilities, would she never speak to him or would she just blush somemore?

"Okay how about this, if it was once nod." Miroku said as he watched Sesshomaru debateing his answer. Sesshomaru shot him a death glare. " Okay... I had to start at the lowest, its not as if i had said you made her orgasm like 4 times, i mean even in that time periode, it was her first time, she would have been in pain!" Sesshomaru stiffened not at the fact that all of them knew that she was virgin but because the monk in training might actually hit the right number... 'The car, while I ate her, fingered her and then what twice while we were having sex?' Sesshomaru's mind tried to think if there was another time? Miroku noticing the pause turned white

" Holy shit!" Miroku hit Inuyasha and pointed to Sesshomaru, " He really did make her orgasm to his once! Sesshomaru, please tell me that not all females are expecting this because... i don't know if i can wait for four of theirs for just one of mine!" Miroku paled again thinking about how Sango was probaly listening to Rin telling all of this.

" Miroku, calm down and stop gripping my shirt... i think you just ripped a hole in to my favorite shirt!" Inuyasha said pushing away his friends still shaking hand. "Besides, Sess didn't even say that it was four times he might have paused over the whole 'how the hell did you know it was her first time' part!" Inuyasha said praying that he was right, 'If Rin had orgasmed four times, maybe Sesshomaru is a god!' He thought then shook his head getting that thought out now.

" Miroku, honestly i wasn't really counting so I don't know for sure..." Sesshomaru said stiring the food. "But four might be right..." Sesshomaru said with a smirk as he remembered her tightness as she came.

Miroku almost choked again but this time it was Inuyasha who spit out his apple juice coughing.

"Kami, Ani, warn someone before you say things like that!" Inuyasha said in between coughs.

" Did you eat her?" Miroku asked, dodging a spoon this time from Sesshomaru. " Well thats a yes!" Miroku said laughing.

" I did not want to know that Miroku!" Inuyasha said, not being able to look at his brother.

" One more and then I'll stop, well for atleast till i have more cause Jesus, Sesshomaru I think I could learn somethings from this! I mean maybe Sango will finally go all the way with me!" Miroku said a little glint in his eye. " What positions did you guys do it in?"

" Sesshomaru don't you dare answer that, from what I saw, I don't want to know!" Inuyasha said giving Miroku a death glare.

" Do you mean in actual sex or are you asking fore play as well?" Sesshomaru asked Miroku giving the food another stir.

" Oh my God, all, any, whatever you want to tell me!" Miroku said looking at Sesshomaru as if he was a God! " Inuyasha shut up! You got a look, I didn't! I mean you atleast got to see the final postion. I got nothing! And you won't tell me!"

" Thats because this is my Ani we're talking about!" Inuyasha said blushing lightly still not able to look at Sesshomaru.

" I ate her, I fingered her, then missionary to begin with, then she was on top, and then we finished with doggy." Seshomaru said enjoying Inuyasha's embarresment. " Oh and in the car she was on top as we kissed and she grinned in to me" Sesshomaru said as an afterthought. He turned the burner on low the veggies done. " Am i to assume that you guys are staying for dinner?" Miroku nodded as Inuyasha groaned at the thought of having to avoid everyone's eyes around the dinner table. ' Maybe i should just stab my eyes out... then I wouldn't be able to see any of them!'

Sesshomaru got out a big pot and started boiling water for noodles. ' So much for a light dinner, and we still have to go to her house to get her stuff.' Sesshomaru shook his head, there was much they had to do be for they could get back to their fun, maybe they could just skip school?

" I saw the mark... is that apart of the mating ritual?" Miroku asked as both brothers stiffened, and then Inuyasha winced

" You told him?" Sesshomaru asked slowly his anger growing by the seconds

" I didn't mean to, he kinda found me during that time of the month, and well one secret led to another..." Inuyasha said as he winced as he finished

" Fucking hanyous!" Sesshomaru said shaking his head as he watched for the water boil. Then he looked to Miroku. " So you know our little family secret, and yes, it was a mating mark. This one will disappear though. I wasn't exactly ready or prepared for the real one..." Sesshomaru said looking away with a slight blush tainting his cheeks, then adding the noodles to the boiling water he turned back to the two.

"Ani, Mom and Dad are gonna be pissed, you know they didn't want you and her together. They told you back then that they didn't want such a close family friend involved in our world." Inuyasha shook his head finally being able to look at him straight in the face. " Dad's gonna go ape shit when he gets back and sees the mark."

" No Inuyasha, me and Father have already come to an agreement, I'm allowed to claim her, as long as she wants me back. Why do you think I took the chance of while they were away for me to make my move... I didn't want him and your mother interupting us." Sesshomaru stired the noodles in the pot. " He said that if after four years if she still wanted me, i was free to go after her... that if her love was real for me and not a childhood crush, i could marry her. And intend to!" Sesshomaru said trying his hardest not to break the spoon in his hand as he remembered the conversation they had had all those years ago, about how he was going to have to forget Rin and find a mate. About how he wasn't allowed to spend time with her anymore, about how he wasn't allowed to even speak to her anymore... it was one of the only times that he had ever cried in his life.

"Fuck!" Sesshomaru heard Rin scream and then her running in to the kitchen and up to him. He continued to stir the pot looking at her as she stormed in to the room, something was wrong, maybe she had heard him tell them a little too much?  
" Inuyasha and Miroku have invited themselves along with their girlfriends to our " Romantic dinner". I thought you wouldn't mind considering that they are YOUR friends" Sesshomaru said as he turned to her emphasing the 'Your'.

Rin walked you to him and smaked him in the face, leaving a clearly woman's size hand print on his beautiful face.

" You BASTARD! You BITE ME!" Rin Screamed at Sesshomaru her other hand raised to hit him again.

As her hand decended to hit is other cheek, Sesshomaru caught it in mid swing. Sesshomaru pushed her whole body up against the fridge, pressing his against hers.

" If you all don't mind, how about you guys leave the kitchen for about ten minutes." Sesshomaru said still looking at Rin, Her eyes staring back at him in pure fury. The water in the pot started to boil over the sides of the pot, the only noise in the room. " Inuyasha can you drain the noodles, before you leave? I don't want to start a house fire while father and you mother are gone." Sesshomaru asked nicely to his younger brother. Kagomae and Sango looked to Rin and then to Inuyasha, he got oof his stool, drained the water and dragged Miroku and the girls out of the room.

" Wait I can't This might get good, he might do something that I might need later!" Miroku yelled being dragged from the room, " Inuyasha look at them he's gonna do something godlike and your making me miss it!" The voices were cut off as Inuyasha slammed the door shut and pulled them futher away from the kitchen.

Sesshomaru grinned, 'The stupid kid thinks I'm gonna take her right her in the kitchen!' Sesshomaru looked around and lifted her up and placed her on the counter top of the island in the middle of the room, making sure she was away from the burners. With her sitting on top of the counter he was perfectly pressed in between her legs, 'Well this position certainly does have its possibilities.'

"You. Bit. Me!" Rin said punctuation every word and then pointing to the bit mark.

" I know I bit you, love." Sesshomaru said placing his hands around her hips and squeezed her ass.

" When the hell did you bit me, I didn't feel it. In fact I still can't feel it, Kagomae and Sango pointed it out to me!" Rin yelled at him pushing his hands away from her ass. "What the hell Sesshomaru!" Rin pushed at his chest, " A hickey is one thing you asshole! This is a bit mark! Like fangs and shit!" Rin was fumming, if she was standing she was positive that she would have been pacing around the kitchen. " Oh my Kami! What am I gonna tell people, 'Oh well you see in the middle of passion this guy i had a one night stand with bit me!' Not cool!" Rin screamed at him.

Sesshomaru's face dropped in to a stoic mask, ' Was that all i was to her a one night stand?' Sesshomaru questioned in his mind. 'Of course your just a one night stand you ignored her for four years! Why would she want to be with you for anything eles?' His mind asked. Sesshomaru's eyes locked with Rin's.

" Is that all I am to you?" Sesshomaru's voice was low, almost painfully in a low growl. " Is that all I am to you Rin? A fucking One night stand?" His voice was now louder but still held that growl to it.

Rin shook her head 'No'.

"Sesshomaru, you know that's not what I ment!" Rin yelled back at him, 'How could he think that that was how I saw him?' She asked herself. 'Maybe because that what you just refered to him as one!' Her mind yelled back at her. " Sesshomaru I don't know what we are..." Rin said looking at him with a look of loss in her eyes.

" You don't know what we are?" Sesshomaru snorted at her, unbelieving. "You don't know what we are... Rin we just spent the last seven and a half hours in my room, making love, showing each other how much we loved each other. And you don't know what we are? Was it just me up there showing you how much I missed you, How much my body craved you?" Sesshomaru grabbed the back of her head bringing her to him, he needed to look in her eyes for this. " Did it mean nothing to you? Do I mean nothing to you?"

Rin's eyes went wide as she shook her head 'no' again.

" Sess, you mean everything to me, what we did up there... it meant more to me than anything... everything in this world." Rin's voice grew from the whisper that it started out as in to something stronger, more ferice. " What I was unsure of was what it meant to you, Sesshomaru, after our first kiss you left me. You left me to wait for you! You left me... how was I to know... that you wouldn't do it again?" Rin's voice cracked as a tear ran down her face. Sesshomaru wiped the tear from her face with his finger tip pressed it to his lips, licking away the liquid.

" If I would have known that night, that I would have been the cause of all these years of pain..." Sesshomaru said tilting her head to stare in to her eyes. " I would have told you how much I loved you. I would have told you how... how everytime you smile, I get this feeling in my chest...it makes me work harder to make you smile. I would have told you about how, every second that I spent with you I thanked Kami, and prayed that i lived just long enough to see you again." Sesshomaru said trying to explain to her the impact she had on him. " That night that I kissed you, my father told me it was the last time that I would be able to see you. He told me that we were too young to be in love. That it was just puppy love." Sesshomaru snorted at that remembering the exact words he had used. ' Puppy love indeed!' He brushed his finger against her cheek. "He told me that if I didn't distance myself, that he would send me away, and that I would never be able to see you again. He did it to protect you. He said that as we grew we would part and that it would destroy you even more in the future when we were older."

" He was crazy!" Rin shouted pressing past his hand, pushing to his lips. She kissed him passionately, savoring the feel of him pressing in to her kiss, pressing in to her body. Another tear slid down her cheek, this one of hope. 'Please never let this moment stop...' Rin prayed to ever God, every deity, every higher being that she could thinking.

Sesshomaru back out of their kiss, and kissed her cheek, kissing away her cheek. His hand came to rest against her shoulder, against his bite, against his ultimate form of devotion to her. ' Yet she doesn't know that's what it is idiot!' His mind yelled back at him.

" I'm not sorry I bit you." He said to her, trying his best not to smirk, but to just smile at her. " I bit you in the throws of passion, at my release. I'm not sorry that my body took over and marked you as mine."

Rin nodded her head excepting the answer. Sesshomaru leaned down kissing her lips softly and then her forehead. He walked away from her and over to the food that was left unattended for almost too long. He stired the veggies, then went to the sink to check on the noodles. Draining the rest of the water out and popping it back on the stove to warm it back up.

Sesshomaru went back to his Rin-ai, picked her up and put her back on the ground hugged her and pushed her towards the door with a quick " Dinner's ready go get your friends. They should be running back to the living room right now." Sesshomaru said turning back to the food.

Rin turned pushing open the door, she saw four heads racing back to the living room, two with long black hair, one with long silver, and the last with short black. Yes her friends had been indeed snooping in on her and Sesshomaru's conversation.

"Guys come back we already know, just come get your food!" Rin yelled after them.

"Fucking Sesshomaru and his incredible senses!" Inuyasha said as he walked back toward Rin, and his dinner.

" I heard that otoutou..." Sesshomaru said from inside the kitchen. " And i definetly didn't appreciate what you said to Miroku earlier."

Inuyasha turned paper white, as he said the last part. 'So the bastard heard me coment to Miroku about him being a smooth talking bastard... he'll never leave me alone now..." Inuyasha shook his head and grumbled about how he needs to be more carefull with what he says out loud from now on.

" Chows done!" Sesshomaru said as he served himself and Rin a plate and left the rest in the combined bowl. " Inuyasha... Inuyasha's friends, you guys have clean up." Rin smiled as he handed her a plate and a fork and they sat down at the table. Rin took the first bite, her mouth exploded in flavor.

" Ummm, uh, Sess... I'm gonna have to come over here alot more for dinner from now on." Rin said shoveling more in to her mouth. Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek as she kept eating.

"Good! Then my plan worked..." Sesshomaru said as he put a fork full in his mouth.

" And whats that Sesshomaru, Fuck 'em blind and then fill their stomachs with good food, and then fuck again?" Miroku asked around a mouth full. " Cause if that's the plan then i have got to go to cooking school!"

" Miroku! Shut up!" Sango yelled hitting him on the leg. "Holy shit! This is really good!" Sango said as she tasted it herself.

Rin nodded in agreement, still shoving her mouth full with every bit. Soon her plate was empty and her belly full. She sat back against her seat and rubbed her stomach and did a slight burp, blushed, then excused herself. She got up and put her dish on the counter and then gathered up the other dishes, the pot and pan that Sesshomaru used to cook with, then started the dish water, ready to start cleaning up.

" What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as he put his dish on top of hers and then pulled her away from the sink turning off the hot water as he pulled.

"I'm starting the clean up Sesshomaru. You said-" Rin started as his lips crushed against hers.

"Although I am perfectly happy watching you do wifely duties such as clean up, I said Inuyasha and his friends had clean up." Sesshomaru said, pulling her out of the kitchen and pulling her down the hallway to the front door.

" If you hadn't noticed I am, you know Inuyasha's friend..." Rin said uncertainly.

"No your my girlfriend. And besides, we still have to go to your house and tell your parernts that your spending the night, and get your stuff for class tomorrow." Sesshomaru said smiling as she blushed at the mention of her being his girlfriend.

" Sesshomaru, just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean that I'm not Inuyasha's friend." Rin said now walking beside him out the door and to his car. He opened her door, closed it after she got in and walked around to his door. Getting in and buckling up Sesshomaru started the car and pulled away from his house heading to hers.

" Doesn't matter. You'll always be mine more than his." Sesshomaru said glanceing to her and then back to the road. Rin nodded, to tired to fight with him about how she could be both his girlfriend and Inuyasha's friend.

Sesshomaru pulled up to her house fifteen minutes later more than enjoying the silence of the car ride, her sitting next to him holding his hand resting her head on to his shoulder.

Rin popped open her door and got out. Ran up to her door and used her keys to get in. Sesshomaru walked behind her. He missed this house, some how it looked smaller than what he remembered it as. Rin walked in and he followed in after her.

" Mom...Dad I'm home!" Rin shouted in to the house. Mrs. Kato popped out of the kitchen, as huge smile on her face.

"Sesshomaru! Its so good to see you! Rin you didn't tell me you and Sesshomaru had started talking again. What brings you here Sesshomaru?" Rin mother asked him hugging him and then releasing him, muttering about how all the boys in Rin's life were so fucking tall.

"Mrs. Kato, I wanted to ask you in person, instead of over the phone, but i'd like permission to date your daughter." Sesshomaru said and then laughed lightly. " I'm also her ride over to Kagomae's house. They were both over at my house and Inuyasha went to take Kagomae home, and I offered to take Rin home to get her stuff and then over to there." Sesshomaru said explaining to Rin's mother quickly why he was there.

"Wait wait wait! You want permission to date Rin?" Mrs. Kato's eyes raised in suspsion. " Honey get down here! I think you need to here this!" Mrs. Kato yelled to her husband. Mr. Kato appeared around the corner a minute later his eyes lifted in surprise at seeing Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, my boy, what are you doing here?" Mr. Kato asked after giving him a firm hand shake.

"Well its kinda a two parter. Rin was over at my house with Kagomae and Sango they decided that they wanted to spend the night at Kagomae's so i offered her a ride here to get her stuff and to take her there." Sesshomaru said with a smile on his face turning to glance at Rin, Mrs. Kato and then back to Mr. Kato. "Also I'd like your permission to date your daughter." He didn't even hesitate.

"You... You want our permission to date our daughter?" Mr. Kato's eyebrows raised. " I think your asking the wrong person son. Rin is old enough to make her own decisions. Now if you want to marry her then yes by all means ask us. Please ask us, but i mean..." Rin's father faultered at that and then shudged his shoulders

" Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Kato, I just didn't want to date your daughter with out you permission and knowledge." Sesshomaru bowed to each of them. Then turned to Rin. " Didn't you need to gather your stuff for Kagomae's and school tomorrow?" Sesshomaru asked her as she was shocked in to standing still.

" You just asked my parents to date me...?" Rin said as if that explained why she was still standing there, staring at him.

" I know, and they said that I didn't need their permission, I only need there permission to marry you..." Sesshomaru said blinking at her a couple of times waitting for her to leave to get her stuff. Sesshomaru looked down at his fake ring and then laughed a little. " Well i mean permission to actually marry you."

"Yeah... Right. Hey mom, dad i got a couple of permission slips for you guys to sign tomorrow, senior prodect was given today, me and Sesshomaru are fake married..." Rin said holding up her fake wedding band.

Her parents blinked staring at them for a second, and then at each other.

" You guys are fake married, in class?" Mr. Kato asked

" Umm yes sir, sorry kinda last minute or else I swear I would have asked you first!" Sesshomaru jokingly said. " Its supose to teach us the valuable life lessons of adulthood and how we can't always be perpared. Also you guys are going to be grand parents... We're supose to descusse if we want children, how many, and how we're gonna suport them and ourselves." Sesshoamru again all smiles, thought about Rin pregnant with his children, in their home, with a real ring around her finger.

" Well that's a creative senior project!" Mrs. Kato said. " I remember when we just had to write new papers, and rewrite old papers making them better." Mr. Kato nodded in agreement. " Rin why don't you go get your stuff for Kagomae's house, its already nine-thirty."

"Oh my Kami, I didn't know it was late already, Kagomae's probally wondering where I am!" Rin said running to her room, forcing the door open as she ran to it.

"Just keep the door open." Rin's mother said as Sesshomaru followed her slowly, he nodded his consent as he went.

Rin grabbed her tote bag stuffing a pair a pants, a shirt, a bra, a pair of socks, and panties in to it. Running in to the bathroom, she grabbed her toothbrush, brush and deoderant, walking back in to her room she saw Sesshomaru walking around her room peaking in to her dress stopping to pay careful attention to her bra and panty drawer. He picked up a thong, holding it with just one finger, he turned and walked to her tote, and put it in there. He raised an eyebrow almost daring her to ask, or take them out. She didn't just shook her head and smiled.

" What am i forgetting..." Rin asked herself as she looked around the room, trying to remember, or even think of what she was forgetting.

" A nightie..." Sesshoamru said grinnig ear to ear. " Pajamas, you never leave home to go to sleep somewhere without them."

Rin nodded her head, laughing at how he seemed to recall everything. She use to referre to her pajamas as 'nighties' when she was younger, and she never left home to go to a sleepover without them. She went back to her dresser and grabbed a pair of short shorts, and a tank top. Sesshomaru walked up behind her.

"You should also bring a bathing suit, we might go swimming tomorrow." Sesshomaru leaned in to her whispering " Unless you'd like to go naked?"

Rin blushed and then grabbed her bikini stuffing it all in to her tote. Sesshomaru grabbed her b-day book bag. He swung it over his back and then took the bag from her and swung that one on to his back too. She tried to protest but he shook his head and pushed her out of the room.

" Bye mom, Bye dad!" Rin yelled as she walked out of her house and back to his car. She opened the back door for him and he tossed her stuff in the back, closed the door, and opened hers for her to get in. Shortly the car started and they started back to his house. Rin holding his hand, her head resting against his arm, as he drove them to his home, driving them closer to a night of touches, whispers in the dark, and much wanted cuddling. 


	4. Morning Happiness

I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha nor any of their manerisms. I only own the idea behind the story! Thank you for the reviews an yes, Sesshomaru is alittle out of character but wouldn't you be too if you thought you would lose the person of your dreams? and omfg i thought i was the only one to call my jamies nighties lmao! I am sorry again for the misspellings, word pad does infact hate me...

"Rin wake up..." A soothing voiced called out to her, breaking her erotic dream.

" Five more minutes, just getting to the good part..." Rin said hiding her face back in to the pillow. Snuggleing in to the feeling of warmth at her back, and the happiness of her dream.

His hands traced her body causing goose bumps to spread along where his fingers danced. Sesshomaru grinned, as his hands skimmed lower, and Rin's mouth opened with a silent 'ah!' Sesshomaru shifted her body pushing her gently to her back, and pulled her legs up.

"I'll show you the good part..." Sesshomaru said as he pushed inside her slightly wet vagina. Rin's eyes popped open startled and then fell back shut, rocking in to the amazing feeling of him so deep inside her.

" Do you want me to make you cum, my little Rin-ai?" Sesshomaru asked as he pounded in to her. She was still tight, it amazed him, that even after their day long and night long activities she was still just as tight as when they had begun, maybe even tighter.

" Hai Sesshomar-sama..." Rin panted pulling her knees closer to herself and pushing against his every push. " Make your little Rin-ai cum!" Sesshomaru growled as her vagina squeezed around him. Sesshomaru grabbed her legs and pushed them up, grabbing the backs of her knees, and leaned his whole body in to them. The angle was deeper, Sesshomaru moved in closer, and started quick deep stabs, he could feel her body Spaming around his hardness. "Fuck me my Lord... fuck your little Rin-ai"

Rin pushed her body on to her elbows, pushing to kiss Sesshomaru while he pounded in to her small body. Rin screamed in to her kiss, feeling her orgasm claim her body, her body clutching tightly on to Sesshomaru, her hands gripping the bed spread. Sesshomaru rocked trying to continue her orgasm, her mouth seperated from his, and found his shoulder, she bit in moaning from his countinuous thrusts.

Sesshomaru pushed her on to her back never breaking their conection, Rin's mouth bit down harder as he pounded in to her core again and again.

"Harder Rin, bite harder!" Sesshomaru said as he raveshed her body with his. " Kami your so tight." Sesshomaru's body glisened with sweat fighting against his need to finsh, the need to spill his seed inside her. Rin's mouth closed tighter around his shoulder, her teeth making harsh indents in to his hot flesh. Seshomaru garbbed one of her nipples giving a tight pinch, and twisted. Rin's teeth peirce skin as she screamed in to him, as her body spasmed, pulsing as she climaxed. Seeshomaru ripped away from her, leaning backwards, he grabbed on of her arms pulling her forward.

"Turn... turn over on your knees. " Sesshomaru growled as he tried to pull and push her in to position. Rin rolled, and lifted her self in to postion. Sesshomaru shoved himself inside her, quickly, pushing her body flush against the bed her ass pointed in the air. He growled low in his chest sending vibrations in to her body, as she gave a little yip. 'He's so deep I can almost feel him in my throat.' Rin thought as she tried to rock in to him more. Sesshomaru grabbed her hips, stopping her from pushing back and forced himself in and out just by the push and pull of his own hips. " Rin, don't move too much I'm about to cum, if you keep doing that I won't last. I want to feel you cum around me once more... while I fill you." Sesshomaru rolled his hips hitting that spot inside her

Rin nodded in to the pillow, to over gone with how hot she was to answer aloud. ' Fuck fuck fuck...' Her mind kept screaming as he ran back over that spot in side her again and again. Sesshomaru pushed her body lower, deepening the angle even more. 'He's gonna make me cum again!' Rin's mind moaned as she felt the warmth spread over her. His hand snaked around her body finding her clit rubbing in tight, fast circles. Her body hummed against him, She screamed in to the pillow as her body went still and then thrashed against him. Her orgasmed wrapped around him milking out his seed in to her. Sesshomaru leaned down and bit in to her shoulder, reopening the mark. Groaning in to her shoulder as her blood added to the sensation of her cumming him in to a hard orgasm. His body rocked slowing as each push released another shot in to her. Filling her with his scent, his seed, his essence.

"Fuck... Your so good!" Sesshomaru moaned in to her shoulder still his teeth inside her. Rin's body still humming, jerked as he removed his mouth from her. he rested his body more on top of hers but made sure that he wasn't crushing her.

" You know, you're gonna have to stop bitting me there. I want it to heal so it doesn't turn in to a scar." Rin thought about it and then laughed, "I still remember the last scar you gave me and that thing is still as ugly as sin!" Rin laughed again.

"Oh my Kami! Stop laughing..." Sesshomaru said as he lowered his head, resting on her right shoulder blade. " Your whole entire body squeezes when you laugh!" Sesshomaru gasped as she squeezed her own walls in a pattern. One, two, three, release. One, two, three, release. Her walls clutching him first at the entrance, then deeper. then fully, last she released and began again. " Kami..." Sesshomaru gasped in to her shoulder, the rythm was intoxicating and already he could feel himself begining to harden... his lust for her stirring again.

"If you don't stop... Your gonna have to go to school... smelling and looking...like you just spent the last fifteen hours haveing... Ah!" Sesshomaru said in between her pulsings and gasped as her body yanked itself from under him. She rolled over, and looked innocently up to him.

" We have been having sex for the last fifteen hours or so..." Rin looked down to her body, then raised a hand feeling first her face and then tried to comb a hand threw her hair finding nothing but knots. " But your right... I don't want to go to school like this."

" So a shower it is?" Sesshomaru asked. She nodded her head and went to get up. Sesshomaru got himself up, grabbed two towels and followed her in to the bathroom that was connected to his room.

Rin held out a hand, stopping him from entering in after her and shut the door in his face.

"What the hell Rin, I have to shower too, and after our little session we have less time then I had planned!" Sesshomaru tried to twist the door handle finding it already locked.

" I'll be done in a second, go... go find what your gonna wear today!" Rin said trying to hide the fact that she had to pee. " Sess you can come in in like ...ten seconds" Rin went to the bathroom, washed her hands, unlocked the door and climbed in to the shower. She didn't even hear him open the door. His hands reached around her body feeling the tempeture of the water, and then grabbed the front of her as his body moved to her back.

" If you needed to go to the bathroom, why didn't you just say so?" Sesshomaru asked dumb founded... he didn't like this feeling.

" Its embarssing! Telling your boyfriend that you have to go, right before you shower?" Rin shook her head and then went about getting her body wet. She couldn't look at him, it was too embaressing!

" Your just human. You have to go sometime..." Sesshomaru said then leaned past her and turned up the heat. " I like it hotter, brace yourself its about-" Sesshoamru was cut off by an exhausted sigh, Rin leaned her body futher in to the jets of steaming hot water, feeling it dance threw her hair and down her body. She turned her body so that her hair was directly under the spray of water soaking her hair and washing away all of the knots in her neck and back.

" Sess... can you hand me the shampoo..." Rin said holding out her hand, never opening her closed eyes.

The water cascaded down her body, following the natural curves of her neck, chest, stomach, hips, the tiny neat patch of hair, the muscles in her thighs, her calfs and finally drifting to her feet and down the drain. His eyes seemed to follow the water making its desent almost in a trance. Rin's arm reached out futher as if asking for something.

"No, I'll wash your hair." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed the bottle and poured a quarter sized amount in his hand, Rin turned her back to him and leaned her head back. The shower head's spray once again caressing the front of her. His hands massaged the apple scented shampoo threw her hair making sure he got ever inch. Rin breathed a sigh of comfort, as her body leaned in to his strong hands. He tapped her shoulder indicating that she should rinse, under the water his hands found her hair again, rinsing her from the soap. Rin raised her arms holding on to his shoulders, for some reason his hands in her hair... it made her knees want to give out.

Sesshomaru pulled her neck up and he kissed her there under the raining of the shower, his lips soft and wet as he pressed a sweet light kiss. As he pulled back Rin looked at his questionably. His hand found the conditioner and he squirted the the same amount in to his had again and motioned for her to turn. She did of course. His hands found her again this time even softer, massaging what felt like every tendrel of her head individualy.

"You looked so perfect under the shower head, the water rushing down your neck and back." Sesshomaru said answering her questioning look from earlier. " You reminded me of a water Hime..." Sesshomaru shook his head and traded places with her to get his own hair wet. He bent to grab the shampoo but Rin stopped him, taking it in to her own hands. She put a dime sized drop in her hand and spread it around with the other. Sesshomaru turned and bent to give her his hair. His body had to lean much futher than hers did inorder for her to wash his hair.

" I only know of the moon hime, not a water one..." Rin said rubbing the shampoo in to his scalp. " Was she as beautiful as Kaguya- hime?" Rin asked and then tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and then started to rinse out his own hair.

" She was of this world, and many compare her as less..." Sesshomaru drained his hair, and then grabbed the conditioner and put it in his own hand as she watched him. " But you... You seem to put them both to shame..." Sesshomaru said staring in to her eyes. Rin blushed, ' How could he compare me to a celestrial princess?' Rin asked herself 'I put them both to shame...?'

Sesshomaru grabbed the body wash pouring enough for two in to his hands, lathering it up in the down pour, he went to quick work washing her beautiful body, and then on to his own. Sesshomaru rinsed himself, and then pulled her in under the water with him. He followed the curves of her body wipping away the remnants of soap from her body. Then rinsed her hair of the conditioner.

" Sesshomaru... Is this all a dream?" Rin whispered as his hands again rubbed into her scalp, and then down her back combing out all the knots with his fingers. Sesshomaru stilled and then gently kissed her on the lips.

" If it is a dream, then i don't want to wake up... ever. I would live happily in this dream for eternity... if only to have one more second in your arms." Sesshomaru said pulling her soaking body in to his own. His words wrapped her in a blanket of comfort and love.

" I love you, Sesshomaru." Rin said back squeezing his body in to a tight hug. " Lets end this, morning the way that this all started..." Rin said hinting that she wanted him once again.

" Us getting in to a fight one after another?" Sesshomaru asked smirking at his own joke. ' We do seem to fight alot...' Sesshomaru said to himself as he held her closer to him.

" I was talking about having sex in this nice steamly shower, but if you would perfer to fight... I think I got one more in me." Rin said smirking back at him. His hold on her tightened just a fraction as her words touched his ears.

"And what exactly do we have to fight about in this perfect moment?" Sesshomaru asked releasing her little leaning down to kiss her.

" We could fight about the way that your pervese sexual likings have started to rub off on me..." Rin said her hand brushing her teeth marks lightly with just the tips of her fingers.

" I only asked you to do it harder, you were already biting me..." Sesshomaru said against her cheek kissing while he talked.

" Or we could fight about how you asked not me but my parents out... You just kinda assumed that we were offically boyfriend and girlfriend..." Rin said his mouth moving down her wet jaw line.

" Uhm..." Sesshomaru said as he continued kissing her now at the base of her throat, he kissed her pulse point loving how her heart seemed to skip a beat as his tongue slipped out tasting her skin.

"We could fight about... How you... You always seem... To..." Rin lost her train of thought as Sesshomaru continued his trail down her body till he came to her breasts. " Kami, your really good at that..."

" Um hum" Sesshomaru agreed with her as he teased her nipple with his tongue somemore. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck, lossing the ablity to hold herself up. Her knees were ice and his skilled tongue was fire along her skin, she was melting right in to him. Sesshomaru moved to the other nipple, loving that it was already hard and ready for him.

"hummmm..." Rin moaned leaning her head back loving the feeling of his mouth and the hot water caressing her skin. Sesshomaru moved away from both nipples and lifted Rin up, leaning her in to the wall the water raining down on both of them. Her leggs wrapped aroung him, and instantly she felt him. He was hard and ready for her, and the water might actually act as some type of lubricant.

"Rin, grip my shoulders, this might not feel too go at first..." Sesshomaru said as he shoved his head inside her. The water did not act as a lubricant, it was the opposite, it was almost as if the water was washing away her own jucies. Sesshomaru pushed going deeper in to her warmth, her lack of wetness making it almost painful.

" Keep going, make me cum my Sesshomaru-sama" Rin said cooing in to his ear to destract herself. Sesshomaru pushed some more with his hips, but again her tightness and lack of liquid made it harsh.

" Love," Sesshomaru rested his head on her shoulder giving up. " We can't do this... if we keep going I'm either gonna hurt you or I'm a break him." Sesshomaru said nodding his head to his dick. " We can try this again when we have some lube or... something"

Sesshomaru slowly pulled out of her, he hadn't even made it a forth of the way inside. He pulled her legs from arond him and put her back on her own two feet.

"Besides, its probaly time to get out and dressed for school." Sesshomaru said placing a gentle kiss on her fore head. Her hand reached for him before she even realized waht she was doing.

" I'm not done with you yet... I may not to wet enough there for you to fuck me, but my mouth is always wet for the taste of you." Rin said dropping to her knees before he knew what she was doing. Her mouth was around him, licking and teasing before he had time to protest.

" Shi... Fuck!" Sesshomaru gasped as her tongue ran along the rim of his head and down his shatf as she swallowed him. she continued, licking his head then shoving him down her throat over and over again.

His knees shook as he watched himself disappear in to her mouth over and over again.

Her throat to swore to continue such harshness much longer she went down as far as comfortable and slid quickly up and down his half length. Her hand pumped the other half as the other massaged his ball sack. She smiled on his length as she felt them start to tighten.

Rin backed off his length continuing with her hand and looked up at him, his eyes were wide, his body bowing above her.

" Talk dirty to me Sesshomaru-sama, tell your little Rin-ai what you want her to do." Rin said seductively as she pulled his tip back in to her mouth.

" Thats right, suck me!" Sesshoamru said putting his hands on the back of her head guiding her to be faster. " Fuck me with that tight mouth of your's!" Sesshomaru's head feel back at the feel of her tongue darting over his tip.

" Harder, Rin... Faster my little Ai." Sesshomaru's hands forced her down his dick faster making her take more in to her mouth. Now her mouth covered three-fourths of his dick as her hands pumped along his base, and his balls. " Use light teeth, Rin"

She opened her mouth wider letting not only her tongue and cheeks to suck him. A light pressure of teeth skimmed the side of his penis, as he shivered in to her.

" Rin, I want to cum in side you," Sesshomaru said feeling the tightness swell as her teeth grazed his skin. " I want you to taste my seed, to swallow it all!" Sesshomaru said as he shoved his dick inside her mouth, holding her head in place as her fucked her tight mouth. Her head gave a quick bob as he let her up for a short beath and then back down on his dick.

Rin allowed him to push fully in to her throat as she started to hum her agreeance that she wanted to taste him. The vibrations from her throat threw him over board, he pulled in and out of her mouth as he mouth and tongue gathered all of his essence and she swallowed without even a thought of spitting it out. Sesshomaru felt her throat convoulse as she swallowed his seed and still more came out.

" That's right drink it down my hungry Rin-ai." Sesshomaru said thrusting once more in to her mouth. Finally spent Sesshomaru pulled all the way out of her mouth, and leaned his left half against the wall afraid to fall down. Rin turned of the now only slightly warm water, and pulled the curtain open, retraving one of the towels she wrapped it arounf herself and stepped out to the shower.

"I'll meet you in the bedroom..." Rin said turning to give him a light kiss on the cheek and then walked out the door.

"Shit... I think I've created a monster..." Sesshomaru said as he watched her go. He grabbed his own towel and started to dry his head, his lower half still too sensitive to be touched just yet. He rethought about how his little Rin-ai had be transefered from his innocent childhood friend to a Sexy vixen in a matter of little over fifteen hours. ' Maybe we've created a sex goddess' Sesshomaru's mind reeled in delight, fully satisfied that he had filled her womb, and her stomach with his seed.

" Sesshomaru-sama are you comming?" Rin called from inside the bedroom.

"Yeah im comming." Sesshomaru said still shakey as he step out of the tub.

Rin came to the door way completely dressed carrying her comb and toothbrush in her hands.

Rin kissed him on the cheek.

" I love you Sesshomaru-sama."

" Hai and I love you Rin-ai." Sesshomaru kissed her on the lips and then left spanking her on the ass as he walked in to his bedroomato get dressed.

' Wicked little vixen..." Sesshomaru thought as he dressed and got ready for school. They walked around each other never in the others way and in ten minutes they left the house turning left to get breakfeast, and then raced to school. 


	5. Nature at its best

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or mannerisms. I only own the idea of the story, and well... i own the sex scenes too! Thanks again for all the reviews, omfg your reviews make me blush and giggle in the best sort of way! yes i agree more DRAMA! And of corse more SEX! And sorry for such a short chapter before, also for taking so long with this chapter. I feel so bad when i can't post something with in a week... I'm sorry again for the misspellings... wordpad and i haven't come to a liking just yet, hopefully in future chapters we can come to an understanding.

Rin jumped out of Sesshomaru's car, looking around at all the people staring at her. She knew of two reasons why they should stare but still it made a girl self consious when every person; boys, girls, and teachers starred as she exited the car. The first was ovious she Kato Rin was getting out of the Inutosai Sesshomaru's car, the other was the giant bruised bite!

Rin tried her best to ignore all of them, but really how do you ignore every person that you pass?

" I think all of them are jealous, the girls of your beauty... the boys, well they're thinking about what they want to do you." Sesshomaru said as he placed his arm around her shoulder. then kissed her bruse. " They wounder if your a screamer... or if your body is as startiling naked as it is clothed." Sesshomaru grinned as she blushed a beautiful crimson.

" How do you know what the boys are thinking?" Rin said leaning in to his chest as his arm tightened.

" Because if I saw you like this with another guy, I'd wonder too... Then I'd punch him in the face!" Sesshomaru said as he lightly laughed at her reaction. Her mouth was open, her eyes wide.

" Sess, be serious..." Rin said punching him lightly in the stomach

" I'm always serious Rin-ai, just sometimes, its also fun to be a playful serious." Sesshomaru said and kissed her check lightly. " If you want we can give them alittle show... maybe a kiss here, a caress there." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her lips and grabbed her ass. Rin's fading blush regrew feeling his hand on her ass for all the school to see.

" I see Sessy-san has got another whore!" Kagura said as she passed them walking quickly to her locker.

Rin's body stilled like a deer caught in the headlights of an on coming car.

Sesshomaru stared daggers in to Kagura's back watching the slut walk quickly by them.

" Just another jealous girl, trying to make you feel less..." Sesshomaru said as he rubbed his hand along her arm. He walked her to her first class kissing her goodbye, and then walking back to Kagura's locker. She stood waitting for him. The hall empty showing that class had already started.

" What the fuck Sesshomaru, your father and mine made a deal! You were supose to give me a full 7 years, until your pattern started again to try and win your demon over." Kagura said as she was fumming 'How dare he mark that whore! He's supposed to be mine!'

" The demon chose her, along time ago. Way before my father made that deal, and long before you decided that you wanted me. The demon has made its choice now quit being such a little piss ant and behave like the lesser demon that you are." Sesshomaru's voice was now a deep growl. ' How dare she try and rub that deal back in my face!'

" A deals a deal!" Kagura said as her own demon rose to the surface. " I don't even care if you keep the little slut, but the fact that you marked her! I am supose to be your mate not her! Not some little human whore!"

Sesshomaru's eyes bleed red, ' How dare she question me!' His demon screamed through out his body. His hand reached out, his body slammed hers in to the locker, and wrapped around her neck.

" Don't you ever call her a whore! Don't call her a slut! Don't ever talk about her again! Don't ever even look at her!" Sesshomaru's demon hissed at her his hand squeezing tighter and tighter with every sentence. "You don't even compare to her!, Your nothing but a lowly lesser demon who can't even spark an interest in me." Sesshoamru said as his claws dug in to her flesh. He was so close to ending her life, when another hand placed itself on his arm and ripped it a way from her throat.

"Sesshomaru, go to class." Inuyasha said as he released his brother's arm. He put his body between the two, as Kagura coughed trying to regain her composure and enough air to stop the burning with in her chest.

" Inuyasha, stay out of this. This pesant insulted my mate... her life was forfited as soon as she spoke in such a manner." Sesshomaru said as his eyes blazed blood red. " If you don't move, I'll destroy you as well. Now hanyou move!" Sesshoamru said as he took a swing at Kagura.

" Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed him away again

" Is that anyway to address your Lord, little brother? When I tell you to move, I demand it!" Sesshomaru said taking another swipe, this time his hand skidded along the front of the locker as Inuyasha pulled himself and Kagura out of the way.

" Brother think about what your doing, if you kill her not only will there be concequences but also... will Rin really want to be mated to such a monster!" Inuyasha said as he dodged himself and Kagura out of his brothers claws.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed golden as he heard Rin's name, ' Will she say no to me? Will my killing this insignificant whore cause Rin to run from me?' Sesshomaru's mind reeled with the posibilities, ' Yes she'll leave us...' Sesshomaru's demon said as it faded completely from him, Sesshomaru shook his head calming down. "Kagura, I'm free of this deal... I spared your life and that should be payment enough to your father for this broken deal." Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Inuyasha, "Now get out of here while you still have your life Wind demon."

Kagura ran.

" Inuyasha, your a moron, I would have killed you." Sesshomaru said as he looked down the deserted hall way in both directions " Thank you brother, for stopping me." With that Sesshomaru walked away from him to his first periode.

First periode, then second passed without much incident a few classmates asked her about Sesshomaru, others commented about her bruise. Others still whispered of Kagura's finger print bruises on her neck, rumors started around the school, some claiming that Rin had threatened to kill her if she kept perssuing Sesshomaru, some claiming that Kagura had started the fight and got her ass kicked. Rin perfered the second one. The thought of someone, anyone kicking Kagura's ass made her smile, sometimes even giggle to herself.

Third periode, Sesshomaru walked with her to class and they sat together.

"Alright class, I was thinking that were gonna have a little experiment. I want each person to pair off." Ritato Sensai said as he brought the class to attention, after he had called roll. " One girl to one boy... "

"Partner?" Rin asked as she leaned to Sesshomaru, he gave a quick nod and then looked back to the front of the class.

"Okay, now everyone, send one person to get two of each work sheets and then the other person, go grab four different colored Sharpes" Ritato Sensai said as he looked over the class, " Alice go sit with... Kagura and Hiten"

" Markers or papers?" Rin asked as she stood.

" I'll get the papers, don't really want all those boys to be staring at your ass as you bend down to get the work sheets." Sesshomaru said as he too got up and looked at her shapely bottom, the tight jeans and thong that she was wearing didn't seem to hide much of anything. Same could be said of her tank top, which clung to her upper body.

" I highly doubt that any body is staring at my ass, except you." Rin said as she walked off to get the papers. Rin bent and grabbed two of each paper, as she walked back she notice the line of boys turn their heads away as she passed. Rin looked away in amazement, ' He was right they were starring at my ass!'

" Told you..." Sesshomaru said as he sat down after her, pulling his desk flush with hers no cracks between them.

Rin nodded her head and then gave him his papers. Looking over her own trying to figure out what this 'experiment' was about. Rin blushed her eyes widening as she read the top line of the second page ' Consious Sexual thoughts'. Advanced Psychology really sucks sometimes.

" Now class you're all seniors in this class so I expect some adult behavior as we're doing this project, this is as I said before an experiment, if you guys can hadled it I believe we can futher discuss the sexual parts of Psychology." Ritato Sensai said picking up the first page he went threw each part explaining how each person would not be filling out their own answers but their partners.

" Please begin, you'll have the rest of class to finish the three pages, I expect the papers on my desk at the end of class. Oh, and I'll be walking around the class taking my own notes as this processes." Sensai said as he dismissed the class to their work.

" Okay, so ummm first question. How often do you think about sex?" Rin asked blushing a red deeper than crimson and brighter than hot pink.

" With you, or just in general?" Sesshomaru said smirking, ' God I love the way that her whole face blushes at the thought of anything sexual!'

" Just answer the question Sess, and then after we've finished all of the work sheets you can make me blush all you want."

" Okay, fine. Ummm I would say I think about sex maybe once every... half hour?" Sesshomaru said shrugging " Maybe more if i see something I'm interested in..."

" Okay, well I would say maybe once an hour and a half... ish?" Rin said also shrugging, " More when I see something too."

"Okay" Sesshomaru said as he wrote it down. 'Hour and a half my ass!' His demon snorted in his head as he remembered last night and this morning. " When your thinking about sex, do you find yourself always in the situation?"

" Yes, I'm not very much in to voyerism..." Rin said a little uncomfortable with the question.

" I like porn, I don't mind thinking about other people..." Sesshomaru said

" Okay umm, next question... Do you have erotic dreams, and how often?" Rin stumbled around this question, ' I have to answer this! Oh my Kami, he gonna think I'm some kind of perv!'

" Yes, maybe three times a week sometimes more." Sesshomaru answered honestly

" Yes... four times a week... " Rin said voice low.

" Am I in them?" Sesshomaru asked honestly interested.

" Next question!" Rin said advoiding his question. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in frustation.

" Fine, Within one week, how many times do you think about having sex?" Sesshomaru asked loving how her body froze

" ... I don't know..."

" A guesstimate?"

" Sesshomaru, I think about it every time I think about you..."

" Rin guess or I'm gonna put some redicuous number like a billion..."

" Fine! ... 50..." Rin blushed

" 100 times... one for each time I think of a new postion I want to see you wreathing in." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, making sure that no one else could hear him.

Rin cleared her throat.

" You guys are almost done... I see one group is having no problem with this highly adult conversation!" Ritato Sensai said as he walk to them checking on their progress.

" That's because they'll fucking. And from the look of that bit, I'd say it was good!" Hiten yelled out.

Rin's eyes grew to the size of saucers. The class bursted in to frantic, nervous laughter. Some of them waitting for one of them to protest.

" Class! This is exactly the kind of childhood behavior that I wanted left out of this classroom!" Ritato Sensai said as he shoot looks of disappointment aroind the room. " To say something so cruel about a classmate just because they're doing better work than you... Its childish!"

" But Ritato Sensai, they are fucking!" Hiten yelled back as if defending himself.

"DETENTION HITEN!" Ritato Sensai said above the laughter in the class. Rin's eyes were never going to go back to the proper size, ever!

" Ritato Sensai, although it is no one's business, the reason why Rin are so far along is because we have decided to not judge each others answers. We have made the agreement that each others answers doesn't leave each other... and well you." Sesshomaru's voice was like a sonic boom in the now silent classroom.

" Good, an excellent example of adult behavior, and making it through an uncomfortable sistuation!" Sensai wrote something down and continued his walk around the room.

" Such a smooth talker..." Rin said quietly.

" Yes I am, I got you back didn't I?"

The rest of the class passed quickly and then Sesshomaru walked hand in hand out to his car. Both had agreed on skipping lunch and study block.

" I'm so happy to finally be out of there. I never thought that day would end!" Rin said as she let herself relax into the car seat as he drove back to his house. Last night, he had told her that he would take her in to the pool and by Kami, she was gonna go swimming!

" It wasn't that bad..." Sesshomaru said as he drove down the roads.

" Wasn't so bad! Hump!" Rin snorted. " How can you say that? We we're like the hotest topic in high school. Not to mention the whole pyschology class discusion! Ugh I hate Hiten!"

"Yes well Hiten's father and Kagura's are pretty close so that was to be expected." Sesshomaru said as he thought about the wind demons relation to the sky demons. 'Fuck I hate elemental demons...'

" Why the hell are so many families in our school conected to each other?" Rin asked realizing that almost everyone's family was connected to atleast on other family. " Does your family have a connection to any other families besides mine...?"

"Yes... We have other connections..." Sesshomaru answered a little bit uncomfortable with this discusion.

" Like Kagomae's family, and Miroku's and Sango's?" Rin asked tring to get a better understanding. " I ment besides the obvious Sesshomaru. Does your family have a connecton with Hiten's family? or Kagura's?"

" My family has a connection with pretty much everyone..." Sesshomaru said as he turned in to his drive way.

" So that's why your so popular? I mean its not like you had to fight or try hard to get in good with the popular crowd at school." Rin said a little jelous.

" That and my amazingly good looks, mustn't forget about those..." Sesshomaru said teasing slightly.

" I don't think I will ever be able to forget about those. Is anyone home?" Rin asked a miscevious smile spreading across her lips.

'God I love those lips, so full and pink like a single rose bud, and warm just for me.' Sesshoamru thought then smiled himself.

" No, Inuyasha is still in school, and dad shouldn't be home till tomorrow night. And the staff should have left by now, they only stay till about twelveish. Why?" Sesshoamru asked knowing fully what she wanted to do.

" Well I was thinking we could go for a walk in the forest, then afterwards we could go for a swim in the pool... and then after that you could take me home." Rin smiled as Sesshomaru's grin faded.

" If thats what you want to do Rin-ai, than thats what we'll do." Sesshomaru's smirk was all but gone now ' Perhaps I don't know what she wants to do...'

" Good!" Rin said as she exited the car and started to walk in to the forest, she knew exactly where she wanted to go. The old tree fort was exactly where she wanted to be right now.

Sesshoamru follwed behind her slightly confused. 'Why did she want to go for a walk... I wanted to take her in the pool!' Sesshomaru's demon yelled as he watched Rin's hips swing back and forth as she walked away from him. ' Later, we'll claim her in the pool later. For now we'll do what she wants to do!'

Rin stopped right inside the clearing, it was exactly as she remembered it, the fallen logs pushed and pulled into place to make seats, old wooden planks set up to make walls around a strudy oak tree.

" Do you remember when we were younger," Rin asked as she walked and brushed her hand on the walls of the tree fort, "You said this was gonna be our home after we got married?"

" I remember, I also said that our children would play in the forest like demons and scare the shit out of the town people." Sesshomaru blushed.

" Will this still be our home, if we got married?" Rin asked playfully.

" If you want it to be... I was thinking more along the lines of a mansion, with a pool, and a jungle-gym in the back for the kids to play on. You do know we're gonna have like seven kids, right?"

Rin laughed, the way he spoke it was almost as if he had already planed out their future.

" Your mind works in mysterious ways, Sesshomaru." Rin said

Sesshomaru walked up next to her, his eyes glazed over remembering all the things he had promised her her in this very spot. He bent down to kiss her. 'No, those were childish promises. The promises I make to her now, those are real.'

"Rin, I love you." Sesshomaru sighed into her mouth as their kiss began to deepen. His hands wound around her holding her to him.

Rin pushed him away, gently enough that he didn't fall to the ground, but harsh enough that he stumbled away a feww feet.

" Sesshomaru-sama, what would you have your Rin-ai do for you?" Rin dropped to her knees and started to slowly crawl to him, her body swaying seductively to the music in her head. Sesshoamru's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Never in his life had he ever thought that his precious little Rin-ai, would crawl on hands and knees to him in such a seductive way.

" Whatever she would want to give..." Sesshomaru's voice was just barely louder than a whisper.

" Ah lord, you give too much freedom to your Rin-ai, what if she should want to take you right here and now in the dirt?" Rin's voice was husky her crawl slow and delibert. When she finally did reach him, she went back on her leggs, staring up at him.

" I... I think my Rin-ai should do what ever she wants to do!" Sesshomaru said his voice now louder but rougher depper more masciline.

" My Sesshomaru-sama, your Rin-ai knows exactly what she wants." Rin put her hands on his pants and started to pull them down. His pants fell before her on to the ground, exposing his boxers to her hungry eyes. She paused trying to decide what would be the best way to continue. To be slow and sexy or fast and get to the better parts.

" Sesshomauru-sama, would you like me to pleasure you?" Rin asked as she again place her hand on the band of his boxers ready to pull.

Sesshomaru pushed down his boxers, and exposed himself to her. He was already erect and in his hand positioning himself infront of her mouth.

" Suck it, my bitch..." Sesshomaru said as her mouth worked its way down his shaft. His words ran shivers down her body. Her mouth working up and down his cock. Her hands grabbed at his lower half pumping up and down, her tongue playing with the ridge along his head.

" My bitch," Sesshomaru growled as he felt himself being swallowed down her throat to the base of him. 'If she keeps going, I'm going to finish in her mouth.' Sesshomaru thought. His demon whispered to him, 'Don't spill in to her mouth, I want to take her again and again!'

Rin moaned as his hands wound in to her hair, pulling her to him.

"Let me control, let me fuck your tight little mouth!" Sesshomaru growled as she dropped her hands from his body, giving him permission. His hands pulled her harder pulling as she sucked and licked along his length as he fucked her mouth. He bucked in to her wet mouth backing away just long enough for her to breathe and then back down her throat.

" You want me to fuck you don't you?" Sesshomaru asked his hands balling in to her hair holding her tight, " You want me to shove you against this fort, and fuck you like your my bitch, don't you?"

Rin moan yes, afraid to nod her head. 'I want him so bad! It feels so good to have him in my mouth!' She groaned as he pulled all the way out of her mouth and pulled her up by her shoulders and plunged his tongue in to her mouth. The kiss was deep and probbing, he was pushing her to the fort, walking quickly but not quick enough with his pants around his ankles. Keeping her so close to himself he could feel her heat radiating from her crotch, he lifted her up and pushed her flush against the old fort. Rin gaspped breaking their kiss as her legs wrapped around him.

" Fuck me my Lord, Fuck me!" Rin moaned out as his hands grabbed the front of her skin tight tank top and ripped it apart, and pushed her bra up exposing a path to her nipple. His mouth captured it, Rin's body bowed against his mouth.

Sesshomaru tore his attention away from her nipple, putting her down on her feet he rushed to unbutton her pants, pushing them down around her ankles and pulled one foot completly out of her pants. His hands traveled back up her legs and up her thighs spreading her legs futher apart.

" Beg me to lick your little clit, my bitch. Beg me to satisfy both our hungers." His mouth was pressed against her thigh, more than ready to lick her till she came in to his mouth.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin moaned as she pushed her body in to his mouth, "Please, make this ache go away!" Her words were filled with the passion of her need, filled with her desire for him.

Sesshomaru bite lightly on her hood, and sunk his finger in to her. She was dripping wet, he licked her clit slowly his tongue dancing around the little nub. His fingures pumped in and out as tongue teased her more.

" More, Kami! More, oh my...Sesshomaru more!" Rin screamed as his other hand reached up to tweek her exposed nipple.

" Come for me My Bitch!" Sesshomaru whispered in to her, his breath blowing over her wet clit.

" Fuck...Fuck! Ohmykami!" Rin screamed as his tongue and finger made her orgasm. "Fuck!" Rin moaned coming down from her peak

" I'm not done with you yet." Sesshomaru said as he got up and pulled her up and on to his waist. He manuvered himself to her enterance and waited as her mind caught back up with his speed.

" Are you ever gonna be?" Rin asked taking in the situation she was in, her eyes staring down at his length, pushing her lower half more against him, and her upper body against the fort behind her.

" No..." Sesshomaru said as he slowly pushed himself in to her. " I'll never be done with you..." Sesshoamru said as he hit her back wall. Buried as deep inside of her, he knew he would never grow tired of her, never grow tired of her body.

Rin raised her body on top of his and pushed down trying to use the wall behind her to ride him. Sesshoamru pulled out of her and pushed back inside to her hilt, as she rode him making sure that his cokck never once completely left her warmth.

"Am I wet for you, My Sesshoamru-sama?" Rin's voice hitched as she asked. "Am I tight enough for you, my lord?"

" So wet, almost too tight my love!" Sesshomaru growled as he pushed himself in and out of her, his hands on her hips as she danced above him.

" Fuck Sesshomaru, its too much!" Rin moaned pulling back trying to pull out of his hold. " Sesshomaru, its too much!"

Sesshoamru held on to her pushing into her harder, rocking his body harder in to her. He held her against the wall of the fort, His left hand roaming her body, trying to quiet her nervousness.

" Just relax in to it Love, trust me!" Sesshomaru paused moving his body against her to deepen the angle making it sharper. " Believe me, it will be worth it!"

Rin leaned forward her mouth capturing his, her tongue pericing his mouth, as his penis impaled her with pleasure. Rin tore her mouth away, hiding her face into his shoulder as she screamed, exposing her neck to him.

'She is ours, bite her! Mark her as ours!' Sesshomaru's demon screamed in his mind. 'She is ours! Make it so she will always be ours!' Sesshomaru growled as his teeth sunk in to her shoulder, his power flowing in to her. Her body squeeze and pulsated around his manhood. His moan griggled as her blood seeped in to his mouth.

Sesshomaru's pace quickened as her blood pulsed in to his mouth and down his throat. His power grew pouring in to his mark, her body spasmed around him as another orgasm racked her body, feeling his power grow inside her body making her and his need one. Sesshomaru broke his mouth away from her and howled as he pushed futher into her body coming to his finish spilling his demonic seed into her waitting womb.

Rin's body rocked again with another orgasm as Sesshomaru finished pumping in to her, slowing his pace, wanting her to finish again, he rubbed his finger against her already engored clit brining her for a fifth time.

"Fuck!" Rin moaned as he held her against the fort wall. Her head shot back as an after shock ripped threw her body. The wall to the fort fell back, and the two landed in to the old now broken down fort, Rin on her back, and Sesshomaru on top still inside of her.

"Fuck!" Rin said looking around her, as the dust finally settled around them. "We broke the fort!"

Sesshomaru laughed as he gently pulled himself out of her and rolled on to his back.

" Sesshomaru this isn't funny, we broke our childhood hang out! By having rough sex against it!" Rin busted out laughing as she finished.

Sesshomaru rolled over and rubbed his hand along her face pulling himself closer to kiss her passionately.

"Please tell me you're not ready again are you?" Rin groaned in to his lips. "You really will be the death of me!"

" Umh no not yet... But maybe alittle later. Before I take you home for the night..." Sesshoamru said as he kissed her again, this time a gentle kiss on the lips.

" I think I need to get up, there's dirt on my ass and thighs!" Rin dusted her self off, trying to get it all off but in effect smearing her sweat and other bodily fluids in to the dirt making mud all over her backside.

" I think you need a shower, Love." Sesshoamru said as he himself rose from the ruins of their childhood play house. Rin looked down almost worried that the fort would fall futher in around them.

" We can rebuild it... Or I could build you a real home. A home were we could live, where we could be together forever, our children running around the house and lawn as we watch and laugh..." Sesshomaru wound his arms around her resting his hands on her stomach, he kissed her shoulder as he finished his sentance, kissing his mark, kissing his show of love.

" Don't I deserve a proposal, before you start tauting me with a home built from scratch, children, and a happily ever after?" Rin blushed as she grinned. 'Yes it would be a happily ever after...'

Sesshomaru let go of her for a second turning her to him as he got down on his knee. Rin blushed crimson as she watched her love getting down on his knee before her, them both mostly naked standing before their now broken childhood hang out.

"Sesshomaru, oh my god... Stand up!" Rin pulled at his hands trying to pull him up, trying to get him off his knee. " Sesshomaru, I didn't mean right now! I meant later... down the road. When we're sure that this is what we both want... for forever."

" Rin-ai..." Sesshomaru stood at her insistance " Fine, I can wait besides I still have to ask your parents for real this time." He kissed her cheek and pulled up his pants from around his ankles to his hips. Brushing his shirt and pants free of dirt.

' We don't need to ask anyone's permission, we have already claimed her as mate!' Sesshomaru's demon moaned in to his head. 'I know you're just as happy as me to finally have claimed her! Her sweet taste, her tight young body, her love of us!'

Sesshoamru winced at that...' No, her love of me, she doesn't know of you!' Sesshoamru's mind whispered the words and soon his demon was trying to get out.

' How dare you! If it wasn't for me we would still be pinning after her! As pathetic as you were watching her every move in class. We choose her, and we love her! And now, every demon will know that we have claimed her. No man can ever touch her except us!'

"Sess... is something wrong?" Rin asked her brow raised " You look as if your stuck in here..." Rin's hand passed over his brow and then down his face. " What are you thinking about...?"

" It's nothing... Lets go shower, and then swim. Inuyasha and the gang should be home from the mall in a little bit..." Sesshomaru said as he started back to the house Rin following shortly behind him.

' Look at what you've done now!'

'It's good that she worries, she is a fine mate, she'll be a fine mother of our pups!'

' I do not wish for her to worry over me!' I wish for her to be happy always...'

'And she will be, we both can sence it even now. Our power is fully inside her now just as much as our seed!'

' She deserves to know, we have to tell her soon! She doesn't know of you!'

' She will except your demon self just as she has always excepted us. Because that is what I am, I'm your concious, I'm you! And she loves every part of us...'

' I still have to explain soon, she doesn't even know that we are mates now... She is a wife and she does not know!'

Rin's sent caught both of their attentions, his demon smirked ' She will always be with us... Now until our death.'

" How is it," Rin started as she looked down to her dirty, ripped clothes, " That my clothes are always ruined after our bout of love making?" Rin moved up next to him looking at his smirking face. "And your don't even have dirt on them!"

" Because I am way too despreate to get your cloths off, to get to that amazing body of yours." Sesshomaru's smirk grew as her blush turned shades darker than was healthy.

" You know we don't really have to shower, we just need to rinse this dirt off... I really want to go swimming!"

" Rin-ai, whatever you want to do, it's what I want to do." Sesshomaru kissed her cheek.

" Oh my Kami!" Rin said as they walked out of the forest and up to his car. " We still have to do tomorrow's homework!" Rin gasped "Our senior project! We still have to finish the work sheets, and my other classes! Kami, I have so much to do!"

" But do you really want to do homework?" Sesshomaru said as his arms wrapped back around her, pushing her against the car door. " Wouldn't you rather go for a swim?"

Car horns blared as Inuyasha pulled into the drive way signifying that they were home, Miroku's car right behind his.

" Don't they have their own homes to occupy?" Sesshomaru asked as his head dropped down to her shoulder, his mouth settled against his mark, then he took notice of her shirt, torn and exposing. Then to cover her modesty, he took off her shirt then his own, finally covering her completely as he pulled his shirt over her head.

" Thank you..." Rin whispered as Inuyasha, kagomae, Miroku, and Sango got out of the two cars and headed over to them.

" Rin!" Kagomae yelled as she saw her. " Why do you have leaves, and tiny sticks in your hair?"

"Sesshomaru, man you really are a God!" Miroku said as he patted Sesshomaru's back and then walked in to the house pulling a wide eyed Sango with him. " We're here to do our senior project, maybe after some cleaning up you guys would like to join us." He shot over his shoulder.

" Bro, please tell me that you guys didn't... not in the woods!" Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagomae away from the couple and followed Miroku in to the house. " I feel bad for all the little bunnies and other woodland creatures who had to witness that."

" What are you talking about Inuyasha? Think about it, they just did it out in the woods! They just did the most primal thing we have left to us in nature!" Miroku yelled back out the door.

Rin's blush almost looked painful.

" Come on we'll clean up, and then focus alittle on homework and then a quick, calming swim before I take you home." Sesshomaru said his arm around her shoulder as he pulled her to the door behind his brother and the rest of her friends.

" They really do have like the worst timing ever don't they!" Rin asked her face still bright as she ran a hand through her hair pulling out a leaf and a twig in the process.

" They're your friends..." Sesshomaru said with a shrug. 


	6. Welcome Home?

I Do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the manerisms of the characters... I do own the story... and sex scenes! Those are definetly mine! I am sorry for any misspellings with in my story, but you see... Word pad truely does suck, not only does it hate my guts but also it deleted like half of my previous chapter! So you can hate Word pad too, as you read this story and yell that it took so long for this and the last chapter to be written! Fan girls, and boys ...lets begin the plot to kill word pad...

" Sesshomaru... What are you and Rin puting down for occupation and pay, cause honestly are we supose to put our current jobs, or is this all make believe?" Inuyasha asked looking across the table to his older brother.

" I'm putting my curent job and pay..." Sesshomaru said as Rin glanced down at the paper he was working on. 'Caree's and Income' was at the top.

" You really make that much per year!" Rin's mouth hung open as she tried to divide that down to how much he made per month..." Kami-sama!"

" Rin, why does it surprise you? My father does own his own business, and I am his vice president..." Sesshomaru shrugged

" Sesshomaru, you do realize you make more in one year, than what my parents' house is worth?" Rin asked her mouth still slightly gaped.

" Good, than that means you can stay at home and raise the children..." Sesshomaru said as he closed her mouth with a kiss.

" Hell with that kinda money, we could hire a nanny to raise all of our seven children, and still afford a small island!" Rin said pulling back from his kiss.

" Yes well..." Sesshomaru blushed lightly at her comment. " I would much rather see you with our children,"

" As would I, but Kami! Sesshomaru thats alot of money... Your not even out of school yet!"

" What are you going on about Rin? Sesshomaru is already taking college classes, and is almost done with his bachelors in buisness." Inuyasha asked as he scribbled on his own page.

Rin's eyes grew to the sizes of saucers.

" Rin did not know that, Inuyahsa..." Sesshomaru said as he put his arm around the back of Rin's chair.

"Oh... my bad." Inuyasha said.

"Your already in almost done with a bachelor's degree?" Rin asked slowly, her eyes bugging out.

Sesshomaru nodded and then streeched his arms and back leaning back in his chair.

" So... we won't be going to college together?" Rin asked as her new ideas of going togetheir were already crushed before they even began.

" I should be finished this summer... And then its off to the salt mines with dad at the office." Sesshomaru said as he looked her straight in the eyes.

Rin nodded not knowing what to say. She looked back down to her papers, and went back to work.

" I'm going to go get something to drink... Sess, you want to come help me carry all the drinks?" Inuyasha asked as he got up and started to walk to the kitchen. Sesshomaru got up and followed after him.

" You bastard you marked her before telling her what you are!" Inuyasha shouted as soon as the door was closed.

Sesshomaru moved to the fridge, grabbing a can of soda one after the other counting out six.

" She doesn't even know what that mark represents! She doesn't even know who you really are!" Inuyasha continued as if Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention to him. "She doesn't know that..."

" No she doesn't know anything!" Sesshomaru said as he slammed the drinks down on the counter. " I planned on telling her! But today... out in the woods, my demon took over! She exposed her neck and... When I bite in to her I hadn't planned on it being a mateing mark, but my powers flowed in to her." Sesshomaru shook his head, " I'm not sorry it happened, it wasn't a mistake... I just wish... I wish it hadn't have happened right then and there."

" You have to tell her! You have to! Sesshomaru think about it, tomorrow, when she wakes she's gonna have the mark. She's gonna have the mark of a mate, yes but she will also be marked as the new Lady of the West! How are you gonna explain away the blue cresant moon that is going to be exactly where you bit her?" Inuyasha was pissed, how could his brother be so careless. "What is she gonna think when all of the demons at our school start to bow to her?"

" ... I haven't thought about it..." Sesshoamru said ashamed at his actions.

" Father is gonna go ape shit on you!"

" I told him before he left that I was gonna find my mate..." Sesshomaru said

" Yeah find your mate not mark her... Not mark her for all to see that you the Lord of the West has found his Lady!" Inuyasha shook his head trying to calm himself down, " You have to tell her tonight."

" I will, I'm asking her parents if i can marry her tonight."

Inuyasha snorted

" Isn't it alittle too late for that? You've already taken her as your bride!" Inuyasha shook his head " To think after tonight little Rin will be my queen, my alpha bitch!" Inuyasha snorted again.

"Watch your tone little brother, She is still you alpha Bitch, even if she doesn't know it." Sesshomaru said as he regrabbed three of the drinks and walked out the door of the kitchen and in to the dinning room where the rest of them were.

Inuyasha shook his head and followed him.

" What took so long, Sess, you guys were in there for a while..." Rin asked as she opened the soda pop that was offered to her.

" Nothing, Inuyasha had something to talk about something dealing with work..." Sesshomaru said before he took a sip of his own drink.

Inuyasha snorted.

" O...kay." Rin said then took a drink of her own soda pop. She set herself back to her work, giving up on the senior project and moving on to her math homework.

" So Sesshomaru, how did you convince Rin to fuck in the forest?" Miroku asked none to gently. Rin blushed as she Coke spit out and then precceded to choke on the carbonated drink.

" Miroku, shut the fuck up!" Sango said as she gave him a harsh slap across the face.

" Come on Sango, just think about it, just for a second! Me on top of you as I ground you in to the forest floor, the life around us watching as we could possibly create life!" Miroku said as his eyes took over a misty glaze just thinking about it!

Sango slapped him again.

" Like I would ever sleep with you out in the woods!"

" But you might make love with me indoors?" Miroku's voice raised excitedly

" Kami you are such a pervert!" Sango said as she slapped him again. This time leaving a hand print.

" That's not a 'no', Love!"

" Miroku! just shut up already... I don't need your blood all over my house again!" Inuyasha said as he threw a balled up blank sheet of paper at him.

" Kami, Sango, how do you honestly date him?" Kagomae asked as she giggled.

" I migt not be any more!" Sango said as she sipped her Coke.

" Sango, Love don't say such hurtfull things..." Miroku said his lips cruving in to a sad pout.

Sango smiled and gently kissed his poutting lips.

" Sure her words hurt you, but her fists don't... You are som sort of masocist." Sesshomaru said looking up briefly from his work only to continue on this his senior project.

" I love all things that Sango does. And especially if her anything is touching my anything!" Miroku said smirking deviously to Sango.

" You really did have to open you mouth didn't you?" Inuyasha asked as he saw her hand come back and slap his face again. " You were almost forgiven..."

Rin stood up, packing all of her things back in to her A-day book bag.

" I'm done with my homework... I'm going swimming." Rin said as she swung her backpack over her shoulder and went to walk tot he front door to deposit it there and then walked up the stairs to change.

" Sess, she gone come on tell me... How did you get her to go out in the forest with you?" Miroku said whispering it to him so that Sango couldn't hear him.

" I didn't, she invited me out for a walk." Sesshomaru said with a grin that spread across his face. Miroku's face dropped and turned a slight shade of pink. " Now if you'll excuse me, I do believe my mate is changing up stairs for the pool and I would like to go join her."

" Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" Miroku said as he watched Sesshomaru race after Rin. ' Who would have thought Rin was the out doorsy type?' Miroku thought as he turned back to the other three left in the room. " You think they're gonna be pissed if we crash in on their pool time, I need a break from all this homework, and a swim does sound amazing right about now."

" No, Rin wouldn't mind, and besides we can finally play a decent battle match now that Rin has a partner!" Kagomae said finally breaking her self away from her homework at the idea of swimming.

" You mean I might be able to beat Sesshomaru at something?" Inuyasha asked as he thought about himself and kagomae pushing Rin and Sesshomaru in to the water. Kagomae nodded.

" I knew there was a reason I loved you Kags..." Inuyasha said placing a sweet kiss on her blushing cheeks.

After everyone was changed, they met back up at the pool.

" Rin, that bite mark looks as if its months old now..." Kagomae said as sh stood infront of Rin. " It's healing up pretty quickly did you put something on it?"

" Ah no..." Rin said blushing 'How could it be healing only two hours ago did Sesshomaru reopen it?'

" Well it looks almost healed now!" Sango said noticing what Kagomae was talking about.

" Maybe Ijust have super human healing..." Rin said blushing again.

" Ladies I do believe we have a game to play..." Miroku said cutting into their conversation. " Now I do believe everyone knows the rules of the game but lets go over this again... so there will be no dirty play!"

" First things first, three teams go in to the pool only one can come out victorious! No dirty play, that means no hair pulling, not biteing, that goes for you Sess, and definetly no hurting anyone on purpose!" Inuyasha laughed after he spoke the rules.

" And ladies please, if you happen to pull each others clothes off, please allow us to first see the show before you cover!" Miroku said before a lound smake was heard.

" Gentlemen, in to the pool, ladies you know the deal climb on to our shoulders." Inuyasha said he lowered himself to the edge of the pool and then jumped in himself.

" We have got to win this Rin, we are so much the better couple here..." Sesshomaru said before he kissed her then jumped in to the pool gracefully. Miroku did much the same as Inuyasha as he got in to the pool.

Sesshomaru waded to the edge of the pool, as Rin sat on the edge. Sesshomaru bent below the water then took her legs around his neck and shoulders and stood to his proper height lifting her on to his shoulders.

Rin giggled as he lifted her. Her mind drifting back to the woods, 'His face was here between my legs not even three hours ago' Rin blushed at her own thoughts.

" Rin you look as if you're enjoying your perch just a little too much!" Miroku said as he turned with Sango in the same position as Rin.

" It is always a pleasure to be between my girlfriends legs." Sesshomaru said a grin spreading, " For both parties..."

" Sesshomaru!" Rin squeeled patting his arm in a fack attempt to hit him.

" Sess, really man, could you please teach me everything you know!" Miroku said

" Can we please start the game, I really don't want to ever think about Sesshomaru and his ma... Rin having sex." Inuyasha said as he waded himself and kagomae to their side of the pool.

" Alright, alright. Everyone to their sides." Miroku said as he started to his side of the pool. Sesshomaru made his way to his side, his hands holding on to Rin as he kissed the side of her thigh.

" On our marks, get set, Go!" Rin, Kagomae, and Sango yelled in unison. the three boys waded in the water to each other each intent on knocking the other over.

" Rin, we got to go for Sango and Miroku first and then Inuyasha and Kagomae will be easy pickings!" Sesshomaru said as he thought about his war plan.

" Alright Sesshomaru-sama." Rin started to splash water at Miroku and Sango, the water making it hard to see as they tried to pace toward their targets.

" Inuyasha, truce till we take down Sess and Rin?" Mikoru shouted above the splashing the girls were making.

" You read my mind!" Inuyasha said as he matched his pace with Miroku, so that neither of them would get to Sesshomaru and Rin first.

" Shit, Shit, Shit!" Rin chanted as she watched the foursome coming to them. Sesshoamru held on tight to her thighs

" Hold on Rin, were going for a ride." Sesshoamru said, Rin tightened her thighs and locked her ankles around Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru satisfied that she had doen exactly what he had wanted her to do, bum rushed Miroku and Sango, toppling them over before they even knew what was comming.

" So unfair!" Inuyasha said as he watched his two friends come to the surface of the pool gasping for breath, then quickly they go to of the pool to clear the way for the remaining two couples.

" What's so unfair little brother? I just used my speed in order to win, where's the crime in that?" Sesshomaru said as an evil smile transformed his face into something scary.

" Sess, I'm gonna enjoy this, Kagomae wrap your legs around me!" Inuyasha said as he rushed Rin and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru too quick dodge the useless attack. Rin not really understanding how her and Sesshomaru ended up on the other side of the pool just a fraction of a second later, started to splash Inuyasha and Kagomae. She had hoped that it would distract atleast Kagomae.

" What's the matter, Little brother? Is that all you've got?" Sesshomaru taunted Inuyasha.

" Fuck you Sesshomaru, I'm just warming up." Inuyasha said running through the water full speed at them.

Both girls screamed as the thought of collision crossed both their minds. Sesshomaru side stepped quickly avoiding the collision, and wrapped his arm around Inuyasha, Kagomae dropped from his shoulders and landed quietly in to the water. Sesshomaru dunked Inuyasha hard in to the water's surface.

Rin giggled still unsure of the speed of the two brothers, but sure of her and Sesshomaru's victory. She raised her arms up and shouted at their victory. Sesshomaru laughed at her excitment, and then flipped her off of his shoulders and in to the water.

Rin breaking the surface ot the pool gasped. Sesshoamru's hands found her body and pulled her flush against himself, stealing a victorious kiss from his partner.

" You dunked me!" Rin screamed coming away from the kiss and splashed Sesshomaru with water.

" Yes, yes I did." Sesshomaru said as he pulled her body back in to its previous position.

" Can I ask why you choose to dunk you girlfriend, and partner after our victory?" Rin asked leaning in to him ready for his mouth to cover her own.

" Simple, I like seeing you wet. Sopping wet to be precise." Sesshomaru said as he closed the distance between their lips and then dunked theem both under the water bringing himself in to the dunk too.

" Will you look at him, such poise, such machoness... He really is some kind of love God." Miroku said as he watched Rin and Sesshomaru reserface still kissing as if they had never gone under.

" Yeah well he's had a very long time to perfect that now hasn't he?" Inuyasha said a bit jelous.

" Yeah I guess.. I mean if I was as old as him..." Miroku dropped the subject as Sango and Kagomae returned to them a drink in both their hands.

" Hey babe, I got to ask, if you were Rin, would you have fallen for Sesshomaru so quickly?" Miroku asked

" Please if Sesshomaru hadn't been such a dick, and so dedicated to Rin when we were younger i would have been all over that..." Sango said then blushed at what she had said. " What he's gorgeous!" Sango nudge Kagomae how nodded her agreement.

" Please don't tell me you have the hots for my brother Kagomae, I don't think I my fragile little heart could take it..." Inuyasha said snorting as he finished.

" No, I don't have the hots for Sesshoamru, its just... Rin is a really lucky girl. Not only is he super smexy, but he seems to be truely in love with her." Kagomae looked at them again, watching as they made out with such passion. " Even after Sesshomaru had to break up with her, you could still see the longing in his eyes. He had wanted to be with her those four years, almost as much as she had wanted to be with him."

" So romantic!" Sango said nodding her head, wipping away a small tear that had come out for the now happy couple.

" Hummph" Inuyasha grunted, Miroku sighed.

" Hey Sess, Rin! You guys want to play another game or are you happy just humping in the pool?" Inuyasha shouted hoping that that would stop them for atleast twenty minuets or so.

Sesshomaru's hand came up, flicking Inuyasha off as he guided Rin to the closest edge.

" I think that answered that question Inuyasha..." Miroku said teasing his friend.

" Well what do you guys want to do, I for on do not want to watch my brother and his mate make out..." Inuyasha said turning away from the couple.

" We could always kick them out of the pool, tell them to go to their room, or even out to the woods again." Miroku smirked

" Yeah right because we can get Sesshoamru to do anything..." Kagomae said sarcasticly. Sango joined in.

" Yeah I mean it's not like Sesshomaru has never done what we didn't ask him to do."

" Guys I don't mean to interrupt this friendly banter of how to get rid of the love birds, but they already left..." Miroku nodded his head to the direction of where they use to be. " That guy is so fast, he must be a God!"

Sesshomaru carried Rin threw the halls, pulling on the string of her bikini top, wanting, needing to touch every part of her. The tie gave way, and his hand cupped her breast as he carried her still kissing her up to his room.

Sesshomaru put his foot on the first step when he heard the front door open.

"Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! Your mother..." Inutaisho's voice faded as he spotted his oldest son with a woman wrapped around his waist. A gasp behind him informed him that his wife had just seen what he had seen, the gasp infront of him informed him that the woman wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms had been just as shocked to see them. 


	7. Doggie?

I Do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the manerisms of the characters... I do own the story... and sex scenes, those all come from my mind! Whether you think this story is good or not please I accept all reviews and take them into concideration! I try to write the best story I can, one that i would enjoy reading, and one that well... this is a romance story so there will be more sex... so please if you do not like sex... skip this story! Muwhahahah ...Enjoy. Oh and for those of you who care, Word pad and I are getting along alittle better, since I decided to try writting my story in note pad... it no longer erases my story~~~~

Sesshomaru carried Rin through the halls, pulling on the string of her bikini top, wanting, needing to touch every part of her. The tie gave way, and his hand cupped her breast as he carried her still kissing her up to his room.

Sesshomaru put his foot on the first step when he heard the front door open.

"Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! Your mother..." Inutaisho's voice faded as he spotted his oldest son with a woman wrapped around his waist. A gasp behind him informed him that his wife had just seen what he had seen, the gasp infront of him informed him that the woman wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms had been just as shocked to see them.

" Inutosai Sesshomaru! Put that girl down and get your ass here now!" Inutaisho growled yelling at his oldest son.

Sesshomaru put Rin down on top of the stair above his own, tied her bikini back in to place and walked to his father and step mother.

"Kato Rin... Is that you honey?" Izayoi asked finally seeing Rin as Sesshomaru walked to them.

" Hello Mrs. Inutosai, Mr. Inutosai." Rin bowed as much as she could on the steps.

" Sesshomaru I think you owe your father and me an explanation! Including why Rin and you are dripping wet and were heading up to your room!" Izayoi said her eye brows scrunched together in fustration.

" I think he owes us more of an explanation as to why and how Rin has a mating mark on her neck..." Inutaisho growled, still not calmed down.

" What do you mean... Mating mark?" Rin asked walking next to Sesshomaru.

" Why indeed..." Izayoi said finally seeing clearly the mark, and the starting of the blue cresant mark on her shoulder.

" Whelp, start explaining now, or I swear I'll take away your birthright right now! I'm sure Inuyasha will be more than happy in taking your spot." Inutaisho growled his voice dripping even more with anger.

" Sess, What are they talking about?" Rin asked her eyes filled with confusion. " What is a mating mark...?" Rin's hand reached for her shoulder, rubbing over the mark her eyes growing larger.

" Rin... let me explain..." Sesshomaru started

" You had better explain Sesshomaru! To mark her with out her permission... without her knowledge what were you thinking?" Izayoi yelled at her step-son.

" Son..." Inutaisho growled.

" If everyone would shut the fuck up maybe I could explain it to her!" Sesshomaru yelled his eyes flashing red.

Inutaisho slammed his son against the book shelf on the far side of the room, holding his throat in his hand, faster than Rin could see. Rin's eyes and mouth wide open with the sight before her. She had never in her life seen Inutaisho angry before much less violent. Rin's world spun.

" You insulent little pup! You have no right to speak to your Alpha male or female like that!" Inutaisho's growl was almost incoherent. " You have disgraced your pack and your title but taking a mate with out her full consent, and now you speak to me like that!"

" Inutaisho, you're frightening the girl..." Izayoi said as she craddled Rin's head to her shoulder.

" He doesn't deserve her!"

" No I don't, but my demon chose her!" Sesshomaru growled out, more growl than word. His eyes flickered to Rin, huddled against the human bride his father had chosen so many years ago. " My demon chose her after the four years you made us part. She still wants me. It wasn't puppy love as you had claimed it was." Sesshomaru squeezed out. Inutaisho's grip lossened.

" Are you saying that, she consented to the mating...?" Inutaisho's eyes looked over to Rin.

" To the mating yes, the demon marked her before I could explain about ... the rest." Sesshomaru looked down in embaresment.

"Rin, is this true?" Inutaisho asked turning his attention fully to the girl, keeping only a light grip on his son's throat.

" I... We both consented to making love..." Rin blushed her head still held against Izayoi's shoulder. Rin looked calmer now that Inutaisho wasn't gripping his son's throat so hard.

Inutaisho's hand fell away from his son, " That still gave you no right to mark her as mate. Sesshomaru... what have you done?"

" I claimed my mate, she wears my mark proudly... even if she doesn't understand fully what it means..." Sesshomaru said still not willing to walk to Rin incase his father got mad at him again.

" Sesshomaru... She doesn't understand that she is now... Inutaisho, hit him on the head for me." Izayoi said realizing that her new daughter in law was now Lady of the West, and she didn't even now.

" Can everyone stop hitting Sesshomaru and explain to me what the hell is going on?" Rin yelled above everyone's chatter. " What does this mark mean? Why did Inutaisho-san react so much to it? How did Inutaisho-san and Sesshomaru get all the way over there in less than a blink of the eye! Izayoi..." Izayoi moved down her collor showing Rin her mark except a flying dog was almost tattooed over the mark. "Why do you have the same mark..."

" Rin it is the mark of marriage, in Sesshomaru and Inutaisho's family. They are not like us." Izayoi said pushing her clollar back up. " Do you remember the story I use to read to you and Sesshomaru before bed... The one about the demon lord?"

"Yes, how could I forget, The main character was named Sesshomaru-sama... It was where i got his nick name. It was a bout the dog demon lord Sesshomaru, and his father Inutaisho, and his half brother Inuyasha... I always thought that you had made it up..."

"She didn't make it up Rin." Inutaisho said trying to regain his usual calm demenor. " We are that family. Everything was true..."

Rin shook her head trying to recall everything about the story.

" No... No! It can't be, that story was taken place over five hundred years in the past! Sesshomaru, Inuyasha we grew up together... I remember you as children with me!"

" You're forgetting about the moral of the story Rin," Sesshomaru said, his eyes becoming glazed over as he remembered the words spoken five-hundred and eighteen years ago. " 'And for your grievencess against nature and man, every fifty years your life will begin again. You will be born again as a child so that your mistakes may not be continued. And you will age once again as a human, and on the three-hundred and sixty-fourth day of the forty-ninth year, if you have not proven yourself and claimed a mate your cycle will repeat.'" Sesshomaru's eyes came to rest upon Rin as he finished.

"It's a true story...? All of it?" Rin asked trying harder to remember the story she hadn't heard in a good seven to ten years. Rin gasped. " So then, you use to kill humans, for no reason...? Isn't that why you were cursed? You killed the miko's sister... and she cursed you..."

" I never killed the miko's sister... She was in love with me..." Sesshomaru said his eyes dropping to the floor. " She was in love and I wasn't. I rejected her love and she cursed me and Inuyasha claiming that if we didn't have a heart to love than we were monsters." Sesshomaru blushed, "Izayoi changed the story, because she didn't want to embarress me in front of you."

"But the rest was right? You killing all those people?"

"Rin, I was a demon lord who was protecting his people, and conquering more territories to widen my and my father's empire. I was a warrior and faught in many wars..." Sesshomaru said proud of his past.

Rin shook her head again looking around the room. This family that she had grown up with, they were completely different. They were either telling the truth, or they were crazy, she didn't know which one scared her more.

" Rin-chan, we are still the same people, we just have a little part of ourselves that you don't know about..." Izayoi shrugged

" How can you say that...? They lied to you too, you lied to me too! You're just as 'human' as I am and yet you play mother to them to these 'demons' who are supose to be five hundred and blah blah years older than you! How can you believe them?" Rin was shouting now She was so angry at them all of them how could they lie to her, how could they try and play these games with her!

" Rin I never said that I lied to you. And I do not play mother to my children. Although Sesshomaru is older than me... Inuyasha is my child, born from my own womb. And I believe them because I was there. This mark that you and I both share... It is infused with their demon powers, it gives us strength, longevity, and well stamina. Do you not feel stronger since he marked you? Are you not more energenic? Rin... The hickeyies upon your thigh are already almost healed..." Izayoi said trying to calm her down.

" Rin-ai, please what will it take to prove that I am not lieing to you?" Sesshomaru asked.

" I don't know..." Rin said about to walk out the front enterance.

Sesshomaru ran to her, grabbing her around the waist and throwing her on to his back. Rin gasped.

" Where would you like to go? Mt. Fuji, I can take you to the top! How about I show you the the Royal palace, you can dress in all the finest silk kimonos they have there..." Sesshomaru was cut off by his father.

" Show her your demon form..." Inutaisho said, after staying quiet for the majority of the conversation. " It's how I proved it to your mother."

Sesshomaru winced.

" Father, my demon has already done so much in this situation... I would not like to release it." Sesshomaru looked down and away from this father.

" If you are supose to be Alpha, than be Alpha!" Inutaisho's eyes blazed a slight red as he issued his demand. " You will prove to your mate what it is that you are... show her the worst and best part of you."

" Yes father..." Sesshomaru let Rin drop back down on to her feet and then pulled her out the door, and in to the front yard. " I will do the smaller form if that's all right with you father..." Sesshomaru said his voice thick with sarcasm.

Sesshomaru turned back to Rin and smiled. " I will prove that this is not just a dream Rin-ai." Sesshoamru dropped to his knees, his body shrinking and growing in different places, his hands shrank along with his feet, his body bowing and stretching. White fur spilled out of every part of his skin. the last thing to fall away was the bord shorts he was wearing in the pool. A pure white puppy lept out of them, and ran to Rin. He put his front paws on top of her knees and tried to pull himself up her. The puppy yelping every time he jumped.

Rin's eyes widened and then she felt her head hit the concret of the front porch. Rin saw nothing except back but oddly enough there was a slight yelping that she could hear in the darkness, then even that too faded. 


	8. Pizza for Perves? So wrong!

I do not own anything Inuyasha! i own the story... and the sex scenes, and sesshomaru's tiny puppy form! I know I know I'm sry for the ubber short chapter but with Rin passing out it was a perfect place to stop. Sesshomaru's puppy form is the smaller form that he was talking about (he still has his giant form!), this was done because well if you saw a gigantic man eating dog what would you do? The puppy is also good because now Miroku, Sango, and Kagomae are still in the dark about demons. Thank you guys again for your reviews cause honestly they make me squel with excitment! and ps... You guys and your 30 reviews (combined between the three sites I have this posted on...) have now surpassed my 23 for my previous two stories! (snape/ ginny) I wish to thank all of you and i'm very sorry for the short chapter before... I hope this makes up for it! And also I don't own the songs I quoated, or the movies... Also Word pad and I are back on... Notepad completely erased my chapter... not just a few paragraphs but my entire chapter! Cry for me... hope you enjoy this thank you chapter! :)

" Rin... please wake up..." The voice was so soothing, but there was an almost panic to the voice.

" Sess, why don't you go rewet this cloth..."

" You told me to show her I did!"

" She won't wake up..."

" Sesshomaru have you called her parents..."

" Rin please... just wake up. Let me see those pretty eyes." Sesshomaru whispered, but still Rin's eyes remaind closed.

Sesshomaru petted her face, brushing away the few strands of hair that was sticking to her face. It had only been two hours since she collapsed but still Sesshomaru was scared, Rin's head had hit the ground so hard she had to have five stiches. Izayoi had played doctor and done it herself. But even with the stiches Rin's body was healing, the wond was closed and almost gone already.

"Just wake up love... just open your eyes so I can see that your alright. " Sesshomaru laid his head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent.

" Wake her up..." Inutaisho said as if it was that easy.

" I've been trying to wake her Father..."

" No you've been sitting by her side like a love sick human, waitting for her to wake herself." Inutaisho said. " Wake her up by reaching your demon into her. The mark holds a peice of your self, find it and call her awake..."

Why is it so dark? Why can't I open my eyes? The last thing I remember is ... The white puppy. Sesshomaru's other form... a tiny little white puppy that looked like no real breed alive. I want to see him, I want my Sesshomaru-sama. Why can't I wake up? I just want him...

" What are you talking about..." Sesshomaru looked to his father.

" Call out to her, using your demon. If you are Alpha to her, your mark will allow her to wake." Inutaisho looked over the girl laying down on his son's bed.

Sesshomaru looked back to Rin, ' Can we reach out to her?' He could feel his demon frown.

'Of course we can, even now I can feel her heart beat inside me'

'Why didn't you call out to her before...?'

' Been trying to... '

" How do I...How do I wake her father?" Sesshomaru whispered.

" Claim her... She is your mate... Reclaim her as it."

" Your telling me to remark her?"

" Yes... I guess I am." Inutaisho said " The first time that Izayoi was hurt after I marked her, her body needed time to adjust to the healing... maybe Rin's does too..." and then walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Sesshomaru laid down beside his mate, 'If this works, does that mean that we are connected to her soul...?'

He shifted her body so that she was in the center of the bed. He laid on top of her body. Raising his demon to the surface Sesshomaru looked over her body once more, And then bit in to her shoulder releaseing his demon.

I feel warm... too hot. Almost as if she was swimming in boiling hot water, but there was no pain.

'Wake up Rin' The voice was deep growling at her.

I can't, I can't wake up.

' Wake and join me, join me in the world of the real...'

Is this all a dream? Has this whole entire time been just a dream?

' Rin if you don't wake up now, I'm gonna do very bad things to your body... and you won't be able to enjoy it. Open your eyes and you can enjoy it too...'

I've been trying to wake up Sesshomaru... I just can't please wake me up!

' Fine Rin... I'll wake you.' The growling Sesshomaru grabbed at her, she could feel him taking hold of her and pulling her. It was almost as if she was breaking the surface of her consious.

Rin gasped, her body shooting straight up, knocking Sesshomaru off of her and the bed.

" What... What happened...?" Rin asked in between deep breaths.

Sesshomaru ignored her question, and lept on to her. He started kissing her face holding her in his arms, ' She's with us! She's finally back with us!'

"Sesshomaru... What happened?" Rin asked in between kisses.

" I don't know, I used my demon to call you back out... But I don't know why... it was almost as if your body went in to a coma." Sesshomaru said and then continued kissing every part of her face, neck, and shoulders.

"Sess... that really was you... in my head?" Rin asked as he kissed her nose.

" Yes... I was scared. You weren't waking and I needed to see you awake." Sesshomaru said still kissing every part of her, finally he kisses his mark. His lips pressed to the blue cresant moon, and a shiver swept through both their bodies.

" What was that...?" Rin asked moaning just a little.

" I don't know... do you want me to do it again?"

Rin laughed. " No Sesshomaru I don't want you to send shock waves down my body by just a kiss..."

Sesshomaru's mouth came back down kissing the mark again. Again the shiver ran down their bodies.

Rin gasped, her stomach muscles tightening as her vagina pulsed.

Sesshomaru looked down at himself, his body was reacting to her. Reacting to shockwaves running down both of their bodies. He leaned down and traced the blue moon with his tongue. Rin's head shot back her body arching and her mouth parted in a silent cry. Sesshomaru's own body arched in to her, pressing his now fully erect penis in to her stomach.

" Fuck!" Rin's body fell back to the bed her eyes wide. "Sess... that was amazing!"

" Good, I'm happy you got to finish... but I have a slight problem." Sesshomaru said pushing his erection back into her body.

" Slight problem my ass." Rin said smiling while she pulled him in to a kiss.

Sesshomaru pulled back from the gentle kiss looking a little embarresed.

" Does this mean that your excepting me as your ma" Sesshomaru's words were cut off as Rin once again pulled him in to a passionate kiss. Her hands pushing at his board shorts to get him fully naked above her.

" I'll take that as a yes.." Sesshomaru said as he pulled at the ties of her bikini top and bottom.

Rin pulled at his waist directing him to her center.

" Inside..." Rin said as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Sesshomaru not waitting another second pulnged in.

" Fuck..." Rin moaned as she felt him sliding in to her, feeling him stretch her, feeling as if she was whole with him inside her.

" Your so tight..." Sesshomaru said pausing to kiss her while pumping slowly in to her. His hand caressing her face as he pushed in and out of her began to drift down her body. Rin screamed in to his kiss as a shock wave rocked her and his body into each other as his hand passed over her mating mark. Rin's body tightened and pulsed as a second orgasm raced threw her body.

" That was new..." Sesshomaru said as he waited for her body to relax so he could continue moving. " I need a new postion... or else I'm gonna cum too soon."

Rin laughed, 'How does he have so much stamina to continue... its almost as if his goal is to make me cum multiple times...'

Sesshomaru pulled out and flipped her on to her hands and knees, pushing her upper body on to the mattress while pulling her ass straight in the air.

" How dare you laugh at me..." Sesshomaru said as he placed himself at her enterance. " I'll show you why its called doggie style..." Sesshomaru said as he roughly entered her from behind. Rin gasped her head arching back as he pulled on her hair like reins. One hand was balled in to her hair as the other guided her hips in to what he wanted her to do. With inhuman speed Sesshomaru entered her over and over again, his head passing over her g-spot with ever push and pull.

" Tell me your my bitch..." Sesshomaru growled. ' She's my bitch... My alpha female... My mate.'

" I'm your Bitch..." Rin moaned as he continued fast and deep.

" My Bitch, my mate..." Sesshomaru moaned over and over as his thrusts began to lose its pattern.

" Sesshomaru-sama... Please... I'm cumming..." Rin panted as her orgasm started to quickly approch her.

Sesshomaru let go of her hair and leaned down so that he was fully on top of her, he pulled her hair to the side, and watched as the cresant moon seemed to glow with each push.

" I'm so close...Sess homaru sama!" Rin screamed as her orgasm filled her, her body yet again twitching around his penis as he faught to push and pull in to her tightness. Sesshomaru bit down on to her mark reclaiming her, as his mate and letting her forth orgasm milk his seed in to her waitting womb. As his fangs periced deeper in to her, he could feel her getting tighter, with each orgasm.

" Sesshomaru..." Rin screammed as her body spasmed over and over again, rocking in to his still hard body.

" My bitch..." Sesshomaru sighed into her shoulder, then removed his fangs. He kissed the back of her neck, and then rested his forehead on her head.

" Bitch is a term of endearment... Right?" Rin asked and then laughed

Sesshomaru's head popped back up, " Yes..."

" I figured it ment something special since you said it along with mate, but I just wanted to make sure." Rin rolled her neck around cracking it from the strain of him pulling her hair.

" It is a high praise... from a dog demon." Sesshomaru said a little uncomfortable explaining himself and his words to his mate in such a compromising position.

" What other dog traits do you have? ...Do you sniff other people's butts? Do you lick yourself?" Rin asked and then started to laugh even harder than before. Sesshomaru groaned as her tight muscles convulsed around him with every throaty laugh.

Sesshomaru pushed against her, his now partcially erect penis pushing inside her.

" You'r muscles sqeeze and clench everytime you laugh! You brought it back now make it go away..." Sesshomaru growled in to her ear still slowly rocking against her.

" How do you expect me to make it go away...?" Rin asked coyly. Her hips pushing back against him.

" Well, I was hoping that he would stay down so that we could rest alittle bit... but you and your oh so tight body brought him back! Now you have to come up with a way to make him go away... If you need any ideas I would love to see you dance above me as you sway us both in to oblivion..." Sesshomaru said pushing his body deeper into her, moving her hips to the side to make the angle sharper.

" My tight body, as you put it, could always just milk you... or I could just use my mouth and swallow you whole..." Rin's voice was breathy, the angle that he penetrated her too good for her not to react.

" I'd much rather finish inside you, inside this tight cunt that my Bitch has..." Sesshomaru weaved his hand around her hip and placed just one finger over her clit. The bundle of nerves seemed to jump at his touch, and when he started to rub in tight little circles her body seemed to melt.

" If you keep going like this, I'm gonna finish before you even start...Ah!" Rin gasped as he pulled all the way out of her.

" Well then if you would like to finish I supose you had better get on top of your mate and ride us both to our completion." Sesshomaru said as he laid down at the bottom of his bed laying on his side. Rin got to her knees and pushed him fully on to his back. Then stradled his hips making sure that he was close to her entrence but not inside.

" Black mail...? Naughty Sesshomaru, how do you expect your Bitch to take you serious when you taunt and play with such delicate matters?" Rin said rubbing her dripping wet vaginia over his harden length.

" My Bitch should know when her mate is fucking with her..." Seshomaru pushed his hips up, thrusting in to her tightness both gasping at the sensation.

Rin pushed up and down riding her mate. Sesshomaru watched as his cock slide in and out of her, watching as it disappeared and reappeared, relishing in the feeling tied to his view.

"Faster..." Sesshomaru growled loveing how her body reacted to just his voice. She repostioned her self above him, her knees resting on the bed her feet arched on his legs. Pushing with her feet and knees, her pace sped up.

"Better..." Seshomaru said as his hands gripped her hips, riding her hips as she swayed and moved above him.

" Is my Alpha proud of his Bitch..." Rin moaned as her body pumped faster and faster. Sesshomaru's growl inhuman as his eyes flushed a deep red.

" What did you just say...?"

" Is my Alpha proud of his Bitch?" Rin's mouth hung open panting as she asked her question.

Sesshomaru grasped her hips and filpped her over pulling her hips to rest on top of his, her legs bent behind him. His hands wrapped around her hold her lowering back to arch her against him.

"Say it again..." Sesshomaru growled as he pounded in to her.

" Is my Alpha proud of his Mate..." Rin panted as he ravenged her, her head falling back to the the air behind her. " My Alpha..."

" My Bitch, cum for your Alpha!" Sesshomaru's growl sent shivers through her body, as he continued to pound in to her. "Call for me Bitch..." He moaned as he smelled the change in her scent.

"Sess ho ma ru!" Rin screamed as her orgasm came hard and fast.

" Mine!" Sesshomaru growled as he bite in to her shoulder still pumping deeply into her, pounding her to her core.

" Fuck me Alpha!"

Sesshomaru bite harder growling and moaning as her body sqeezed and convulsed around him, making him cum deep inside her.

Rin's body collapsed against his strong arms, Sesshomaru lossing his balance toppled over, both of them falling over the edge of the bed. Rin blushed as Sesshomaru's body slipped out of her and landed on top of her instead. Sesshomaru laughed out loud.

" Kami! You truely are amazing!" Sesshomaru said as he kissed her.

" Hummm.. you not so bad yourself, my Alpha..." Rin's eyes glinted with pleasure as she watched a shiver run from Sesshomaru's neck all the way down to his leggs.

" Behave mate, or else you're gonna be a widow, before your human wedding..." Sesshomaru said as he pulled back from her fakely grabbing at his heart.

Rin's stomach groaned as both of them started laughing again.

" I'm sorry... I seem to to be hungry all the time now..." Rin said blushing " I feel as if I should have gained like twenty pounds from the last two days, but then again from all the excerse that you've put me through maybe i've lost twenty pounds." Rin said laughing.

Sesshomaru back futher from her, and then streched out his body, feeling the strain in his muscles but at the same time feeling completely relaxed.

" You want pizza?" Rin asked as she herself streched. " I feel like mushrooms, pepperoni, and jalpenos."

" Humm I feel like pepperoni, sausage, and jalpenos..." Sesshomaru said after thinking about it.

" Split a large...?" Rin asked

" Humm... I don't know you have been eatting alot...We should probably get you a large..." Sesshomaru smirked

" Are you calling me FAT?" Rin yelled mocking shock and fear.

" Never... just never satisfied." Sesshomaru smirked as Rin's cheeks turned a slight pink. "Actually I was thinking that with eight people in the house were probably going to need more than just one pizza."

" Six... people are in this house as we... As I screamed and we made all that noise?" Rin's slight pink darkened.

" Yeah... um my parents and Inuyasha and the gang..." Sesshomaru said watching as her blush grew sweeping along her face.

" Kami, I'm sure they heard everything!" Rin got up and started looking around his room for her cloths. She found her tank top and her sleeping shorts. She slipped them on and scurried off to the bathroom to straighten out her hair. Sesshomaru smiled as she scurried away. Grabbing a new shirt and a new pair of pants as he started to slip on the pants Rin screamed in the bathroom.

" Oh my Kami!" Rin screamed again. Sesshomaru busted through the door, looking around her for any danger but only spotting her, he raised an eyebrow.

" What? What's wrong?"

" Look at my neck! There is a blue cresent moon right were your mark is..." Rin turned her neck and pulled on the skin examining it. "It looks like a tattoo."

" It's one of my marks in my demon form." Sesshomaru mirked again. " Except mine is in the middle of my forehead."

" Do you have any other marks?" Rin asked turning to him

" Yes.. I have magenta stripes that run along my face... and other places..." Sesshomaru said as he ran his finger tracing where the marks on his face are.

" Where else do you have these stripes?"

" Along my wrists, my ankles, my calves... my hips. They are like this, looks like a tattoo, or maybe a birthmark..."

" Will I ever see you in this other form? Where you have all of these markings?" Rin asked tilting her mouth to him willing him to kiss her.

" Later... When I'm sure you won't pass out." Sesshomaru smiled as he kissed her a light touch of lips to lips.

Rin laughed.

" Right because seeing my long time friend and recent lover and boyfriend turn in to a tiny little puppy. Yipping and trying to climb all over me. I was shocked sue me..."

" You didn't react any different than what I would have thought of..." Sesshomaru lightly kissed her again.

" Pizza...?" Rin's eye brows raise in a question as her stomach groaned again.

" Feed me Syemore!" Sesshomaru said quietly grinning ear to ear.

" You've seen 'Little Shop of Horrors' ?" Rin asked hearing what he said.

" Please I was alive when ever it first came out... Can you say the same?" Sesshomaru said teasing ly as he pulled her out of the bathroom and out of his room, and down the hall way to the stairs.

" Whatever..." Rin said realizing with his little comment, not only was he alive in the past, but he had actually experianced the last five hundred years.

" Hey guys I'm ordering Pizza what do you want!" Sesshomaru yelled as they walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen. All of them were sitting around the table chatting to one another as the two entered in to the room.

" Pizza?" Inuyasha's eyes widened at the thought, " I'm done. Rin mushrooms, pepperoni and jalopenos?" Rin nodded and Inuyasha raised his hands in to the air " Hell yeah"

" Extra cheese please!" Kagomae and Sango said together and then laughed.

" Oh oh oh, Sausage, pepperoni, and jalopenos please!" Miroku said as he rubbed his stomach in want. Every one stopped, looking from Sesshomaru and Miroku.

" Who would have guessed maybe its the pizza of perves." Inuyasha said laughing.

" I want pineapple and ham, Sesshomaru honey." Izayoi said.

" Now that is the pizza of perves." Kagomae said laughing.

" It's true, Cosmo did a study! If you like pineapple on your pizza it means you're a freak in bed..." Sango said and then clapped her hand over her mouth. Inutaisho and Izayoi laughed together, Inutaisho falling off of his chair and on to the floor as Inuyasha's face became a red as bright as his shirt.

" Oh Izayoi, I think we might need to take our pizza away from these children. I don't need this one getting anymore incouragment." Inutaisho pointed to Sesshomaru and Rin's cheeks turned the same shade as Inuyasha.

" Fine, Fine I'll order...Anything else beside the ... four pizzas?" Sesshomaru asked getting the phone from its holder.

" Hot Wings!" Inuyasha said finally recovering " With ranch!"

" 40 wings enough that's five each person... okay all of you shut up so I can order." Sesshomaru said then walked in to the living room away from all of them. Rin stared after him.

" It was the same for me too. Even Taisho leaving a room, I would notice the ache begin. The meer thought of him being away from my side... " Izayoi shivered and then continued, her voice whispered so that only Rin and the two demon could hear. " I remember the first time her left after we were mated, I cried for two days straight."

" So it's normal, this feeling of want to run after him? It's normal to know exactly where he is, to know that even now he is pacing back and forth while ordering?" Rin looked Izayoi in the eyes as she asked her question.

"It's usually not that strong so new, but I know where Inutaisho is for the most part..." Izayoi said

"Same way I know where you are..." Sesshomaru said as he walked in to the room and stood behind her chair his body bent over hers.

"I didn't feel you come in..." Rin gasped turning as she nuzzled in to his chest.

" So I saw, you were distracted by Izayoi and the one common thing that you share..." Sesshomaru bowed his head to Izayoi.

" Now son, there are many things that we share... we are both women, we're both in love with an inuyokai, we will both live very long lives, we will both have the had the title of Lady of the West... " Izayoi giggled as she listed of each thing.

" What title?" Rin asked her voice raising just a touch so that Sango, Miroku, and Kagomae looked to her. Rin shook her head at their curious look and they went back to their conversation with Inuyasha and Inutaisho.

" You have not told her all of what you are, your such a bad puppy, son." Izayoi giggled again, her voice whispy but strong.

" I didn't think she needed too many shocks in one day Izayoi..." Sesshomaru said kissing the top of Rin's head. Her eyes fell shut, at the feel of such a show of love.

" Sess, I got to ask why don't you call Izayoi mom...? I mean I know that she is your stepmother but you guys have been related for more than 500 years" Rin asked being cut off by Izayoi.

" He's older than I" Izayoi's grin never faultered. " I show him my respect by not asking him to call me that. He shows me respect because of my marriage and title by allowing me to call him son, and some times watching over Inuyasha."

" Some times my ass..." Sesshomaru whispered in to Rin's ear as she giggled.

" But now! Now you guys are mated, and me and Inutaisho can finally step down and retire from the life of being Lord and Lady of the West!" Izayoi grinned ear to ear, each one of her eyes sparkling and glinting with happiness and mischive.

" Now, Izayoi! We will allow them at least a year or two before we force them to take over... After all whats a marriage with out a honeymoon? Do you remember ours, Sesshomaru took over for the three months and we roamed the country side!" Inutaisho said as he came behind her chair and pulled her hair away from her neck as he kissed her mark.

" How could I forget, when we got back half the staff was fired for incompetence and the other half was so scared of Sesshomaru that it took years to re-establish the mansions crew. Ugh do you remember how long it took to get Eiko to come here, after all the rumors that surrounded this house? Everyone afraid that our child had killed every servent, one just because she approched him with a question...! " Izayoi laughed loud and happy as Inutaisho's booming voice laughed with her.

" I had forgotten about those rumors..." Inutaisho laughed

" I had not..." Sesshomaru said his face back in the stotic face that she had seen for those four previous years.

" Guys you want to play a game with us?" Inuyasha called over to the four, holding up a deck of cards.

" What game...? " Rin asked praying that it was some thing fun.

" Anything, I'm starving and the pizza wont be here for another 25 mins..." Inuyasha said as he shuffled the cards.

" Inuyasha, I'm sure your parents have something better to do than to play with us..." Kagomae said blushing.

" Poker..." Izayoi said as she went and took the cards from her younger son. " Two's wild no jokers..."

Everyone gather around the table making sure everyone had a place, as Izayoi shuffled the cards with ease doing flips with the decks and masterivly dealing out five cards to everyone.

" Jesus... Inuyasha, your mom is pretty hott!" Miroku said " No bad feeling Mr. Inutosai..." He nodded his head. Inuyasha's face a bright pink along with Izayoi's.

" No bad feelings Miroku... I know she's hot. " Inutaisho said as he rearanged his cards and pulled out two, " Two please, and Miroku your definetly not the first male... or even female to tell me that."

Izayoi's face darkened as she handed him two cards. Then Sesshomaru three, Rin two, Inuyasha two, Kagomae four, Sango one, Miroku two, and herself two.

" Hell yeah!" Inuyasha said as he looked at his cards grinning ear to ear.

" Phff" Kagomae groaned as she threw her cards in the center.

" Thats one out..." Sango said as she looked over to Kagomae 'Sorry' she mouthed as she fixed her cards.

" Everyone I do belive I just won!" Inutaisho said as he laid down three Aces

" Damn" Inuyasha and Miroku said as they threw down their three of a kind as well, neither one beatting the Aces.

"Hn... I guess I have nothing as well..." Sesshomaru said throwing down his three kings. Sango followed after throwing her cards down as well face down.

" I can't believe the ladies disappoined me..." Miroku said staring down at his three queens

" Um I can beat you Ha!" Rin said throwing down a straight of nine through five.

" Damn Dad! she just showed you!" Inuyasha said looking smirk.

" Well I beat all of you! Ace of hearts, King of hearts Queen of hearts, Jack of hearts, and ofcourse this wild two is my ten of hearts" Izayoi said as she laid down each card one by one very slowly.

" Two's were wild?" Miroku asked as he stood up from his chair grabbing the three cards he had thrown down. " I could have had five of a kind!" Miroku sank back in his seat and banged his head against the table.

" Ah... Poor dear, how does it feel to lose because you don't lisent to the rules..." Izayoi asked her eyes wide as she gathered the cards and began to shuffle again.

" Inuyasha, I think I'm in love with your mom..." Miroku said never taking his eyes off of her. Sango's eyes popped out, looking at him with both hatred and disappointment.

" What about Sango? I always thought that you were in love with her...? " Izayoi asked as she finished shuffling and passed the deck to Inutaisho, making sure that her hand caressed his.

" Why Mrs. Inutosai, it is like comparing a fine wine against grape juice..." Miroku said as Sango got up from the table punched him in the face and ran off down the hall to the bathroom.

" Miroku!" All the women in the kitchen yelled, Kagomae getting up from her seat to go after her.

" What you were the grape juice... Jesus you guys get so angry over nothing!" Miroku said as he got up from the floor and went after Sango.

" You... were the grape juice...?" Inutaisho asked as her dealt.

" Its sweet! i think he ment to say that his love for Sango was old... and his not really love was new and innocent..." Rin said as she picked up her cards.

" I just hope he can explain it better than what he just did! And now that you say it Rin, i think your right maybe thats what he actually was trying to say..." Izayoi said as she too picked up her cards and looked over them." So no wilds huh... damn"

Inuyasha looked up from his cards at her last comment, ' Yes I might actually be able to win!'

" Don't get your hopes up Inuyasha, Rin was in second place last game and she is feeling very happy this second..." Sesshomaru said as he sat concentrating on their bond more than the game.

" Shhhh! Sesshomaru how am I supose to wear my poker face if your reading me this good! And then telling everyone!" Rin said emphasing on her poker face.

" Can't read my... Can't read my, no you can't read my poker face! Poker face..." Rin started to mumble under her breath then started to giggle..." Except Sesshomaru, Except Sesshomaru..."

" Hummp..." Inuyasha said as he heard her mumble under her breath then gave out and started to laugh, Rin joining with him. "Sister, please that song is so wrong for you, You and Sesshoamru are more on the "Bad Romance" side in the Lady Gaga world."

" What are you talking about...?"

" 'I want your drama, the touch of your hand I want your leather studded kiss in the sand', hummp hell 'I want your psycho, your vertigo stick' You guys are all about the sex, and Sesshomaru is definetly a psycho..."

" Inuyasha!" Kagomae yelled as a blush went across Rin's cheeks and nose. Inutaisho and Izayoi giggled. Sesshomaru just glared daggers a Inuyasha.

" Please Kagomae, look at her... she is happy with the rough sex, and there is definetly drama!"

Inutaisho and Izayoi started laughing harder. Sesshomaru threw something at Inuyasha as Kagomae and Rin hit him in the back of his head.

" Brother, maybe one day when a woman is willing to lay with you, you'll understand that pleasure is all about the now." Sesshomaru said as his hand went under the table and caressed Rin's thigh.

Rin blushed as she felt him brush the barest of finger tips across her center.

" Sesshomaru! Hands above the table! I really don't want to see you ravage my sister!" Inuyasha said as he looked away from the two. " Besides you know that I've had sex before dip-shit!"

" You've had sex before?" Kagomae asked her eyes bulging out sightly

" Yes... uh it was before we started dating..." Inuyasha looked away from her as well, but with Inutaisho and his mother still laughing across the table, he just stared at the cards in front of him.

Sango and Miroku, walked back in to the kitchen, holding hands.

" Sorry I over reacted guys. He explained what he ment, and now were offically going out!" Sango said her face a slight red from her earlier tears.

" On a trial bases..." Miroku said nodding his head.

" We missed something didn't we..." Sango asked.

" It's nothing, please sit back down... hopefully we can get one more game in before the food" Inutaisho was cut off as the door bell rang.

" I got it," Sesshomaru said getting up sadly removing his hand from Rin's center.

" I'll come help you..." Rin said following him out of the kitchen.

They walked hand and hand to the door, Sesshoamru reaching for the front door to open it for her.

" Kohaku!" Rin gasped she removed her hand from Sesshomaru's and hugged him from around the food. " I didn't know you were a delivery driver..."

Rin removed herself from his arms feeling Sesshomaur's anger raising. Her hand went back to his in hope to calm him. Kohaku noticed.

" Yeah got the job, a month or two ago... I didn't know you were going out with Sesshomaru..." Kohaku said pulling out the food from his bag. Rin blushed a little as she grabbed the food.

" Yeah, its kinda new..." Rin said a little lower than she ment.

" Yeah well anyway, umm can you sign this credit card recient...?" Kohaku asked as he handed the paper and a pen to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded and took them and signed and handed it back to him. pulling to his wallet he handed him a twenty.

" Thanks..." Sesshomaru's voice was laced with a prememtive growl.

" Yeah, thanks Kohaku! See ya around." Rin said over the food.

" See ya..." Kohaku ran back to his car got in and drove off quickly.

" Old boyfriend...?" Sesshomaru's voice growled as he asked.

" Sango's brother has had a crush on me since middle school..." Rin said turning from him and the front door back to the kitchen.

When they returened to the kitchen, the cards had been put away and the table set with paper plates. Each of the six tooking to the door way as Rin walked in with the food.

" I'm a tear that shit apart..." Inuyasha said grabbing the wings and opening them before he got to his seat.

" Inuyasha! Everyone gets four!" Kagomae said reaching to grab hers.

" He can have ours... We're gonna take our pizza up stairs to our room." Inutaisho said grabbing the two plates and the pizza box with the pineapple and ham. Izayoi grabbed the two glasses and three wings and walked after her husband.

" Good night children, and remember don't do anything that you wouldn't want us to know about!" Izayoi yelled behind her.

Rin put the two remaining boxes down in the middle of the table. Grabbing her own pizza she tore away her four slices and plopped them on her plate.

Sesshomaru followed after her and sat down taking his own slices and eatting in silence as he watched the other fight over food.

Rin gobbling down her pizza and wings sat back in her seat and rubbed her stomach.

" Full?" Sesshomaru asked as he took a bite out of his third piece.

" Kami yes!" Rin grabbed her drink and took a sip.

" Good, lets go." Sesshomaru grabbed both their plates tossing them in to the trash can.

" Where are we going?" Rin asked waving 'goodbye' to her friends, and followed Sesshomaru out of the room and up to his room.

" We need to talk some more..." Sesshomaru said as he opened his door and walked in.

" About this title...?"

" You remember how I told you that I was connected to ... alot of the people that we go to school with? Well this is why. My family has a tie to all of the demons that go to our school... My father is the Demon Lord of the western part of Japan. And I'm the prince... Well soon to be Lord since he and Izayoi want to step down..." Sesshomaru said rambling slightly trying to explain this to her not knowing how to begin.

" So you're like royalty to demons in this area...?" Rin asked

" Yes! And by our mateing you are too." Sesshomaru said thanking what ever deity made her understand alittle.

" So I'm like a a princess to demon kind?" Rin asked her voice faultering just slightly.

" Yes, soon to be queen..."

" But I'm human..."

" So is Izayoi." Sesshomaru said he pushed her to the bed so she could sit. He got do on his knees infront of her, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

" But Sesshomaru... I don't know anything about being a princess, or a queen for that matter!"

" Izayoi didn't either! But she'll be able to help you out, she is a very favored queen. Many demons love her despite her humanity."

Rin shook her head, trying to put eveything together.

" So you're a Prince, about to take the throne because you're now married... to me. And Inutaisho and Izayoi want to step down so they're happy about you mating me." Rin sumerized trying he best not to stumble around her words.

" Pretty much..." Sesshomaru said nodding his head, then he kissed her fore head. " But that won't be fore a while as they already said... a year or two, or how ever long we need."

" What if... What if I'm not a good queen, What if I don't want to be one? What would you have done then?" Rin asked

" If you want to be queen, you'll be a wonderful one. Graceful, kind, considerate, level headed. Beautiful! And if you don't want to be queen, we'll think of something. I would never want to give the throne to Inuyasha. But if I have to, to be with you, I just might..."

" You..." Rin squinted her eyes looking at him in disbelief. " You would give you a throne, that you've been waitting... ... ... Kami only knows how long! For me?"

" I would do everything to be with you." Sesshomaru looked to her hands. ' They hold so much power over my heart...'

"Sess, What about school?" Rin asked

" If you wish to continue to go, then go to college. It's not like you won't be able to pay for it." Sesshomaru snorted.

" What about my parents? Should we tell them?"

" They are you're parents Rin, if you want them within your life... and our children's lives then so be it."

"Sesshomaru why are you always so focused on our future?" Rin asked as she focused alittle more on his words. " We're always discussing children but I mean, thats not gonna be fore a while. It's not like I'm pregnant right now!" Rin laughed at her last comment.

Sesshomaru looked away from her, blushing.

" Sesshomaru... I'm not pregnant!" Rin's voice was bust a bit higher.

" I don't know yet..." Sesshomaru looked a little less confident with each word.

Rin's eyes began to grow he mouth widening with every thought. ' We never once used a condom! I'm not on birth control! Oh my Kami!'

" When was your last periode?"

" I don't know maybe... eightteen days, nineteen days ago...?" Rin's voice was a whisper.

" There is a chance... A demon is more furtile when consumating with his mate... from the first time and on..." Sesshomaru looked to her pale face. " Would you be that disappoineted if you were Rin-ai?"

Rin's head popped back staring him in the eyes, " It would never disappoint me if I was pregnant with your, our child..."

Sesshomaru's breath came out in a sigh that he didn't know he was holding.

" It's just that, well I mean we graduate in eight weeks..." Rin's eyes quivered as she thought, ' I wouldn't even be in my second trimester before we got out...'

" Oh my Kami! What are we going to tell my parents? 'Oh Mom, Dad you see me and Sesshomaru are married and I'm already pregnant!' Holy shit Sesshomaru we have to st-" Rin's next words were cut off as Sesshomaru's lips crashed on to hers. "Ummh" Rin moaned in to his mouth as his tongue slipped in to her mouth.

" We'll figure it out later, when we find out if you are or not." Sesshomaru said breaking their kiss and trailing more down her face and neck. " I'll ask your parents for permission to marry you tonight. When we go over there to sleep."

" Sesshomaru..." Rin moaned, " My parents will never allow you to sleep in their house. especially after you ask them something like that!" His mouth brushed lightly over her mark. Her breath came out in a loud moan.

" I had not thought they would which is why, you'll be leaving the window unlocked..." He pushed up her shirt exposing her chest to his kisses as he continued down her body.

" Oh!" Rin yipped as he took her nipple in to his mouth.

' Soon these will be bigger carrying the milk to sustain our pup!' His demon moaned in his mind.

Sesshomaru gave her a gentle nip then kissed across her body to her other nipple. Her hands wond in to his hair pulling him closer to herself.

" Sesshoamru-sama..." Rin moaned as his tongue flicked over her hard nipple. With a gentle nip on that one he dislodged himself and moved futher down her body, kissing her stomach every inch of her stomach and hips.

' Soon this too will be bigger. Carring our pups, carring our legacy, carring our love...'

Sesshomaru pulled on her oh so short, shorts. Pulling them down her long legs.

" I'm afraid that we don't have too much time, not enough time for me to do all the things that I want to do with your delicate, delicious body. But I atleast can leave you satisfied, high on the feeling of my tongue." Sesshomaru bent down and licked her thighs, pulling her legs apart bending down futher to lick her clit when she put her hand on his head holding him off.

" Let me give you something as well, my lord." Rin smiled, he truely was her lord...

" ...You mean..."

" I want to hold this in my mouth as you lick me..." Rin said as her foot brushed against the hardness in his pants.

Sesshomaru looked up in to her eyes. "Kami, I love you so much my Rin-ai..." Sesshomaru said as he pushed a finger in to her. Watching in pleasure as her body shivered from the feel of his finger so far inside her.

" I want to be on top!" Rin said getting to her knees, and pushing him down only to crawl on top of him. She pushed his pants down, just enough that she could see and touch him.

She bent her body to him, and licked the tip of his head. She could feel Sesshomaru bending his neck to blow lightly over her clit. His hand parted her getting a better look at his goal. Her head bent futher and took his head inside her. His tongue dartted out licking her.

"Fuck..." Rin moaned around his head then went futher down, until her mouth touched the base of him. Fighting to hold him there.

Sesshomaru shivered as he continued to lick her clit, pushing one finger inside her. Her head raised just enough for her to breath, then went back down.

" When I pat on your side... I want you to move... quickly!" Sesshomaru said inbetween slow licks.

Rin shock her head. Then continued faster.

" Its a warrning... So i don't do...anything you don't... want to." Sesshomaru said his own laps quickening.

" I want to, I want you to cum inside me." Rin said taking in deep breath, then going back to his hardness his hips pushing in to every suck and stroke she made.

Sesshomaru's mind went in to over drive... 'She wants to swallow our seed! She wants to be filled both in her mouth and her womb with our seed!' His demon roared making him push his hips futher up in to her tight mouth.

Rin's own body seemed to dance and bounce on top of him, pushing herself in to his mouth and his finger deeper.

" Come for me my Bitch, my Mate!" Sesshomaru's chest vibrated with his growl.

Rin nodded her head as she bobbed above him, her hand snaked out to play with his balls, as she swallowed him whole.

" More, I'm almost there!" Sesshomaru growled deeper, loving the feel of her hands on him, while her mouth pumped him in and out of her.

Rin speeding up, pulled him alittle out of her mouth until only half was in, she could definetly go faster if she wasn't worried about chocking.

Sesshomaru smiled in to her clit then licking faster as he added two more fingers in to her.

Rin moaning in to his length, grabbed hold of the bed spread below them gripping it as hard as she could.

Sesshomaru lightly nipped at her clit, loving how her body seemed to jump, then continued his, tongue so fast it seemed to vibrate against her.

Rin screamed her orgasm around his length, rocking her body back and forth, pushing him too far in to her throat as he filled her.

He pumped both his fingers and his penis into her drawling out both orgasms.

Rin pulled back after he stopped pumping, rolling off of him and on to her back.

Sesshomaru rotated hiself so he laid beside her.

" Did I hurt you?"

" Honestly... I don't know!" Rin said her voice raw but still laughed as his eye brows lifted.

" You need water?"

" Just lay there and bask in the after glow! Oh my Kami1 that was amazing..." Rin turned her body to him, resting on her side only to wrap herself around him.

" I wish to bask with in you Rin..." Sesshomaru said his erection pushing against her core.

Sesshomaru rolled them on to her back, entering her with equal speed. Her muscles still twitching from her first orgasm, as he pushed in to her roughly.

" Uh! Uh! Uh!" Rin moaned as he pushed all the air out of her body with every push. He pounded in to her, making her body come off the bed with him.

" Fuck! Fuck! fuck... Fuck!" Rin screamed her hands spreading across her body, rubbing her nipples and following the curve of her stomach. Loving that she could feel him pounding in to her.

" Show me your demon..." Rin said reaching for his face and pulling him in to a searing kiss. " Show me your true face!"

Sesshomaru kissed her back, but shook his head his hair flying around them and sweat falling off his face. ' She isn't ready!'

"Show me your marks, show me the moon that matches my own!" Rin gasped for air as he ran over her g-spot, then moaned.

" You're not ready..." Sesshomaru panted as he felt her muscles squeeze around him, as she rocked in to him.

" Please, my mate... Show me..." Rin pulled him in to another kiss.

Sesshomaru not knowing what else to do, let his demon out. He could feel his skin morphing, he could feel his poer raising no only in himself but also in her. His hips pumped harder.

Rin tore away from his lips moaning as he filled her repeatedly with his burning hot power.

Rin whined as he pulled out of her.

" On your hands and knees Bitch!" Sesshomaru's voice was nothing but a growl. Rin's closed eyes tore open at his voice. His face was beautiful, the matching cresant moon on his forehead, the two stripes across each cheek surronding the cruve of his golden crimson eyes.

" I said on your knees Bitch!" Sesshomaru grabbed her arm pulling her to him stealing her breath with his kiss, then pushing her on to her knees, her chest flat on the bed.

Sesshomaru's hand grabbed her shoulder, his finger's not only brushing her mark, but gripping it. Her body tightened and shivered with the force that he held her.

" Good Bitch..." Sesshomaru pushed in to her roughly, loving how her hips pushed against him with out any encouragment. His burning power pouring in to her with every pump of his hips.

" Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed her body convulsing as his hand again caressed her mark. " Fuck your Bitch my Lord." Rin panted each thrust shoving her down in to the bed.

" You're my Bitch no one else's! My Bitch! Not that little boys, no one's but mine!" Sesshomaru actualated each word with a push, his penis crushing almost painfully in to her cervix. " Say it!"

" I'm your's no one else's! " Rin moaned feeling the pressure of her orgasm build. " I'm your Bitch!"

" Good Bitch..." He bent his body over her, never breaking his rythm. His hand moved from her neck to her clit. " Now come for your master!" Sesshomaru moaned as he bit in to her mark, remarking her as his.

" Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed as her body quivered and spasmed around him. Her hips bucking in to him as she squeezed him, making him orgasm.

" My Bitch, my bitch!" He groaned as he slammed in to her harder his final thrusts. Then colapsed on top of her. his demon spent.

" My bitch..." Sesshomaru's growl lessened as she felt his power almost being sucked back in to him. His hand caressed her hair as he tried to move off of her.

" Your demon is... amazing... draining... amazing" Rin said as she felt him move off of her, then pulled himself out of her.

" You said that last one twice..." Sesshomaru said a little out of breath.

" It deserved twice" Rin said flipping over to lay on his arms clutching to his side. " Did it feel good for you too? I mean I know you enjoyed it but..."

" It was as amazing as you said it was. I've never really enjoyed letting the demon out that much before."

" Do you let the demon out like this often?" Rin asked raising her eye brows. ' Stop being a bitch! He just did as you asked!' He mind screamed at her.

" No, I have only let it out once before, when I was young." Sesshoamru said still breathing hard. " It was my first time, and it was overwhelming to say the least."

" So I'm the second to enjoy this side of you?" Rin asked

" Believe me, your the first to enjoy it..." Sesshomaru said raising his hand to wipe the sweat out of his eyes.

" How could someone not enjoy it...?" Rin asked not beliveing him.

" She... was also a vigin..." Sesshomaru sighed, " Let's just say she did not want to see me again afterwards"

" Oh..." Rin said playing her finger around his body, drawing designs and swirls all over her chest. " Did you love her?"

" No" Sesshomaru said quickly.

" Then why did you..."

" As I said I was young, she offered herself to me, and I leapped at the chance." Sesshomaru chuckled at his youthful self.

" She offered herself to you? "

" She was after my title... I didn't know it then but in later years, I found out that she had become a concubine to the then Lord of the South's son.

" She was a whore then, using her body to gain power and money..."Rin said feeling aweful that she had asked these questions. " I'm sorry I brought all this up. I...I was just jelous."

" Because you were not my first?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin nodded tucking her head in to his arm and chest.

" I wish you would have been too... All the rest of them were for pleasure, but they weren't very good." Sesshomaru grabbed her chin and pulled her into a sweet kiss. " You... you're amazing!"

" So are you, I don't think I could ever feel this good, after such a beating." Rin laughed her whole entire body shaking with it.

" Did I beat you? I mean did I hurt you?" Sesshomaru asked his eye brows connecting in consern.

" No, I meant about the whole... nevermind." Rin said blushing as she tried to explain that even though he had been so hard it had felt terrific.

" I knew what you meant, I was just making sure that I had not hurt you. I smelt blood as I pulled out but it seems to have alread healed." Sesshomaru said as his hand clutched her to him.

" I'm not hurt. I'm tired, exhausted, happy, more than content sexually, and oh so sore in a good way... But not hurt." Rin said as she stretched out her arms and legs.

" Good bitch..." Sesshomaru said kissing her forehead then her lips.

" I'm glad you think so." Rin said claiming his lips for another kiss.

" If you don't stop now, I will be aroused and I will fuck you again and again until you pass out from exhaustion." Sesshomaru growled nipping at her lips as she pouted.

" Besides we have to go tell your parents that we're getting married..." Sesshomaru said and felt her fall back from him.

" Can't we pretend to date for a while longer. They don't need to know just yet. And I can spend the night here all the time... and when we graduate we can move in to a tiny apartment, then we can tell them that were getting married! Its the perfect plan!" Rin grinned as she formulated her plan out loud proud that she had thought of it off the top of her head.

" We can wait, but if you are pregnant... were getting married soon like in a month." Sesshomaru said nipping her nose affecttionatly.

" Deal!"

" No tiny apartment... We'll build the house of your dreams..."

" Our dreams..." Rin corrected him kissing him on the nose.

" Deal!" Sesshomaru said " Now get up and get dressed so I can drive you home."

" You're spending the night, right?" Rin asked

" Only if you want me to..."

" After that! I want you next to me every night! But when I get home I'm gonna shower so you're gonna have to preoccupy yourself." Rin said grinning.

" I'll just do all of your homework for you... and correct the stuff that you have done." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

" And why would you do that?" Rin asked as she stood from the bed.

" So that when we get back here after school and shopping tomorrow you can use homework as a distraction away from my needs." Sesshomaru said kneeling on the bed face to face with her.

" Your needs, what about my needs...?" Rin asked kissing his lips jokingly.

" I will always be in charge of those. I'm not too worried about that but my needs... you have so many distractions... school, friends, family, homework... thats alot of things that could stop my fullfillment." Sesshomaru said nipping her lip again.

" Oh, Sesshomaru believe me if sex with you is always this good... you don't have to worry." Rin smiled naughtily.

" I can gaurentee that it will always be this good with you." Sesshomaru said his eyes holding a tint of lust.

" Wait... what did you mean about shopping...?" Rin asked after a minute

" I'm your date remember... I think I've more than proved that this isn't just a fling. Prom dresses are pretty time consuming things what with the whole shopping for one, the fittings, the shoes and accesories and such."

" I completely forgot..." Rin blushed, hadn't that only been two days ago that she was thinking about going single to prom? " You tend to have that effect on me..." Rin said kissing him deeply.

" You're bringing it back mate..." Sesshomaru said in between their kissing.

" You can wait till I'm home and showered I think..." Rin kissed him again, " But were gonna have to be very quiet, which means I can't moan and scream for you..."

Sesshomaru whined like a sad puppy. Rin laughed resting her body against him her hands around his neck.

" That has got to be the cutest thing you have ever done!"

" Hn..." Sesshomaru said to his still laughing mate. " I'll make you whine..." Sesshomaru said as he threw he back down on to the bed.

" Another hour or two can't hurt right..." Rin said as he bent to kiss her. 


	9. Late Night Talk

I do not own anything Inuyasha! I own the story... and the sex scenes, and sesshomaru's tiny puppy form! I know I know I'm sry for such a long wait but I got caught up in work and other stuff I'M SORRY! Thank you guys again for your reviews cause honestly they make me squel with excitment! and ps... You guys and your 46 reviews (combined between the now two sites I have this posted on... cause Adult fanfiction didn't like my disclaimer so they booted me which was another reason why I was discouraged to write... :( ) I wish to thank all of you and I hope this makes up for the long awaited next chapter! And also I don't own the songs I quoated, or the movies or anything ... Also Word pad and I are not very happy right now... he feels used and abused since I haven't written anything in a while. I heart you guys ENJOY!

"OH MY Fucking KAMI!" Rin squealed as she looked at the alarm clock next to her reading 2:30 AM. "Sesshomaru wake up now!"

Sesshomaru raised his arm back a round her snuggling her wiggling form closer to him. "It's not wakie time yet, go back to sleep." He sighed in to her back.

" Sesshomaru we fell asleep at your house, I was suppose to be home last night! Oh no my parents are gonna kill me!" Rin tried to get back up, but his arm held her tightly to him.  
. " Rin... go back to sleep or I'll make you go back to sleep." Sesshomaru growled in to the back of her shoulder.

" Oh and how are you gonna do that, huh? Punch me like you do Inuyasha? Psh I'm your mate you wouldn't dare!" Rin said smiling as his growl grew lower, causing his whole chest to vibrate against her back.

" No, I'm not gonna punch you, my sweet little Rin." Sesshomaru's voice vibrated as he talked to her, " But mark my words if you don't lie still and go back to sleep I will very gladly make you go back to sleep."

" You're so grouchy when ever you don't get your beauty sleep, almighty Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said sarcasticly.

" No I'm grouchy because my mate won't shut up and go to sleep!"

" I am suppose to be home right now! My parents will kill me! Sesshomaru I understand that you want to be asleep right now, I do. But my parents won't understand that the reason why I'm not home right now is because you and I fell asleep after hours of sex, and now you won't take me home because your too tired or lazy to do it!" Rin took a deep breath as Sesshomaru's hand came and covered her mouth.

" Are you done yelling at me now?" Sesshomaru asked, Rin shook her head 'No'.

" Fine then I'm not letting go. Now go to sleep!" Sesshomaru said his hand still tightly on her mouth, his face nessled into her back between her shoulder blades.

" MDSHFSNFDFJS NDFSFJDSNV" Rin screamed in to his hand.

" I can sleep like this. Believe me if I can hold a sword while I sleep I'm damn sure I can keep my hand over your mouth." Sesshomaru said in to her back.

Rin shifted her body trying to dislodge his hand from her mouth and slither away from him.

" Just go to "

Rin continued to struggle against him.

" Fine, you know what? Fine!" Sesshomaru removed his hand from her mouth and the one around her waist. Then rolled her over to face him.

" Finally I thought you'd nev-" Rin was cut off as Sesshomaru's mouth came crashing on to hers. " Muhm?"

Sesshomaru placed both arms above her head as he moved above her. His body laying on top of her as he kissed her deeply. He pulled away and gathered her hands in his pushing them above her too.

" I gave you two choices... Shut up and go to sleep like a normal person or I would personally put you to sleep!" Sesshomaru said before he pushed himself against her, showing how hard he had become during their pointless argument.

Rin gasped at the feel of him. Sesshomaru switched both of her hands to one, allowing the other one to move down her body with the barest of touchs. With his knees he spread open her legs, possitioning himself at her enterance.

" I'm happy you choose to fight..." Sesshomaru whispered in to her ear as he pushed himself into her tightness. Rin gasped again feeling the pleasure mixed with pain as his long hard member tried to pound in to her dry vagina.

" Fuck!" Sesshomaru moaned in to her shoulder.

" Not wet enou oh" Rin moaned as Sesshomaru pumped slowly into her, with out the wetness she could feel every bit of him. " Uhmm more"

Sesshomaru pumped a little deeper, his body shivering from the feeling of her dry.

" Rin..." He sighed in to her ear, as he felt her starting to get wet. " Kami your tight!"

Rin moved against him, her hips coming off of the bed to push him in deeper.

" All the way... inside." Rin moaned again as he went deeper.

" If we don't go to another position, I won't last long love." Sesshomaru panted as he stopped his movement inside her. He let go of her hands and almost colapsed on top of her.

" Well how would you like me?" Rin asked her voice throaty and seductive.

" You should know what's my favorite by now." Sesshomaru moaned in to her ear as she squeezed him with her muscles.

" Well yes, you are quite amazing in doggie postion." Rin said as she squeezed again. Sesshomaru rocked against her pushing himself futhur into the tightness.

" Am I only amazing in that positon?" Sesshomaru moan, nipping at her mark.

" No... But really what eles have you shown me?" Rin playfully said.

"..." Sesshomaru paused. ' Did she really just challenge me?'

"Sess...?" Rin said worred that she had went to far.

Sesshomaru launched off of her, pulling out of her and kneeled above her. Thinking for just a second he pushed her legs together and pulled them straight in to the air. Putting her leggs on top of his shoulders, he pulled her so that her hips rested on his thighs. He lifted her hips higher with his hands, and entered her in one swift push.

Rin gasped at the new angle. Sesshoamru rammed his body in to hers feeling everytime he did how her body seemed to tighten, how her legs seemed to twitch. 'Kami, I love the way she reacts to me.'

He bent down to kiss her, her legs pressed firmly to her chest, as he pounded in to her.

" So good!" Rin moaned as he ended their kiss. His hips moving quicker as her body tightened around him. " Fuck me Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru went harder, his hips smacking against hers as he increased his speed and depth. ' If I keep going like this I'll still finish before her.' He thought as he bent for another scorching kiss.

" Rin play with yourself..." Sesshomaru moaned in to her ear. Her eyes popped open. ' Is he really asking me to...'

Sesshomaru moved one of her legs to his other shoulder opening her wider, grabbed one of her hands off of the bed and postioned one on her nipple, then grabbed the other moving it to her clit.

" I want to watch you pleasure yourself, as I pound in to you..." Sesshomaru said holding on to her knees to keep balance.

Rin moved her finger to circle her clit as a shock went threw her body, her other hand rubbing back and forth across her erect nipple. Rin's head fell back to the pillows hard.

Her finger moved more quickly circling her clit, watching Sesshomaru as his eyes grew heavier with lust. ' He really likes this.' Rin thought as her other hand wrapped around his neck forgetting about her nipple.

" Sesshomaru, kiss me?" Rin asked her voice hitching as her body spasmed against her own hand and his pumping hips. Her hand pulled on his neck and he followed it down to her lips. " Allow me to scream my pleasure in to you..." Rin said before his mouth covered hers.

Sesshomaru thrust his tongue in to her mouth, trying his best to follow his own pattern. As he fucked her tight vagina, his tongue fucked her mouth. Rin's lips sucking and pulling his tongue deeper in to her.

Rin's body stilled and Sesshomaru felt it before it hit. Her body tightened, her mouth released his tongue as she silently screamed in to the air. Sesshomaru pounded in to her pulsing vagina, hitting so deeply each pass hit het g-spot and her back wall.

Rin's body arched and rocked in to him as she felt both pain and pleasure swirling in to a heady mix, her orgasm finally hitting its peak she screamed and pressed her mouth back to Sesshoamru screaming her pleasure in to him.

Sesshomaru lost control as she kissed him, his patteren lost and forgotten as he pounded in to her hard, fast, random...' Just need to finish!' His mind screamed as her muscles tightened again.

" Rin!" Sesshomaru growled tearing his mouth away from her, and emptying his seed deep inside her. " Fuck, Rin."

" Hmmm...?" Rin sighed as he colapsed on top of her, not ready to move off of her just yet.

Sesshomaru moved his body to the side, still conected to her, and passed his hand over her very erect nipple. Rin's body bucked against his body, another sound of pleasure passing through her lips.

" Hn, I think you're ready to go again love..." Sesshoamru wishpered in to her ear, as his mouth moved to her mark. His tongue lightly traced the outline of the very blue moon. His mouth closed around the mark, his hips gently rocking against her, showing that her excitment had made him very happy to be still between her legs.

"Sesshomaru... I...I'm not ready yet. Let me... ahhh" Rin was cut off as Sesshomaru pushed his now hard member to her wall, passing yet again over her g-spot.

" You're body disagrees Rin. It's begging that I fill you again and again..." Sesshomaru punctuated each word with a thrust. " And believe me, I much rather listen to your body at this moment." Sesshomaru pushed again then paused. Then put her legs back fully on to the bed then pulled out of her.

"What are you doing? Sesshomaru, I aske-" Rin started but was quickly cut off.

"Did you not just say that you weren't ready and now you're upset that I pulled out? My, my, my little Rin, maybe your head and body have finally caught up with each other." Sesshomaru said playfully. Rin sat up trying to watch as he moved around on the bed.

" Sess, what are you doing, maybe I can help... so we can get back to business?" Rin said now horny and curious.

" I'm trying to think of a new position that we can do. So I can firmly put your rediculous challenge to rest. I just need to think of what position will do." Sesshomaru again moved around the bed trying his best to think.

Rin watching him, tired of the knot that was more than solid in her lower area, especially watching him move around the bed, his hair sweeping behind him, his hard member pointing up and away from his body, his muscles rippling as he moved. 'No, I'm not going to wait anymore...'

Rin tackled Sesshomaru to the bed, rolling him on to his back. She pushed his shoulders and hips till they touched the bed flat then kneeled over his pelvis.

" You should never leave your mate in want Sesshomaru-sama." Rin moaned as she lowered herself on to him. Slowly, she pushed him in to her, the angle different, her own body tighter.

"You do...ah.. realize you never stay in this postion for long right" Sesshomaru moaned as he watched her body engulf his large penis.

" Yes but, while you think of a new," Rin paused and shuddered as she felt him twitch inside her. " postion, I can atleast continue with out you."

Finally with him sheathed fully inside she began to rock up and down his length. Her knees on either side of him, she place her hands on either side of his head she lowered herself so her nipples bearly grazed his lips. Taking the hint Sesshomaru tilted his head up, taking one between his lips gently at first, then rougher as he began to nibble on the tip. His tongue darting across it as his teeth held it firmly in place.

" Fuck..." Rin moaned. Needing a deeper postion, Rin lifted her body sitting back up and pushing Sesshomaru back down as he tried to come back with her. Rin placed her hands palms down on his chest as she tried to adjust herself, she purched on the pads of her feet. Sesshomaru moaned as he watched her, none of her body touching him except her hands and where he entered her.

Sesshomaru thrusted up as her hips slammed down on to him, then raised back up. He was in heaven.

Rin moaned as he harshly slammed in to her. Hitting her wall with out much force from this postion, his head passing her g-spot with every passing as she rocked and he thrusted against one another. Rin trying to consintrate while she crouched and rocked in to him, started to squeeze her walls around him.

Sesshomaru's eyes went red. Her wet cavern milking him while she road him was too good. His body almost gave out as she rotated her hips and dropped her body hard on to his. The deep growl from his throat didn't surprise her.

Sesshoamru ripped her hips up dislodging himself from her, before it was too late. Rin sweeping her hand against his forehead to clear the hairs there looked down confused at him.

" Why didn't you finsh? I... you were so close." Rin asked her hand trailing down now to his cheek.

" I thought up a new postion..." Sesshomaru beathing hard told her, his face rubbing in to her hand.

" It must be good if you were that close and you ripped me off..." Rin looked back down to him again. " What's this new postion?"

" Rin, do you trust me?" Sesshomaru asked his breathing back to normal.

" Of course I... wait you're not gonna try and like... you know stick it in my..." Rin blushed as she looked away, removed her hand from his cheek and then looked back to him. " Cause I don't do anal!"

Sesshomaru's eyes rapidly blinked, then his laughter filled the room that only minutes ago was filled with moans and screams of passion.

" No, I... I would never do anything that you wouldn't want me to do." Sesshomaru nodded his head as if confirming to himself what he had said.

" What do you want me to do, then... I mean I can't tell you if I want it if i don't know what it is... Right?"

" Believe me you'll enjoy it..." Sesshomaru raised his hand and stroked her cheek. "It will just depend on my strength, I'll be holding you up."

" Holding me up? Like against the wall?" Rin raised an eyebrow, " Like when we were in the shower... well except we'll finish?"

" No, It's alittle different." Sesshomaru got off the bed, only to sit back down on it, then gestured for her to come to him.

" So I straddle you?"

" No, sit with your back to me, with you're feet resting on my hips." Sesshomaru growled as she gave him a skeptical look. " Just get on before I fuck you as is."

"Mr. Grouchy is coming back..." Rin sighed as she stood up and sat on his lap as he directed.

" Ok now, I'm going to first, enter you." Sesshomaru said as he reached his hand between them to guild himself in to her. Thrusting in, he pulled her arms behind her, and held each arm at her elbows. Sesshomaru stood, holding her firmly, her feet still pressed against his hips, he thrusted his hips forward, he body bounced on his dick.

" Ahhhh...mmhhmm" Rin moaned as Sesshomaru repeated his thrust, his member so deep inside her, it was hard to concentrate. Rin pushed her feet against him, lifting herself up his length only to feel him pull her back on to his penis, while thrusting with his hips. Pattern set, Sesshomaru waited for her to lift off of him, only to do it again and again.

Rin's mouth hung open as she tried despritely to gain the air she needed, but with every thrust he seemed to steal her breath away.

"Kami, Rin... You're amazing..." Sesshoamru growled as he rotated hips hips to get a sharper angle. Rin mewed in pleasure, too out of breath for a full moan.

" More..." Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru no longer willing to wait for her to lift herself, lowered her upper half to the floor.

" Rin, I'm going to lower you're arms try to hold yourself up with your arms." Sesshomaru's voice was unrecoginzable, so deep with lust and growls. He dropped on arm and watched as she reached for the floor, then the other one. Sesshomaru moved his hands to her hips. Now thrusting down Sesshomaru watched as her ass jiggled with the force of his thrusts.

Rin gasped as she felt her whole body respond to this body. His hands holding the majority of her weight by holding tightly on to her hips, his strong legs holding them up, his powerful hips gyrating in to her. 'Kami I love this demon!'

Rin confident that he could hold them, slowly walked her body closer to his with her hands. One hand snaking up his powerful leg, caressing his rippling muscles, following the curve of his knee and up futher until her fingers toughed his balls. Her fingers ghosted across the skin, then she gripped them tightly rolling them in her hands.

Sesshomaru feeling her touching his body, rubbing his ever so tight sac thrusted harder, making her gasp with every breath. He took her example and traced his left hand from her hip to her front, wiggling his fingers to reach his goal. He knew instently when he touched the right spot, her body squeezed his hard dick making his breath catch in his throat.

" Sesshomaru... I'm oh Kami!" Rin screamed, as her body arched in to his trusts, in to his fingers, in to him. " Sess ho ma ru!"

"Rin!" Sesshomaru moaned, feeling her orgasm, sqeezing him, milking his seed from him. His growl adding a vibration to his body, as he rock in to her.

Rin still too wiped out didn't even realize that he had sat back on the bed until she felt him bend over, covering her body only to grab her shoulder and pull her back in to their original position.

"Mmmmhhmm" They both moaned as Sesshomaru lifted her off of her lap, and then placed her on the bed. Laying down beside her he pulled the forgotten covers over both of them. Rin's light breathing notified him that she was soundly asleep.

" I guess, I win Mate." Sesshomaru let a wide grin escape then turned to her, pushing the hair out of her sweaty face, rubbing her check then kissed her gently good night.

A light knock at the door, swiftly wipe the grin from his face. Quietly and quickly he got out of the bed not even bothering to cover himself. He opened the door to his father. Sesshomaru turned from his father to the sleeping Goddess on his bed then back to his father.

" This had better be good old man..." Sesshomaru said as he stepped in to the hall then closed the door.

" I realize that you would rather be basking in the after glow of your coitus with your mate, but I have a few questions..." Inutaisho said as he motioned for Sesshomaru to follow. They rounded the corner and entered the library.

" I've been... talking to some people today, while you children were eating and ... keeping busy. A lot of people in fact, for instance Kagura's father. He was quite pissed at me and my 'oldest brat' so he put it. You injured Kagura at school... not only breaking our agreement with the wind family, but also causing physical harm! Sesshomaru I know you know better!" Inutaisho finished as he took the seat at the desk leaving Sesshomaru standing in front of him.

"She deserved every bit of the flesh I extracted..." Sesshomaru sated coldly, his lips a thin line.

"Father..." Inuyasha said walking in to the library after them " She insulted our new Alpha Bitch! Sesshomaru had every right to put her back in to her place." Inuyasha nodded to Sesshomaru, then turned away from him. " You could have put some cloths on ani..."

"Excuse me, but I was interupted shortly after I mated." Sesshomaru smirked as Inuyasha's eyes shot back to him, then almost fearfully Inuyasha glanced down noticing a clear glistening liquid covering Sesshomaru's penis.

Inuyasha quickly looked away from Sesshomaru, away from their father and stared at the books lineing the walls.

"Sesshomaru, stop teasing your brother." Inutaisho said smirking at the childness of his sons. " Sesshomaru, if its true what Inuyasha says then yes, i can understand why, you... extracted your pound of flesh as you put it..."

Inutaisho paused then laughed. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at him.

" Although, I would have thought you would have actually taken flesh in that situation... or her life."

" Some barackes arose before I was able to finish her..." Sesshomaru tilted his head to look at his half brother. " and pointed out that my new Mate's reputaion is far less than her contentment for a killer." Sesshoamru nodded his head at Inuyasha a silent thanks.

" Inuyasha?" Inutaisho raised his eyebrow looking between the two brothers. " Well that was..."

" Yeah yeah yeah... I talked Sessy out of killing the whore, but only to protect Rin." Inuyasha looked slightly embarressed then rubbed then back of his head. Sesshomaru gave an almost death glare at the nick name.

" Well... I have also been in contact with the Katos... they are delighted to be able to join our families together at last. And are looking forward to grandchildren in the near future!" Inutaisho smirked as Sesshomaru's jaw slackened.

" You told Rin's parents that we have mated...? Why? I thought you would have loved the chance to see me squirm as I tried explaining to my new in-laws that I not onlt deflowered their only daughter, but also made her my mate..." Sesshomaru said sarcasticly.

" Why Sesshomaru I'm deeply hurt... and here I thought I was doing you a favor." Inutaisho smirked again.

" It was definetly not something I was looking forward to discussing with her parents, so I do appreciate that you took care of that..." Sesshomaru shifted his feet.

"I know." Inutaisho said in an almost sing-song-way. " Besides me and Mr. Kato have been discussing this for a, how do I put this, well do you remember when Rin first started spendning the night over here?" Inutaisho waited while Sesshomaru nodded his head. " Since before that."

Sesshomaru nodded his head again. ' Kami he is a crafty Bastard...'

" Keh!" Inuyasha said fighting back his laughs.

" I wouldn't laugh if I was you ototou-kun, what father hasn't told you is that him and Mrs. Higurashi have a similar agreement about you and Kagomae." Sesshomaru said watching as Inuyasha's face dropped. Then dark eyes turned to their father.

" ...Kami... you're not denying it." Inuyasha looked down to the floor then shook his head 'No' then walked out the door. Huffing something about not being able to see Mrs. Higurashi again.

Sesshomaru turned to leave as well but paused as his father held up his hand.

" Close the door and come here... we need to talk more privetly." Inutaisho said lowered his arm, and stood from his desk. Sesshomaru closed the door, then walked to his father.

" I know that Izayoi, is hoping that we'll retaire soon, but... If Rin needs more than a couple years. I would personally appreciate the knowldege as soon as posible."

" She fears that she will not be good enough..." Sesshomaru said lowering his voice. " She fears that she will fail where others need her to succeed. I do not know how to convince her otherwise."

" Izayoi was much the same, she thought her humanity would be our down fall. Honestly I did too. When Inuyasha was born, the castle was attacked relentlessly, Izayoi died... and only with the power that is now inside Tensaiga was I able to bring her back to me." Inutaisho's eyes glistened with unshed tears as he remembered his past. " I died trying to defend them Sesshomaru, and only because you were there was I able to live again."

" Father please, I know of the troubles our family has faced. I know the danger that-"

" But she does not!" Inutaisho said cutting him off.

" I do not want her to know about our family's past miseries." Sesshomaru said as his eyes glassed over with memories of maiming, blood and torcher.

" I am not telling you to tell her about all of it! But honestly what does she know about your past besides what Izayoi told her."

" I don't think I want her to know too much about my past." Sesshomaru said, " She wouldn't understand why we had to... What we had to do to survive." Sesshomaru shook his head.

" She is stronger than even you or I know." Inutaisho said. " Izayoi may have lived in the fedual era, but she still has never judged me for the things that I have done, while I was with her or before her. Humans have this great strength, many of us think of it as a weakness but," Inutaisho shurgged his graceful shoulders. " They have this strength to be able to cope, to be able to grow, to be able to accept when they are in love or have love for some one."

Inutaisho's lips grew to a smirk.

" I have seen eighty-year-old women pick up the back end of a car to save her grandchildren. I have seen a man on the brink of death, come back to himself in order to save his family from murderers." Inutaisho shook his head.

" But those people were the heros, what if she thinks me a villian?"

" Kami you are stupid sometimes!" Inutaisho smacked his son on the back of the head. " Rin loves you! Since she was four she has been calling you her knight in shining armor! She has been calling you Lord since she heard those stories! You are the Hero in her fairy tale!"

" I am no Hero, father. Those days of me protecting your teritory are long over, now its more politics than anything."

" Back then you were the head of my second army, the only person above you was me! Not because of your being my son but because you earned it. Sesshomaru we have adapted to this new world do you not think Rin can do the same to our world?"

"Rin can do anything she sets her mind on." Sesshomaru grinned thinking back to not just this week but to when they were younger and when she pouted I was putty in her hands.

" She will be an Alpha to match her predicessor. Izayoi will take her under her wings and guide her, and when Rin is ready for you both to take the throne, you will. My son, the newest Lord of the Western Lands along side his Lady, to rule us all." Intaisho grinned then laughed out loud patting his son on the back. " I pray that Kami has mercy on us all! Now go to bed I'm sure your mate is missing you, as much as mine is."

Sesshomaru nodded then left the room. Walking to his bedroom the conversation between him and his father constantly replayed in his head.

' Am I the villian or the hero?' Sesshomaru knew that answer. " I am both and neither." He whispered to himself as he reached his door. His hand on the knob, paused as her listened in on Rin's constant breathing. She never woke. 'Good she doesn't need to worry when there is none...'

Sesshomaru turned the handle and pushed the door silently open. Walked in to the room, closed the door and gazed down on his goddess. The moon light cast a silver glow around her, as she snuggled futher in to the sheets. The sheets that not long ago were witness to their love making, the sheets that carried their scent.

Sesshomaru watched as he stood over their bed, and watched as his mate slept wondering what she was dreaming about. Sesshomaru lifted the sheets and slid under and watched in amazment that she so quickly curled her body in to his. Sesshomaru moved her hair and was surprised when her eyes opened to look up at him. Sleep still written on her face, about ready to pass back out.

" You left, I missed you." Her voice still drowsy.

" I missed you too, lets go to sleep, ok?"

" Where did you go?" Rin raised her head from the pillow and propped herself up on her elbow. " Why were you naked? Do I need to go kill some whore?" Rin smiled

" I went to speak with my father... There was a couple of things that couldn't wait till the morning." Sesshomaru grinned at her threat.

" You went to speak with your father...naked?" Rin's eyes opened wide in shock.

"When you live as long as father and myself, you won't find that you care either." Sesshomaru said as his hands trailed down her hip.

"So when I'm your age you won't care if i walk around naked?" Rin asked a glint in her eyes.

" I never said I wouldn't care... I will kill any other man who sees you naked. Your body belongs to me now..." Sesshomaru's hand continued up her body, caressing the swell of the hip bone and up as his hand grazed her stomach. Loving the way her muscels twitched at his gentle touch.

"And I care who sees your body. Yours is mine, mine is yours..." Rin moved her head back down to her pillow, and pulled her body up to his. Letting her body crush into his, her breasts pressed tightly to his chest. " Can I know what you and your father talked about or is it between a lord and his son?"

" We are kind of not... as good of friends with the wind demons rigth now as we use to be..." Sesshomaru said hesitantly.

" The wind demons? Don't I know any of them? I remeber you saying something before..." Rin asked

" Kagura."

" Oh... So you did have something to do with her brusises..." Rin stated

" She needed to learn her place." Sesshomaru said his voice cold as he remembered what Kagura had said.

"What did she do that was so wrong besides being an evil little... whore?" Rin asked resisting calling Kagura a bitch.

" She said... It doesn't really matter. Its over and done with. She learned her place and thats what matters." Sesshomaru said grinding his teeth now. Rin raised her hand and rubbed his cheek trying to calm him.

" If I am to one day be Alpha, don't I need to know how to deal with these situations?" Rin said he hand now drifting down to his shoulder.

" You are already Alpha, you are my wife and so it is so." Sesshomaru said pressing his forehead against hers.

" But..." Rin said

" But you are right you will need to know, sooner or later." Sesshomaru nodded his head. "She said some rather un... welcomed things about my choosen mate. I lost my control and Inuyasha stopped me before I ripped that fucking cunt's head off."

"She said something bad about me and you almost killed her?" Rin asked both honored and frightened by his protectiveness.

"That was not all, but that is what made me lose control." Sesshomaru said.

" Okay... Was there anything else that you and your father-"

"Your parents were informed about our mating..." Sesshomaru said cutting her off.

"My... What?"

"My father, told your parents about our mating. They are... not surprised and seem happy about it. So my father says." Sesshomaru said grinning remembering about his father's remark about grandchildren.

"So they know... everything?" Rin gulpped as Sesshomaru nodded. " So they know that I might be pregnant?"

" They are looking forward to grandchildren..." Sesshomaru said watching as her scared face turned in to a bright red blush, then her giggles started.

" Kami, my parents are happy that I'm married and might be pregnant. How hilarious!" Rin laughed again this time loud and uncontrolled.

" You know what this means, don't you?" Sesshomaru asked a glint in his gloden eyes.

"Hmm?" Rin asked

" You don't have to leave..." Sesshomaru said. " We can move you in tomorrow if we wanted..."

"And do you?" Rin asked playing with him.

" Do I want you to live with me?" Sesshomaru asked her.

" Yeah, would you like me to move in with you?"

"You're joking right? I would like to go to sleep, and wake up next to you every day." Sesshomaru said, "Besides we won't be staying here forever. Don't forget I... We own land that we can start building on.."

" For our dream house?"

" For our dream house."

Rin smiled, then snuggled back down on her pillow.

"Sometimes, you're too good to be true..." Rin whispered as sleep started to claim her again. " My knight in shining armor... My Sesshomaru-sama"

Sesshomaru's eyes grew at her comment. He kissed her forehead then wondered to himself how she feel asleep so quick.

Closing his eyes he tried to corse himself to sleep, matching his breathing to hers and drifted in to sleep. One thought drifted through his mind as he slept, 'Am I really the knight in shining armor, or am I the beast that tears that armor to shreds...?' 


	10. Knight, Prince, or Monster?

I do not own any of the characters/ mannerisms of Inuyasha... or any resterants, music, movies, or stores! I only own the story line, the sex scenes( especially those XD ), and Sesshomaru's tiny puppy form... Ok guys I'm giving you guys one more chance to vote Do you guys want a happy ending or a sad one? I am personally thinking more twords a sad ending... and I kinda like the sequeal to the sad one slightly better... but honestly its up to you guys! Both have a sequeal, both are (in my mind) good... well one I like one better, and of course this again is your LAST chance to vote. OH my God! I love the reviews they make me squeal in joy... My husband is tired of my constant giddiness now lol its annoying him as to how much I squeal now a days. Oh and by the way we're up to 59 reviews, 3 people for a happy ending 1 person(me) for a sad ending and 1 person for a good ending and one person just to continue...  
Lolcatsarelol- Don't kill my kittens... I love the pussys ;)  
Getagrip, Gingerdoll- you flatter me *thet thet*  
Fluffy Ninja Bunny- you have been with me this on this story since like the beggining and you have no idea how happy i am to say this- I heart you! (and your name!)

Lips, that's what she felt. Lips and the tightness that was steadily building with in her lower region.

Sesshomaru moved his lips down her body, across her nipples and down her stomach. His tongue delved into her belly button, a moan came from low in her throat.

"Don't tease me Sesshomaru..." Rin said opening one eye to see her mate, laying over her body, his mouth open, his tongue still caressing her stomach.

"I am not teasing, love. I thought maybe you would like to wake up happy..." Sesshomaru said before his mouth went back to work on her sensitive stomach.

"Happy? Don't you mean horny?"Rin said playfully.

"Aren't you happy being horny?"

"Hmm... Yes" Rin moaned.

"Then let me get back to work..." Sesshomaru smiled as his head ducked futher down leaving a trail of kisses down to her center. His hand parted her folds, and his tongue darted out to taste her.

" Hmm... please..." Rin moaned as his tongue made slow movements against her clitoris.

"Please what, mate?"

"Please don't tease me..."

"Not teasing, foreplay..." Sesshomaru said as she moaned and bucked against his mouth.

Knock, Knock...KnockKnockKnockKnock

"Sesshomaru open up!" Inuyasha scream pounding on the door.

"Fuck..." Both Sesshomaru and Rin groaned

" A Second!" Sesshomaru yelled as he moved away from her and covered her with the bed sheet, then crawled off the bed. Looking back to the bed to make sure Rin was covered from head to foot, Sesshomaru opened the door. " This better be good mutt."

Inuyasha came into the room seeing a naked Sesshomaru then looked around the room scrathing his head.

" Where's Rin?"

Rin poked her head and an arm out to way at inuyasha.

" Under here!"

" What a shame hiding the mistress under the sheets... tsk tsk" Inuyasha said shaking his head back and forth. Then sat down on the bed making sure that he was sitting on the cover and not the plain bed.

Rin picked up the pillow lying beside her and threw it at Inuyasha.

" Mistress my ass!"

" Yeah and from what I saw of it a very nice one!" Inuyasha said jokingly

Sesshomaru growled as Rin blushed a deep red.

" You saw nothing jack ass!"

" Your right, I didn't. Relax Sess... Jesh, you'd think I just asked to fuck you or something..." Inuyasha said still the smirk on his face.

" What did you come here for Mutt!" Sesshomaru said moving to sit on the bed beside Rin.

" The least you could do is cover up..." Inuyasha said waitting for a reaction, then continued.

" Well... good for us, no school today so three day week end!" Inuyasha said.

" What why?" Rin said

" Uh well, there was something that happened and the school closed down in order to get it sorted out." Inuaysha said

" Out with it Inu..." Rin said grinnig her teeth.

" Ah... well... The school was vandalized." Inuyasha said scratching the back of his head.

" How...?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Uh well, some one spray painted something on a couple of walls." Inuyasha said.

" What was on the walls?" Rin asked scouting closer to Inuyasha now more interested.

" Well I dont' know what it says verbatum, but it has some thing to do with... you, Rin." Inuyasha said

" Me?" Rin looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru.

" Yeah... um Look I don't know what it says exactly, but it has something to do with... well it remarks that you're a "Whore" and that you're a "Slut" and a couple of other things... a "list" of all the men you've slept with..." Inuyasha said using his hands as quoatation marks, then shaking his head.

Sesshomaru growled. Rin sat in shock.

" Some one vandalized the school to degrade me?" Rin asked to make sure she understood.

" Uhm yeah..."

Rin sat in silence, her eyes as large as they could be.

...

...

" Do they know who did it...?" Rin asked ten minutes later.

" No, but there's a couple of guesses around the demon world..." Inuyasha said looking at Sesshomaru.

" Dont' say it..." Sesshomaru whispered to Inuyasha

" Who is it...?" Rin asked not hearing Sesshomaru.

" Well..." Inuyasha lowered his eyes from Rin, then raised his eyes back up to Sesshomaru, " No one knows for sure... there's only guesses..."

" Inuyasha... Who do they think it is?" Rin asked a little louder.

" I... can't... say..."

" What? Why the fuck not?" Rin asked angrier.

" Uh well..." Inuyasha looked back to Sesshomaru for help.

" You don't need to know till we know for sure." Sesshomaru said

" I don't need to know?" Rin said every word slow and grinding through her teeth.

" Mutt, you better leave now..." Sesshomaru said

" Inuyasha you stay here!" Rin said louder. " You start talking!" She pointed her finger to Sesshomaru's shoulder.

" If we don't know who actually did it why do you need to know?" Sesshomaru asked

" Because someone just wrote all around our school who much of a slut I am! I want to know who it might be!"

" I'm going now..." Inuyasha said lowly as he slowly got up from the bed and side stepped to the door.

" Don't you fucking open that door Inuyasha!" Rin said noticing him.

" I.. have nothing to do with this I should leave." Inuyasha said

" No cause if you leave I'll never get any answers!" Rin said " He'll use his damn words and body to make me forget and then I'll only find out when it's too late!" Rin slamed her hands down on the bed sheets, accidently pulling the sheet down to her stomach.

Inuyasha quickly turned away then ran to the door yelling back " Good luck!" then slammed the door behind himself.

" Damn it!" Rin said gathering the sheets around herself once more.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he watched as she fulmbled and fumed with anger.

" Stop laughing at me!" Rin said smacking him on the shoulder.

" You just flashed my brother..." Sesshomaru said smiling at her.

" Shut your dirty cake hole!" Rin screamed her face a bright red.

" But Rin-ai..." Sesshomaru said as he moved his body closer to her.

" Sesshoamru no!"

Sesshomaru moved his hand up to the cover pulling it down around her waist.

" No! Who is it?" Rin yelled pulling the cover back up her body.

" Rin... don't you want me to..." Sesshomaru said is voice almost a whisper across her body.

" No! I want to know who it might be that is talking and writing shit about me!" Rin said

Sesshomaru moved his hand back to the cover and pulled again as he moved his body to her again. His lips going to her shoulder.

" No!" Rin yelled once again. She pushed him back and crawled off of the bed. "No!"

Rin grabbed random cloths around the room, pulling on as she tried to walk further away from the bed.

" Rin come back to bed! We don't have school... we could just stay in bed all day long..." Sesshomaru said gestering to his slight erection.

" No!" Rin said once again, now pointing at her body. " You can't have this til you tell me the truth."

" Now Rin, we both know, that's not true." Sesshomaru said his lips raised in a wicked grin.

" Wipe that smile off your face." Rin said angerly.

"But why? You want it just as much if not..." Sesshomaru pause caught off guard. " What are you doing?"

Rin paused then continued unbuttoning the shirt she had found on the floor.

" Nothing..."

Rin unbuttoned the last button, pulling the shirt away from herself alittle showing off just a hint of her left breast.

Sesshomaru's eyes bludge.

" If you tell me...I'll show you more..."

"Not uh" Sesshomaru said grinning again. " You don't have the balls to strip for me."

" Really...?" Rin raised an eyebrow to him.

" No you don't"

"Uhhum!"

Rin turned around her back facing the bed as she pulled the ends of her shirt out and swished it around her back raising it slightly.

"Please I can see that much skin as I watch you walk up the stairs."

Rin turned just her head to the side to look at him, then pushed one side of her shoulder, flashing the side of her boob.

" Huh... Well I can only see that when we're swiming..."

Rin pulled her shirt back up, then messing with the button on the her pants. Slowly she unbuttoned and un zipped her pants. Slowly she pulled the waistband down alittle wiggling her ass to him.

" Hmm..."

Rin wiggled more, moving inch by inch down to the floor. Now exposing the thong she had quickly put on, she pushed the shirt down to the middle of her back, turning back to see her mate gently moving his hand up and down his length.

Rin's eyes glinted evil.

" If you want more, you know what you have to do..."

Sesshomaru moaned, then shook his head.

" Ummmh but baby, I would much rather it be your hands covering my tits." Rin moaned.

"Then come here and we can both be happy." Sesshomaru said, his hand stilling on his tip.

" Not uh..." Rin wrapped a thumb in each side of her thong, then pulled on each side, lossening then tightening each side.

" Maybe I could just come to you..."

" Not uh..." Rin pulled her thong up futher, making sure it pulled her ass checks apart.

Sesshomaru got up from the bed and crossed the room to her.

" Hmm love, don't tease a demon with a hard on..." Sesshomaru whispered in to her ear as he came up behind her.

" Tell me who it is, and all this can be yours..." Rin turned to him then trailed her hand down her body.

" I could take it by force..." Sesshomaru said slapping her on the ass.

Rin straightened up, then relaxed feeling his hand still on her ass.

Rin turned away from him again then rubbed her ass against his crotch.

"Mhmm" Sesshomaru moaned in to her shoulder.

Rin pushed her body against his, then walked to the bathroom. " I'm taking a shower... see ya in a bit..." Rin called over her shoulder closed and locked the door after herself. Sesshomaru stared blankly at the door.

"..." Sesshomaru moved to the door tried the handled. " Really you're going to lock me out of my own bathroom?"

" Yep!"

Sesshomaru turned from the door pissed. Pulling on pants Sesshomaru walked out of his room in to the hallway in search for the person who had started this all.

" INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru screamed

He noticed Inuyasha walking out of his room, then back in when he saw Sesshomaru storming down the hall.

" You!" Sesshomaru's hand stopped the door from shutting all the way. " You just had to come in there and tell her, didn't you?"

" Look, I'm sorry but she has every right to know!" Inuyasha said holding the door as shut as it could get. " She has a right to know that Kagura is after her!"

" She has nothing to worry about!" Sesshomaru said finally getting the door all the way open. Inuyasha backed away from his brother, running in to his bed. He tried to side step the bed but fell down instead.

" But she should know!"

" She doesn't need to know!"

" Shouldn't that be up to her?"

" No!"

" Why the fuck not?"

" I don't want her frightened!" Sesshomaru shook his head. " I don't want her scared of our world!"

Inuyasha looked up at his brother. Concern written across his face.

" She wants to know..." Inuyasha said quietly

" You don't think I know what my mate wants?" Sesshomaru said walking closer to the bed his eyes glowing red. " I know exactly what my mate wants! I know that she thinks she is strong enough to handle this, but she's not! Atleast not yet..."

" Sesshomaru, she is alpha! Not only is she alpha but she is the new Lady of the Western Lands... she needs to know that there is not always gonna be peace." Inuyasha looked back up at his brother, then moved off the bed. " I know that you care about her, but think of it from Rin's point of view, you've hid alot of big, important things from her before... before she was your mate. She won't stand being lied to."

" I don't want to lie to her, I want to protect her!"

" She's not going to see it that way!" Inuyasha shook his head. " Do you remember when we were younger and me and you would whisper back and forth... she made a big fuss till she found out what it was. She was just a little girl then, now... well now she's got a lot more weight to throw around being your mate."

" Hn... she just tried to seduce me, then with hold sex in order to find out who it might have been..." Sesshomaru scowled at the floor.

" You're pissed off now, just think about how mad your gonna be when it lasts all day, a week or even a month till she gets what she wants..." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow then shivered trying to push the thoughts of his brother and Rin having sex away.

Sesshomaru's eyes enlarged.

" She wouldn't last that long... could she?"

" Please she waited four years for you to pull your head out your ass, I think she can wait a couple days or so!" Inuyasha snorted his responce.

Sesshomaru stood there deep in thought. ' She is my mate, very stubborn... very much like myself, if I needed information out of her would I go to these extrems? ... ... ... Yes, yes I would'

" Fuck..." Sesshomaru groaned, " None of this would have happened if you hadn't barged in to my room this morning!"

" Hey I didn't want to give details, I was just trying to tell you guys school was cancelled!" Inuyasha said waving his hands in front of himself.

" Your still the cause of my mate being pissed and not giving it up!" Sesshomaru scowled once again then looked to inuyasha wide eyed. " You cock blocked me from my own wife you bastard!"

Inuyasha started laughing, never in his life had he ever imagined his brother would use the term 'Cock blocked'. He colasped back to the bed holding his side panting while still laughing.

" It's not that funny little brother." Sesshoamru said

" Yes... yes it is!" Inuyasha said trying to regain his breath but failing.

" I'm leaving... hopefully for you and I Rin has calmed down enough to realize how foolish it is to hold out." Sesshomaru paused at the door way, " Or else you and I will be having more than just words with each other..."

" Swords at dusk?" Inuyasha said his face perking up to look Sesshomaru in the eye.

" Swords at dusk... although I highly doubt father will allow you to use his Tetsaiga again after how you ruined your mother's garden last time." Sesshomaru smirked.

" He'll let me use it... he wants me to master it before he passes it down to me." Inuyasha blushed at his curent failure with the sword.

" Yeah well you certantly killed 100 pansys, roses, tulips and other flowers but not one demon!" Sesshomaru's mouth moved in to a sadistic smile.

" Hey! I wasn't trying to kill you!" Inuyasha looked away, " I was just trying to scare you a little..."

" Right... with your oh so pathetic wind scare that I mastered before you..."

" Ugh Sesshomaru you suck so much! Get out of my room!" Inuyasha was about to get up from the bed to punch Sesshomaru when suddenly he disappeared.

" Bastard!" Both brothers said out loud; Inuyasha still in his room and Sesshomaru turning the corner to see his mate coming out of his room.

" Hey, get dressed I was thinking breakfast at Ihop, then the mall so I can look for my prom dress!" Rin said moving out of his way so he could enter the room.

" It's not even six o'clock yet, cant we go back to bed for alittle bit?" Sesshomaru asked trying to pull her in to the room with him. He took her hand and led her back in, but as he walked closer to the bed Rin let go of his hand watching as he walked.

" No, cause if we lay down, you won't actually go to sleep you'll just try to get in to my pants!" Rin said her eyes tracing his beautifully sculted chest.

" ... I won't argue with that, I would personaly love to be able to make love to you again." Sesshomaru shuddge as he pushed down his jeans that he had thrown on a half an hour ago.

" And I will not put out until you tell me who might have written those things about me!" Rin lifted her chin up in defiance. But her eyes kept tracing the lines in his body, tracing where she wanted to run her finger across.

" What if I never tell you...?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow as he layed across the bed his body show casing what she could have if only she gave in.

" Then you're going to be one horny demon. Now come on get dressed, let's go!" Rin said her eyes now drawn to his slightly erect penis.

Sesshomaru pulled himself up to the top of the bed, then pulled the covers over himself. He rolled over and closed his eyes.

" I'm going back to sleep... wake me in an hour, if you insist on waitting up..." Sesshomaru curled himself in to his sleeping position, waitting for her to make her move.

" Fine... I'll go ask Inuyasha to drive me home!" Rin said walking back to the door.

Sesshomaru was up and standing in front of her before she could even put her hand on the door knob.

" This Sesshomaru will not have his mate running to his worthless brother for a ride, to her parents house!" Sesshomaru said looking down at her.

" Well this Rin will be getting a ride from her friend to her house because her mate is being a jack ass!"

" Rin!" Sesshomaru growled her name.

" I just want to know who might be harboring bad feelings twords me Sesshomaru! Thats it!" Rin said yelling to her mate.

" And I just want a mate who will know her place!"

Rin's eyes grew to impossible sizes as his words replayed over and over in her head.

" That didn't come out right..." Sesshomaru said trying to say himself.

" Fuck you!" Rin yelled trying to push him out of her way.

" I want you to!" Sesshomaru yelled back at her.

" No I mean if you're that horny go fuck yourself Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled her hands at his side trying to push him and failling.

" Why should I fuck myself, when I have a perfectly good mate to fuck?" Sesshomaru's voice was just above a growl.

" Because I won't let you, until you tell me who it might be that has this bad of a grudge against me that they would vandalize our school!"

"Are you crazy? You honestly don't know who might hate you? You have mated with the most eligable bachelor in demon society and you can't think of one person that might hate you? Think Rin... " Sesshomaru said wipping his hand down his face... 'Can't believe I'm giving in after only a half an hour... pathetic'

" That could be ... all of the girls in our school Sesshomaru! Every single woman in our school has been after you since... well since forever!"

"Then there's you answer. It's the only one I have a demon girl who wanted me to mate her instead of you!"

"... ... ... ... Kagura!" Rin whispered as it dawned upon her.

" Maybe, now can we please go back to bed?" Sesshomaru moved away from her and the door walking to the bed.

" Why couldn't you just say that from the begining? Why did you have to be such a jack ass and taunt me?" Rin yelled her questions.

" Because we don't know if it is her!" Sesshomaru turned back to her sitting on the bed. " It could be another demon woman, I didn't want you to know cause now you'll act differently around her, and if it is her I don't want her to know that we think its her!"

" You could have just said that!"

Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes, then fell back against the pillows.

" Go get your ride from Inuyasha, I'm too tired to drive you, all this fighting over nothing..." Sesshomaru shook his head then turned away from her. "Pointless!" Sesshomaru moaned in to his pillow.

" Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin moved to the bed, placed her hand on his shoulder and watched for any movement. He laid still.

" I'm sorry, but I had the right to know!" Rin said

" Just because you have a right doesn't mean its always the best thing for you..." Sesshomaru moved so that her hand slipped from his shoulder.

Rin, hurt both from his reaction to her and the fact that she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box at that moment, moved around the bed to lay besides her mate. She turned to face him.

" I'm sorry, sometimes I forget that your only looking out for whats best for me." Rin smiled as his left eye popped open to look at her. " But you got to understand, if I am to be your wife, your mate I need to know these kinds of things."

" Hn, I supose you need to know somethings..." Sesshomaru said leaning in to her. Rin leaned in futher.

" Only some things?"

" The majority of things..."

" Better but not quiet there just yet!" Rin said moving her mouth against his cheek.

" Fine... I will try to tell you ... more... things..." Sesshomaru stumbled over his words. Rin kissed closer to his mouth.

" We'll work on it..." Rin whispered as her lips connected to his.

"Hn" Sesshoamru moaned in to her mouth, loving the feeling of her warm lips on his.

Rin curled her body into his. Sesshomaru put his arm around her.

" See isn't this nice to just lay here side by side." Rin asked resting her head against his out stretched arm.

"I would perfer to be inside you right now..." Sesshomaru said tightening his grip on her.

"Is that all you ever want from me?" Rin questioned her lip pouting out.

"No, but I like it... alot" Sesshomaru said before kissing her poutting lip, then lightly nibbling on it.

"Alot doesn't really give it justice. It's all you ever think about..." Rin said breathly.

"Hn... Sometimes. But when I have your body wanting and waitting for me to fill you..." Sesshomaru kissed her again.

"Hn..." Rin coppied his trademark expression.

"Now be a good girl and take off all your cloths so your mate can penitrate your sweet hole." Sesshomaru said.

Rin started laughing. " My... Sweet hole?" Rin tucked her face into his body still laughing. " I can't breathe!"

Sesshomaru shock his head.

Rin still laughing pulled her self closer to him.

"Its not very nice to laugh at your mate, when he's trying to fuck you..."

"No...No its not I supose." Rin said still giggling.

"Naughty Bitch..." Seshsomaru said pushing her shoulder so that it was pinned to the mattress.

Rin moaned as his lips decended on to her shoulder kissing and licking up her neck, to her ear, to her chin and finally reaching her soft lips.

"Sess..." Rin moaned again as his lips caressed hers.

Sesshomaru kept the kiss light, his body never touching hers except thier lips.

" Harder... more please..." Rin breathed into his mouth.

Sesshomaru shook his head 'no' lightly kissed her again, then got up from the bed.

"Whatchya doing?" Rin asked with wide lustful eyes.

" Getting dressed."

"What why?" Rin asked confusion and disapointment in her voice.

"You wanted food and to go shopping. And I want to prove that I don't want to be in your lovely company just for your hott body." Sesshomaru said grinning as he pulled on his pants without boxers.

"So you get me all hot and bothered only to prove to me that you don't want me just for sex?" Rin asked again hurt and confused

" I ment only to kiss my mate, not get her 'Hot and bothered'." Sesshoamru's grin widened

"Hn... What if I want to have sex instead of breakfast?"

" Then I would accuse you of wantting nothing but sex from me..." Sesshomaru's grin spread from ear to ear.

"Thats not very fair. We're both horny, why not relieve ourselves, get food then go shopping?" Rin asked

"Cause if I come back to bed to relieve myself with in you, neither one of us is getting out of bed till school tomorrow!"

"Sesshomaru you dog..." Rin mock squealed as she got out of bed to face his shirtless chest.

"Ruff, Ruff" Sesshomaru barked at her.

Rin started to giggle, as she moved over to him again her hips swaying to the music in her head.

" We're going to go get food..." Sesshomaru said his resolve slowly weaking.

" We can do that too..." Rin moaned as her hands caressed his naked upper body.

" No, everytime I say that I'll take you prom shopping we end up in bed all night long..." Sesshomaru said his voice stern

Rin's hand traveled up his body, coming to rest against around his neck. Raising to her tip toes Rin placed her mouth against his ear.

"But doesn't my lord want to fuck his alpha bitch?" Rin sucked on his ear, as her words sunk in.

Sesshomaru growled. His hands gribbed her around her ass and pulled her up. Her legs wrapped aroung his waist, he pulled her harshly aginst his hardened member.

" Does that feel like I don't want to fuck you?" Sesshomaru growled against her ear.

Rin moaned as she grinded her center against him.

"Mmmmaaatttee" Sesshoamru growled her name into her shoulder, his mouth open as he breathed hashly, his warm breath causing her to shiver.

"Fuck me, mate. Fill me with your seed..." Rin's voice was low with passion.

Sesshomaru taking her by her word, unbuttoned and unzipped both their pants, pushing them both to the floor. He picked her back up and shoved his penis deeply inside her.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin called out loudly. Sesshomaru grunted as he quickly moved her to the nearest wall, he back pressed harshly against the wall he began to push into her over and over again.

"Harder, Faster, More" Rin couldn't get a deep enough breath to form a coherent sentance.

Sesshoamru pushed her shoulders against the wall, pulling himself away from her except where he entered her. Without her wrapped around him, he pushed harder, and faster in to her.

"You see what you do to me, mate?" Sesshomaru growled as he watched himself enter her.

"Yesss!" Rin panted

"Do you see how much your body means to me?" Sesshomaru's voice becoming more growl and feral.

"Yess!" Rin's voice carried through out the room.

"Do you want for anything else, anyone else mate?" Sesshomaru asked his eyes glowing red

"Kiss me...?" Rin asked her panting increasing as she too watched him pumping into her. Sesshomaru brought his lips to hers. His mouth rocking into hers, his tongue peircing her mouth.

Rin moaned and using her back againt the wall pushed her body against him. Sesshomaru not ready for her to push against him, fell back as her momentum pushed both of them to the floor. Sesshomaru groaned as his back conected to the floor. Rin moaned at the sudden change of deepth.

Rin lifted her hips and rocked up and down on his shaft. His hands going under her shirt to grip her hips as she rode him.

Rin's body stilled then pumped harshly as her orgasm began.

"Fuck, fuck, fcukkk!" Rin screamed out as her muscled gripped hard.

Sesshomaru groaned out as he felt her muscles squeeze him in to oblivion. His body lifting of the floor, as he pulled her in to a searing kiss. Out of breath Sesshoamru colapsed back down to the floor, her body colapsing to his chest.

Rin's hand brushed his chest, as she listened to his heart beat quiet and go back to its normal pattern.

"God your amazing..." Sesshomaru moaned as she moved to get off him.

"I know..." Rin said as she walked in to the bathroom closing the door. Sesshomaru chuckled as he heard the water running. Sesshomaru laid on the floor taking a deep breath letting it out slowly.

Rin came out, a minute later, her lower body covered in just a towel. Sesshomaru smirked.

"What I can't go out all... gooey!" Rin scruntched up her face and shook her head, her hair flying around her.

Sesshomaru's smirk continued as he watched her pick back up the clothes that he had torn off her. Sitting on the bed she removed the towel and pulled on her pants.

" Going without panties I see..." Sesshomaru rolled over and pushed himself up to his knees. His back twinged with slight pain.

" Please, with you around soon I won't own a single pair." Rin stood and fastened her pants.

" Hn... just the way I like my mate, almost naked and ready for my every caress." Sesshomaru grabbed his pants from where he had dropped their cloths and pulled them on.

" Huh? Please if you could you would keep me tied to the bed..." Rin smirked as he froze while buttoning his pants.

" What's actually not a bad ideal..." Sesshomaru walked over to her. His chest gleaming with sweat.

" Yeah, you could hire someone to bring me food and drinks while your gone, let me shower and go to the bathroom when I need to and then when you come home from a long day of work, I'll just be laying there... asleep from boredom!" Rin said

"You may be bored while I'm gone, but when I come home you'll be tied and ready for me to fuck you senseless." Sesshomaru twirled his finger into her hair. Then pulled her into a kiss.

" I do believe you sir, owe me a prom dress... and a couple pairs of underwear." Rin said after they seperated from their kiss.

" Yeah, well... all I need is a shirt then we can go." Sesshomaru walked away from her to the dressed grabbed a shirt form the drawer and pulled it over his head. "Ready?"

"Yeah lets go... I want some pancakes...and sausage and bacon and scrambled eggs and O.j!" Rin's stomach groaned after she listed the food she wanted.

"Yeah and maybe a pregancy test, pigglet!" Sesshomaru smirked as he made fun of her.

"... You're the one that exhausts me every minute with sex... my energy is depleated now let me go get food." Rin said, then calmly thought about how she might actually be pregnant. "We can pick up a test too..."

"I'll know the same time that any test could tell you." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"So you'll know when I'm pregnant before me?" Rin asked.

"Not just me... My father also, and any demon that is strong enough to detecte that kind of thing." Sesshomaru nodded along with his answer.

"You're father will know... I guess we won't be the ones to tell everyone happy news." Rin laughed

"We'll still be able to tell your parents, and Izayoi, and your friends too." Sesshomaru smiled at her.

"You're right, I can tell the rest of the world... Just think soon we might have such happy news to tell." Rin's face glowed as she thought about how she might be pregnant with he and Sesshomaru's baby. " So she'll be like Inuyasha right, a hanyou?"

"Yes HE'LL be a hanyou, half me and half you." Sesshomaru smirked

" Why he and not she?" Rin asked "Would you be unhappy if we had a girl first?"

"No, but I think I would prefere to have a boy first, that way he could protect his younger siblings..." Sesshomaru said his eyes narrowing when her mouth dropped.

"Are you saying that a girl wouldn't be able to protect her little brothers and sisters?" Rin asked in mock horror.

"No, but a younger brother wouldn't look to an older sister for protection, a younger sister would look up to an older brother for help though." Sesshoamru shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I want a little girl to play with..." Rin looked over his shoulder, "One that I can dress in tiny little gowns, and play with her hair. Read her bedtime stories about princesses and samirai warriors that try to win their hearts."

"Or a dashing prince who found a fair maiden?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," Rin said her face glowing because she knew he was talking about them. "Or a prince who won the heart of a rather beautiful maiden..."

"Very beautiful huh?" Sesshomaru asked, "Conceited much?" Sesshoamru smirked.

"Conceited... me? You're the one that called yourself dashing" Rin snorted.

"I am rather dashing, aren't it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin shook her hair 'No' then turned it in to a 'Yes'.

"And you my fair maiden, are very beautiful." Sesshomaru said grabbing her hand and kissing the back.

"Oh, good sir... you do make me blush." Rin said bowing to him. Her hand still out streched to his lips.

"In my day, I was a great honor to make a maiden blush." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, but in your day, I would not have been the fair maiden that you made blush..." Rin retracted her hand, looking suddenly saddened.

"No you would not have been, but I have been waitting a very long time for it to be your hand I hold, your lips that I kiss, and your bed that I fill!" Sesshomaru said

"Kami, you are a smooth talker..." Rin said as her knees became weak.

" I only speak the truth, my lady." Sesshomaru said.

" I see, my lord. But I am no lady from a far away time... I am just Rin..." Rin spoke lowly. " And you are a man that has been around for a very long time... a man who has been alive since Lords and Dayaimio's ruled the lands."

"Ah, but Lords still do rule the land my love, My father and I are proof of that..." Sesshomaru said

"Yes I supose so, but you knew what I meant... You have lived such a long life, I must look and act like a babe to you." Rin said hugging him to her.

"Rin, I am physically as old as you... And I will never age to be older than you, with you as my mate we will age slowly together." Sesshomaru said holding her to him closely.

" Yes but in here," Rin's hand went up to his temple, " You will always be older than me." Her hand ghosted over his eyes, " And these have seen things that I will never nor will anyone else ever see again." Rin ghosted her hands over his hands, these have done things that I will never be able to even imagine."

Rin shook her head, her hair tosseling around her.

" There are things that I would never want you to see, or do. Things that would tear away the innocence that I hold dear." Sesshomaru said again squeezing her to him.

"You hold my innocence dear?" Rin asked squinting her eyes at him, " So if i wasn't innocent you wouldn't like me?"

"No nothing like that. Its more like I hold your innocence dear because... Its something that will always be out of my reach. Once it's gone it's gone!" Sesshomaru shurdged his shoulder. " I was born when innocence was a weakness, you were killed quickly... I was never allowed to be innocence."

Rin's eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry for me little one. For all that I have done, all that I have been through has led me to you." Sesshomaru held her tight and lifted her chin to lightly kissed her lips.

" Why don't we go to breakfast, then we can go shopping." Sesshomaru said her face still held in his hand.

" How can you go on? How can you act as if everything is okay?" Rin asked

" Because everything is okay... I am with you, you are with me, and we will be together forever."

" Do you promise?" Rin asked feeling like a little child.

" I guarentee it..." Sesshomaru said wrapping his left arm around her waist hugged her again then pulled her out of the room, heading to his car.

' We will be together forever Rin-ai, my mate.' Sesshomaru's mind vowed 'I will be your knight, I will be your prince, I will be the monster that kills and I will be anything to keep you safe and near!' 


	11. Things To Do, Places To Be

I do not own any of the characters/ mannerisms of Inuyasha... or any restaurants, music, movies, or stores! I only own the story line, the sex scenes( especially those XD ), and Sesshomaru's tiny puppy form... Okay so the time has ended, you guys voted! so this is the chapter before it is revealed. Oh yeah and there are other reviews that i have coming in from people at work and some family, so I'm sad to say that you guys can't keep count for me... but it will definitely be a SURPRISE! OH my God! I love the reviews they make me squeal in joy... My husband is tired of my constant giddiness now lol its annoying him as to how much I squeal now a days. Oh and by the way we're up to 78 reviews, 15&1/2 people for a happy ending 11&1/2 people(1=me) for a sad ending with a happy ending for the sequel and 2 people for a good ending( can a good ending be the ending i want... *looks out to the crowd*) and 2 people just to continue...

Getagrip91- Jesus you are fucking amazing, like 35 minutes after I had that chapter posted you reviewed me... I LOVE YOU!

icegirljenni- same for you 1h10mins! I LOVE YOU! you reviewed on two sites I 3 U! also... a sad ending on this story doesn't mean that it will be a sad ending for the total story... i like happy endings i just have this idea in my head the perfect beginning for the continuation of this story and it starts with them separated...

iloveu99- thank you for busting your review cherry for me! i love that "Rin-ai" could be your first! *Blush Blush*

Also sorry for the confusion, it's Friday! and i wrote on accident that they would be fucking till school the next day, i meant to write that they would be having sex for the whole weekend... sorry! i reread it and kinda scratched my head.

Rin rubbed her stomach as she licked her lips clean of the syrup that once covered her pancakes.

"I do love pancakes..." Rin said rubbing her stomach one more time then took a sip from her second glass of orange juice.

"So I saw since you scarfed down the five stack..." Sesshomaru said following her act and took a sip from his coffee.

"What ever... I was hungry!" Rin said in defense.

" And those sausages... you practicably swallowed those whole!" Sesshomaru grinned in to his mug.

" Yeah well how did it make you feel that someone else's sausage was in my mouth?" Rin asked then blushed as she asked the waitress's hand pause in giving them their check. She quickly walked away as Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Oh my Kami! I'm so embarrassed!" Rin hid her face in her hands then let her head fall hard on to the table.

"Oh but Rin-ai, don't you want to know the answer to your question?" Sesshomaru smirked as she started to bang her head against the hard table.

"Pay the check, I'm gonna slip out the back!" Rin said making her move to get up. Sesshomaru got up and grabbed her hand before she could run off.

"We'll pay the check together." Sesshomaru said his mouth fixed into a smirk.

Sesshomaru lead her to the counter his hand wrapped tightly around her waist so she couldn't run away.

" Alright that will be thirty-five dollars and twenty three cents..." The waitress said never looking to the couple. Rin lowered her eyes, and blushed deeper. Sesshomaru handed her a fifty then turned to leave.

"Hey! Don't you want your change?" The waitress looked up, "That's like a seventeen dollar tip!"

Sesshomaru turned to her. Blinking his eyes

" No it's a seventeen dollar and forty-three cent tip, and no I don't want the change..." Sesshomaru turned back to leave. Rin smiled then shook her head.

" Your crazy..." Rin spoke as they got back to his car.

" Maybe but I still haven't answered your question... you know the one about the sausage..."Sesshomaru smirked as her fading blush blossomed again. He climbed in to the car then waited for her to follow. She got in then quickly shut the door.

"Well?" Rin asked not wanting to know what he had to say.

"Although the thought of you swallowing me whole does please me. The whole chewing thing that you did... I don't want to think about what you could to more important parts of me..." Sesshomaru shuddered thinking of her accidentally biting him.

"Please I didn't almost swallow them whole!" Rin hid her face away from him.

"I was watching... The first couple... You didn't chew, they went in whole and you swallowed whole!" Sesshomaru said remembering how her throat convulsed.

"Yeah well you're not as thin as the sausages so I could never do that to you!" Rin said, then realized what she said hit her head with the palm of her hand.

"Ah Rin! Thank you for the compliment... But I would prefer to see just how much you could swallow of me for myself...maybe tonight?" Sesshomaru said his hand moving to her thigh.

"Just turn on the car and lets go!" Rin yelled inside the car as her blush deepened.

Sesshomaru moved his hand away from her started the car, backed up, then drove out of the parking lot.

"To the mall?" Sesshomaru asked. His hand moving back to her thigh.

" Yes, there are a couple of places that might have some good dresses." Rin said looking to Sesshomaru then outside at the cars as they drove by.

"I was under the impression that you had already picked out a dress..." Sesshomaru said as he looked to her then back to the road thinking about the other day ago, when her and her friends were talking.

"... You... You were spying on me?" Rin asked her voice slightly higher.

"No, remember we were sitting at your lunch table talki-" Rin cut him off.

" Oh hell no! I never once said anything about actually knowing which dress I wanted at that table! Me, Kagomae, and Inuyasha were in french class!" Rin said her voice louder. " You were spying on me!"

" I wasn't spying. I went after you when you ran off suddenly." Sesshomaru turned then parked in to parking spot semi close to the main entrance of the mall. " I was worried about you so I followed you, but whenever Kagomae and the mutt followed you in to the room I thought it best not to interrupt."

"Right... " Rin said as she got out of the car. Closing the car quickly.

" So I haven't been shopping with you since... Since Izayoi took us shopping for the sixth grade dance." Sesshomaru grinned.

"Yeah well so what?" Rin asked.

"Well is it gonna take as long as that time?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know, I mean this is our senior prom and I do need to look amazing!" Rin squealed as she pulled his hand to go to the opening to the mall.

Six hours forty- five minutes and fourteen seconds later. The sun gleamed off Sesshomaru's car as they made their way to it. Sesshomaru carrying five bags per hand and Rin carrying a small one as she unlocked the car.

"I told you I could have carried those..." Rin said as she pulled open the trunk and grabbed all ten bags from him, then arranged them in to the trunk so that none of them were on top of each other.

"This is it right... there will be no more shopping for prom?" Sesshomaru asked a little disappointed that he spent almost seven hours looking at woman's cloths and accessories.

"Nope I don't need anything else! I got the dress, the shoes, the lingerie, the earnings, the bracelet, the necklace, the stocking, the edible underwear..." Rin waited for him to comment. Turning to look to him a smirk plastered on her face.

" I saw no edible underwear..." Sesshomaru said his eyes bulging out.

"Your right, that was my last trip to the mall." Rin said tapping her finger against her chin. " Well any who..."

"You lie through your teeth!" Sesshomaru said. " If you had edible underwear,I would have already eaten my way to freedom!"

"You never know..." Rin raised her eyebrows to him.

"If I thought you would wear them, I'd buy some..." Sesshomaru whispered in to her ear. " And eat you alive."

Rin blushed as his lips moved gently grazing past her ear. Then felt a strong shiver run threw her body tightening her nipples and the muscles in her lower stomach.

"Behave Sesshomaru..." Rin whispered, her voice convincing him that she wanted the exact opposite from him.

"But Love, you enjoy what I do for and to you." Sesshomaru smirked and pulled away from her.

"I do, but not in the parking lot of the mall!" Rin crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. Would there ever be a day that her body didn't crave him?

"Then maybe we should continue this at home yes?" Sesshomaru's lips grazed her check then he moved away from her leaving the feather soft kiss as his only touch to her. Closed the trunk and walked to his side of the car, leaving her standing there to look after him.

'He'll be the death of me, I know it...' Rin sighed and went on her side climbing in and waiting patiently for him to start the car and to drive them home.

"So... I was thinking that we should probably go visit your parents you haven't been home in like 3 or 4 days... and the whole us getting married thing... It might be a good idea to see them." Sesshomaru said as he started the car then pulled out of his spot to drive off to her old house.

"Yeah... probably... They probably have a few questions." Rin said after a quiet moment with her thoughts. "Besides, you have to apologize to my father still," Rin snickered.

"Right..." Sesshomaru sighed as he tried to picture himself apologizing for some thing he felt he had every right to do. 'Please forgive this Sesshomaru, he wanted your daughter as his wife and took her with out even considering your feelings. Although I can honestly say she has complained very little, and I think I still did the right thing and if I had the choice I would do it over and over again. With your daughter...' Sesshomaru shivered picturing how her father would punch him in the face as her mother kicked him repeatedly in the groin for saying such a thing.

"Why the shiver?" Rin asked as she reached her had for the air conditioner. " I can turn it down if you like, its just really hot in here."

"Its fine, I was just imagining your parents trying to beat me to death..." Sesshomaru shook his head then turned his full attention back to the road.

"Oh... They wouldn't kill you, they would just hurt you till you wished you were dead!" Rin smiled at her mate. Her eyes closed in amusement. "And mom would go straight for your nuts!"

Sesshomaru's face scrunched in pain, he had imagined just that too.

"But don't worry, you said Inutaisho had already told them and they were excited about us." Rin smile became less amused as she thought more about the up coming meeting.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles then lowered her hand still in his to his lap.

"Everything will be fine. I have no fears at all. Besides anything that they do to me will be healed in a day or two." Sesshomaru said chuckling.

"Very funny... wait really? Like even if you got shot, or stabbed or...?"

"Well... I mean it all hurts at the moment and gun shots take a week to heal but other than that... yeah."

"So your invincible!" Rin grinned.

"No, but this body can take damage like you've never seen." Sesshomaru grinned back at her.

"You're my own superman! You got any kryptonite that I should know of?" Rin asked still joking.

"A couple... but if I told you I'd have to kill you!" Sesshomaru joked.

Rin erupted in laughter.

Sesshomaru shook his head smiling. 'Kami, she has changed so much of me in the few days that we have been back together.'

"You know, I don't remember you smiling this much or being all playful when we were kids. I think this whole getting laid on a regular basis is good for your attitude." Rin said after quieting her out of control laughing to soft chuckles.

"Well then you know what has to be done now don't you?" Sesshomaru asked stone faced.

"No what?" Rin asked playing along.

"I'll just have to keep you near by and horny so you'll always be ready for me..." Sesshomaru said as he let go of her hand and moved his to her thigh.

"Ha ha ha ha..." Rin fake laughed then took a sudden loud swallow.

"Besides, I kinda like this new attitude. But if you don't I can always go back to the stoney, walled off person that you held so dear to as a child." Sesshomaru kept his face emotionless as he asked her.

"I like you Sesshomaru, no matter if you're all grouchy or if you're having fun with me. I don't care as long as you're with me..." Rin moved to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hn..." Sesshomaru said as he pulled up to her old home.

"Besides, if you ever left me, I would hunt you down with all of your family by my side. Because we both know that Inutaisho loves me!" Rin closed her eyes as she grinned. Then opened her door to get out of the car.

Sesshomaru's wide eyed expression went unnoticed as he quickly controlled his face and followed her lead of getting out of the car.

As they walked up the drive way the front door opened and Mrs. Kato ran to them embraced Rin in a strong hug then turned to Sesshomaru for one too.

"Oh I can't believe it! I'm gonna be a grandmother soon!" Mrs. Kato gushed as she pulled each of them by the hand in to the house. " Honey the kids are here!"

"Mom... calm down you'll scare the neighbors!" Rin said as she watch her mother move around the house in an almost crazed fashion.

"Oh but Rin, just think! You're gonna be graduating in a little bit, then you and Sesshomaru can have a big wedding, then babies!" Mrs. Kato beamed as her husband walked down the stairs his hand filled with a couple of boxes.

Sesshomaru stepped up to him taking the top one so that his new 'father' could see.

"Sesshomaru put them over there would you." Mr. Kato said putting his own box on top of the one in Sesshomaru's hands. "No where is my princess?"

Rin hugged her father as she blushed. Watching as Sesshomaru placed the boxes next to the couch like her father had said.

"You know dad, you probably shouldn't be carrying somehing so heavy up and down the stairs!" Rin said pulling out of her hug.

" Well its a good thing that I won't be bringing it back up there now isn't." Mr. Kato said.

Rin raised an eyebrow as she looked to the boxes marked study. Then lowered her eyes in frustration.

"I haven't even moved out yet, and you guys are turning my room in to a study?" Rin asked slightly hurt.

Mr. Kato's eyes wrinkled in misunderstanding, then it dawned on him.

"No silly, this is stuff from the attic... Your room is gonna be turned in to something else... Something for the future. Like a nursery for when ever were get to baby sit!" Mrs. Kato said.

"Rin, this is stuff that we were saving for you, Inutaisho called earlier and said that you didn't have any school today so we thought that you would be coming over." Mr. Kato said.

"What is it?" Rin asked moving over to the boxes to sit down on the couch with them in front of her.

"Open it up and see... Sesshomaru would you like anything to drink?" Mr. Kato asked moving over to the liquor cabinet and pulling out some whiskey.

"A small glass if you wouldn't mind." Sesshomaru said still keeping his eyes on Rin as she tore off the tape.

Rin gasped as she finally got the top box opened. There staring her in the face were all the things that she had thrown away when Sesshomaru had stopped talking to her. Picture albums, home movies, little knick nacks, everything that she herself had thrown away.

"How... How did you know?" Rin asked confused.

"Please like I would allow you to throw away all of your baby pictures, videos, and such." Mrs. Kato snorted " If I had let you throw them all a way I wouldn't have had a single picture from when you were a child." She smiled as Rin began looking through the whole box pulling everything out and gasping as she found old memories.

Rin put everything back in to the box neatly, then moved to the one below it.

" Now this one..." Mr. Kato started but paused as Rin opened it up.

"What is all this?" Rin asked slightly confused to pull out a silver and red kimono. Shaking loose the dust, Rin looked in awe over the beautiful gown.

"Where did you get that?" Sesshomaru said his eyes wide and his jaw set.

"Your father gave it to us, to give to Rin for her wedding day." Mrs. Kato's eyes glistened with tears. "He said that it was your mother's from when they got married."

Rin clutched the kimono to her breast. "Your mother's?" Rin gasped.

Sesshomaru nodded, then took a swig of the whiskey in his hand.

"But how did Inutaisho get it?" Rin asked "I mean your mother is still alive...?"

"Hn... It would haven been given to him on the night of their wedding, after consummating their ...marriage. Its a very, very, very old custom." Sesshomaru nodded his head to himself.

"So this is like a husband's trophy... his new brides wedding dress?" Rin asked slightly disgruntled at the thought of something so precious as a wedding dress being a trophy for a husband to show off to his friends, almost screaming 'Look who I banged last night!'

"Not exactly... It is more of a tradition of saying that, she no longer has need of her wedding dress because she plans on being no one else's." Sesshomaru said rubbing his head trying to remember the old custom.

"How romantic!" Mrs. Kato said beaming to her husband.

"I am assuming that my father gave you this, not explaining the custom?" Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose with the hand not holding the remnants of his whiskey.

"He explained it to me..." Mr. Kato said "He told me of the curse that you and Inuyasha suffer from, and of your... heritage. There is not many things that Inutaisho wasn't honest with me about."

"So you knew that one day, I might be Sesshomaru's mate?" Rin squinted her eyes at her father.

"Yes... I also knew that he planned to have you both ...separated from each other for a while." Mr. Kato answered. " It was only to make sure that this is what you wanted, not just a phase. Matting is for life there is no going back on it!"

Sesshomaru snorted. And everyone turned to look at him. Rin raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'What?'

"That gown that you hold in your hands is proof enough that matting is not as forever as the legends say." Sesshomaru again snorted.

Rin looked down to the kimono. "You're parents were matted and you're father left her...? But how?"

"They didn't truly mate out of love, more out of responsibility, hunger for power, of course from what I am told carnal need." Sesshomaru shook his head then looked her in the eyes. " There are so few royal demons left in this world, it was their responsibility to sire a new one."

"So they did it to keep the line going..." Rin asked raising her eyebrow. "But what about you should you not mate with a Royal as well?"

Sesshomaru looked to her then shook his head again.

"This curse will allow me to be mated to my love, no one else. There have been many pure bloods to try to 'woo' me."

"To 'woo' you?" Rin asked her lips spread in a gigantic smile.

"Well I am a prince... And I can only 'marry' with the person that I am in love with." Sesshomaru shrugged then turned to Mr. Kato, " I see this being a very long discussion do you mind if I have another?"

Mr. Kato took his own and Sesshomaru's glasses and refilled them. Then handed Sesshomaru back his glass.

"Have I already drove you to drinking?" Rin smiled then giggled.

"No but, I may have to have a very private chat with father when we go back to the house." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed with a promise of violence.

"Rin, why don't you go pack some more things to take over to Sesshomaru's home, I'm sure you're out of clean cloths already." Mrs. Kato said, "Besides, I'm sure you and your husband don't want to come over here every couple of days to get new cloths."

"Mom..." Rin's eyes glassed over with tears as her mother's hand reached up to wipe her own face.

"Don't worry, I'm fine... just excited!" Mrs. Kato said. "My baby's mated, moving out of the house and might even be pregnant... I'm so excited!" She sobbed.

Mr. Kato sat his wife on the opposite couch of Rin rubbing her back.

"Mom I swear me and Sesshomaru will be here all the time! Especially if I'm pregnant, can you imagine me with a baby with out you? I wouldn't last a day!" Rin knelt in front of her mother taking her hand, "You know I love you, right?"

Rin's mother nodded her head still crying.

"Both of you..." Rin took her father's hand the one that wasn't wrapped around her mother and kissed them both on the cheeks.

"We know honey, Its just hard...It was only yesterday that our parents were excited about us being pregnant with you and now you might be pregnant with your own child..." Mrs. Kato broke off cleared her throat, wiped away all of the tears and looked at Rin with semi red eyes. "Better?"

"Much!" Rin said smiling to her parents.

Rin stood then looked over to Sesshomaru and smiled brightly to him.

"Oh!" Rin's eyes snapped back to her parents. " I haven't shown you my prom dress!"

Rin's mother's mouth opened wide as she clutched her sides laughing.

For the next three hours Rin and Sesshomaru spent time at her family's home, talking about the school project and laughing at the insanity of actually being married and playing married at the same time. To Sesshomaru talking about work with Mr. Kato, Rin and Mrs. Kato ignored them talking about possible baby names and themes for a nursery at Grandpap and Grandmam's house.

Rin grabbed one of three suit cases, as Sesshomaru grabbed the other two and walked out of her childhood home, hugging and kissing her mother and father then waving good-bye from the car as they drove off.

"You know, we only live like twenty-five minutes away from here right?" Sesshomaru asked turning to her, while watching the roads. " You'll be over here all the time."

"I know..."Rin said wiping away a stray tear. " But it won't be the same, that will never again be my house, I'll never again live with my parents. My childhood is now gone... Its like you said about innocence, once its gone... you can't ever get it back."

"Do you regret it?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, unsure if even he wanted to know.

Rin took her hand and bawled it in to a fist and punched his arm, making the car swerve.

"Don't hit the driver, are you crazy?" Sesshomaru yelled quickly correcting the cars alignment with the road.

"How dare you ask me that!" Rin said. " I could never regret mating with you!"

"You were sad, talking about the lose of your childhood... How was I to know you didn't regret it, I'm kinda the person took it away!" Sesshomaru said rubbing the side of his arm where her tiny knuckles dug in.

"Ugh men don't ever understand that some times a sad moment can be a good thing..." Rin said shaking her head and looking out the window as they passed by house after house. "Where are we going, this isn't on the way back to your house?"

"A Surprise..." Sesshomaru said, then pointed out the window to a huge plot of land that was surrounded by trees. "You see that plot right there?"

"Yeah... You mean that space in the circle of trees?" Rin asked

Sesshomaru pulled onto the dirt road and followed the path to the clearing.

"Should we be out here I mean... Isn't this trespassing?" Rin asked then watched as Sesshomaru got out of the car so she followed. "Hey I asked you a question...!"

"Rin I highly doubt that the owner will care that were parked here and standing in the middle of this field." Sesshomaru said

"Do you know them...? I mean how else would you know if they cared or not?" Rin asked talking slightly to herself.

"I would hope that you know him... You have been sleeping with him." Sesshomaru's eyes gleamed with mischief as he spoke. "I mean unless you're sleeping with some one else that I should know about..." He raise his eyebrows then winced as she punched him in the same spot on the same arm. Then staggered as she threw her arms up around his neck and jumped in to his arms, kissing him.

"This is the land you were talking about?" Sesshomaru nodded in between her kisses. " Its so beautiful!"

Sesshomaru dropped to his knees still keeping his arms wrapped around her. Then lowered her to the ground.

"Just wait til we start building our house..." She silenced him again with a kiss holding him close to her as she kissed him desperately.

Rin pushed him back then sat back up. Looking around the field she tried to imagine where everything would be.

Sesshomaru stood, realizing what she was doing then offered her a hand up.

"I figured we would pave a driveway over the dirt path, then have a 5 car parking area over there, with a three car garage connecting to the house. Then a big tree house in that tree for our kids, and a jungle gym behind the house over there." Sesshomaru said pointing, trying to explain his vision of the house to her.

"And a wrap around porch, that leads in to a deck for the pool in the back." Rin said trying to imagine it as well. "With a big patio connected to our room on the second floor, so that we could look at the stars at night!"

Sesshomaru nodded then wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him.

"During the summer we could have cook outs inviting all of our friends and family. Fall we could sit on the porch watching the different leaves falling all around us. And during winter we could cuddle by the fire place in the living room." Sesshomaru said them moved to hold her with his hand wrapped around her waist, her head leaning on his shoulder.

Rin began a soft lullaby, her lips pressed against his shoulder and neck as she hummed. Sesshomaru hearing the familiar tune began to sway back and forth. Never picking up pace just a slow soothing motion.

"So I take it you like the property?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I love it!" Rin gushed pausing her humming, " When can we start building?"

Sesshomaru paused in his swaying, waiting for her to start her humming again to continue dancing.

"As soon as we know what we want..." Sesshomaru said then rested his chin against the top of her head, looking out over the land that he had purchased when he was '14' exactly a month before he had kissed her for the first time.

"Don't we need to go to a contractor for that?" Rin asked yawning against his shoulder.

"We can, but I know how to draw blue prints if we prefer to do it that way."

Rin continued her humming, resting more heavily on Sesshomaru.

"Are you good at everything?" Rin asked after a couple of minutes of humming.

"If I need to be..." Sesshomaru answered rocking his upper body back and forth now, instead of moving their feet.

They stayed like that a little while longer, Sesshomaru holding her rocking her gently as Rin went in and out of a light sleep.

He picked her up, then put her on her side of the car, fastened her seat belt, then gently closed the door. He took one more minute looking out over the land to imagine what could be the future of this property, then went around to his own side.

As Sesshomaru put his hand on the handle to open his door, a slight sound came from his pocket.

Getting his phone out of his pocket, Sesshomaru opened it.

"Yes Father?"

"Get home quick, we found who vandalized the schools property. The demon meeting will begin in two hours." Inutaisho said then hung up.

Sesshomaru put his phone back in to his pocket, opened his door, got in and drove home.

Gently getting Rin out of the car and carrying her up to their room he tucked her in lovingly then waited down stairs for his father.

"Are you ready to leave Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho asked coming down the hall to the main door.

"Yes... Who was it?" Sesshomaru asked his eyes flashing crimson.

"You already know, so why ask?" Inutaisho asked his brow wrinking.

"I had hoped that it wasn't her..."

"You know what they say about hopes, don't you?" Inutaisho asked his eyes darkening with anger.

"Yeah I do... To hope for the best but to expect the worst." Sesshomaru said his hands turning to fists at his sides.

Inutaisho patted his son's shoulder, then opened the door to exit.

Sesshomaru looked up the flight of stairs, then turned back to the door exiting the house, then closing the door behind him followed his fathers flight in to the sky to go to the trial.


End file.
